Nine lives
by Mistyeye
Summary: PLEASE NOTE SOME OF THE REVIEWS CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THIS STORY. A young woman is rescued and becomes an invaluable member of the prison group, she becomes close to one in particular but will it be happy ever after? Set around season 3/4 but a lot of AU. Will go AU after season 4 finale. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She'd been running and fighting for what seemed like hours, now she was surrounded and exhausted and knew she couldn't last much longer. For every one of the creatures she killed it seemed two more came after her. She'd run out of ammo and only had her two hunting knives. She plunged one of the knives into the skull of a rotting thing that tried to grab her arm. It twisted and fell to the ground before she could free the weapon.

"Great" she thought "Might as well give up now" Two of the creatures lunged at her, one reaching for her throat, the other seizing her arm and pulling it towards its snapping teeth. She got her free arm up and tried to push the one in front of her away, giving her the needed space to raise her remaining knife. She could feel the rancid breath of the other one on her arm as it pulled her closer. She tried to get her knee up to push it away but there was no room. She started to resign herself to death.

Suddenly the one reaching for her throat fell to the ground an arrow through its head. As it fell it pulled her with it and she landed on top of it. The one trying to bite her arm stumbled down with her but she managed to get her knife up and as she shoved the blade into its eye an arrow hit it through the forehead. She untangled herself from the two bodies and pulled herself painfully to her feet, then spun and took out another undead creature.

"You bit?" A gruff voice questioned her abruptly. She turned, holding her knife defensively in front of her. A tall man was walking cautiously towards her. He used the crossbow he was holding to put down two more and she finished off the remaining one. Bending she retrieved her other knife and then pulled the arrows out of the bodies.

Stumbling slightly she took a few steps towards him, holding out the arrows.

"I'm not bit" She shook her head then regretted it as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She really needed to find some food and water.

"The hell you doin' out here on your own?" The man leaned forward and snatched the arrows from her outstretched hand. "Aint you got any transport?"

She didn't like his attitude but she was exhausted and he had just saved her life so she decided to let his abruptness go this time.

"Had a car, ran out of fuel couple of miles out of town. Thought I'd see if I could get any fuel or another vehicle but got outnumbered. Ran out of ammo too" She tried to smile "It's been a shit day really"

He didn't reply just glared at her.

She was trying to keep it nice, she really needed a bit of help, so she replaced her knives in the sheaths on her thighs and stepped towards him, holding out her hand

"Name's Eleanor, thanks for helping me out there"

He stared at her for a long moment before grabbing her hand

"Daryl" he replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daryl looked at the woman in front of him; she was filthy, covered in dirt and walker guts. Her hair was long and hung limply down her back; it was so dirty he wasn't even sure what colour it was. She was tall, when he'd shaken her hand she had looked him straight in the eye and hadn't needed to look up. That put her the best part of six foot. From what he could see in the cut off denim shorts she was wearing most of that height came from extremely long legs. She was also clad in a tight fitting short sleeved tee shirt. A bright red flannel shirt was tied round her waist. Her outfit was completed by a pair of well-worn walking boots and thick woollen socks. She was slim, with an athletic build and her arms and legs looked well-toned.

He realised he must of been staring when he saw a small smirk play over her lips. Abruptly he turned away.

"Hope you find what you need. Don't think there's much left in this town though" He started to walk back the way he had come.

"Wait" She called, just a hint of desperation in her voice "Don't suppose you got any food you can spare, or even just some water?" As he turned to face her again she looked down "Please" she finished quietly.

With an impatient sigh he indicated that she follow him. Quickly Eleanor retrieved a small backpack and a rifle from the ground near the bodies before catching up with him as he strode off.

They walked in silence for about ten minutes, leaving the small town behind them. Eleanor took the chance to study the stranger she was trusting. He was tall and well built, with shaggy hair and she'd been very taken with his piercing blue eyes as they'd studied her earlier. He carried the crossbow with confidence and walked with a casual arrogance. He had a bit of an attitude but she decided that was fair enough. He wasn't seeing her at her best. He probably thought she was some helpless, dependant woman, that couldn't survive on her own. She was willing to let him think that for now if it got her some food.

Eventually they came to a motorbike and car parked on the side of the road. Daryl walked up to the bike and opened one of the saddlebags. He pulled out a bottle of water and threw it to her. Gratefully she pulled it open and drank half of it straight down. Never had warm water tasted so good. He then handed her a can of chicken stew. The can had a ring pull and she ripped it open, pulling chunks of chicken out with her fingers and stuffing them into her mouth.

She saw him watching, an amused expression on his face.

"Didn't your Mama teach you table manners?" he commented as she crammed the food in, finishing the can in a few minutes.

She wasn't embarrassed "I haven't eaten for four days, sorry if my manners offend you"

He opened his mouth to reply but was distracted when she started to lick the gravy off her fingers, determined to get every last bit of food. Quickly he turned away and pretended to busy himself with the bike. How could that look so hot he wondered, annoyed at himself.

"Sweet bike" He heard her comment, he turned back to see her looking at his bike, a big smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" he asked confused. She laughed out loud

"Seeing that bike bought back a few good memories." She explained "Had a boyfriend had one similar to that. Had some good times making out on it"

He glanced back at the bike, then at her again

"How the hell you make out on a damn bike?" He blurted out, without thinking

She smiled again; gazing at him with lowered eyes and took a few steps in his direction.

"It's real easy, you just have to get a bit inventive is all" Her voice low and husky she raised her eyes and looked straight into his "Show you if you want" she breathed.

He took a few steps back and stumbled into the bike, almost losing his footing. He didn't know what to say. It was almost a relief when she laughed and he realised she'd been teasing him. Looking over her shoulder Daryl was pleased to see Glenn and Maggie jogging towards them.

As they had headed back to the rendezvous point, clutching bags of supplies they had found, Glenn and Maggie where surprised to see Daryl talking to a tall woman then stumble backwards and almost fall.

"What's goin' on?" Maggie wondered as they approached. The woman didn't appear to be an obvious threat, there was no clear reason for Daryl to retreat from the stranger and they were both sure if he thought she was trouble he would just shoot her.

Eleanor turned as she heard people approaching, her hand automatically going for her knife.

"Friends of yours?" she queried

"Yeah, they're with me" He was relieved to see them; they would know the right way to deal with this woman.

As they approached Maggie stole a glance at Glenn. He was looking at the leggy stranger with a small smile on his face.

"Hey, put yer tongue away and stop drooling" she snapped at him

"I'm not drooling," Glenn started protesting before realising his wife was winding him up.

When they arrived back at the car Maggie went straight up to Eleanor.

"Hi" she said "I'm Maggie, this is my husband Glenn. Are you coming back with us?"

Eleanor was startled; it hadn't occurred to her that Daryl might be part of a group and that it would be possible to join them.

"I don't know" she replied honestly "I've been without a group for a few days now, I'd like to come back if it's possible"

"Everybody pulls their weight in our group" Daryl spoke up "What can you do? You run out of fuel, run out of ammo and hadn't eaten for days when I found you. Seem pretty useless to me."

"I'm a damn good shot; you've seen me use a knife. I'm pretty good at supply runs and I'm a hell of a cook. "She winked at Maggie and Glenn before continuing "and I've got a pretty fine ass, which you've checked out plenty, when you thought I weren't looking"

The younger couple grinned at each other and chuckled loudly, storing that information away in their arsenal of embarrassing stories to use against Daryl when the time was right. Daryl couldn't think how to deny it and was annoyed because it was true. He hadn't been able to resist a couple of glances. If she went around in those shorts what did she expect? He just turned away and repacked his saddlebags for the third time.

It was decided that Eleanor could come back to the prison with them, but it was up to Rick to decide if she could stay or not. Eleanor wanted to go on the bike but Daryl was against it. Maggie and Glenn thought it was a good idea and in the end he just gave up. They put her backpack and empty rifle in the car.

He climbed on and told her to get on behind him. She swung her long legs on with no problem.

"You better hold on" he snapped "I aint stopping if you fall off"

She shot Maggie and Glenn a look, with a small smile before leaning tight into his back and tucking her legs right up against his. As he went to kick start the bike she slid her hands around his waist and hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans.

"This tight enough?" she whispered into his ear

He was about to kick start the bike but when her hands slid around his waist his foot slipped and the bike stalled, jolting forward a few feet, making him put his foot to the ground quickly before it toppled over. Quickly he started the bike and roared off, hearing Maggie and Glenn laughing as they watched.

As they climbed into the car Glenn commented "I really hope Rick lets her stay, I think she'll liven the place up"

Maggie agreed "She'll certainly give Daryl trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eleanor was enjoying the feel of the sun on her face and the wind rushing by as she sat on the back of the bike. She felt a little bad at teasing Daryl but it was so easy to do she couldn't resist it.

Daryl was very aware of the woman leaning into his back, her hands around his waist. When she let go and moved away he was disappointed. Glancing over his shoulder he saw she was leaning back, her head thrown back, hair streaming behind her and a big smile on her face. He couldn't resist showing off a bit and accelerated the bike, taking it up to 90 on the long straight road. He heard her laugh and when he risked another glance she had her arms up above her head. As they raced along she gave a whoop of delight. He slowed as they approached the prison, giving the car a chance to catch up so the gates were open for the least amount of time.

He pulled the bike up with the other vehicles and climbed off. Eleanor swung herself off and looked around. There was a large outdoor kitchen area, with several wooden tables and benches scattered around a yard. Several people were seated and eating. The yard was filled with the smell of roasting meat and made her stomach rumble. She followed Daryl as he greeted an attractive older woman, cooking on a large grill.

"You're back" the woman smiled "find anything useful?"

Daryl frowned at her "the opposite" he muttered.

Eleanor stepped toward the kitchen and smiled at the woman "I guess I've just been insulted"

The woman's eyes widened as she took in the stranger in front of her, then her face lit up in a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Carol" she pointed at Daryl "I'm sure you're gonna be fine here, take no notice of him. He a great hunter and provider, just no good with people sometimes"

Eleanor leant closer to Carol "Don't you worry; he won't give me any problems."

Carol looked her over again and laughed "You know, I don't believe he will. You want something to eat, honey. You look far to thin" she started to pile food onto a plate as Eleanor's mouth watered at the thought of fresh meat.

Daryl doubled back and snapped at Carol "Taking her to Rick, don't know if she's staying yet. Don't waste food on her 'till we know"

Eleanor glared at him "Thanks Carol, hopefully I'll be back later to eat 'cos that smells amazing." She caught Daryl's arm "You owe her an apology. That was real rude when she was just bein' friendly. Maybe you should take a lesson or two about manners." Carol put a hand over her mouth to hide a smile, no one had ever told Daryl off before. He stood speechless for a second, staring at the tall woman staring defiantly at him.

He turned to Carol "She's right. Sorry I took the fact that she's a pain in the ass out on you" Carol nodded "Apology accepted" She was trying hard not to laugh, as were Maggie and Glenn and several other people in earshot.

Daryl turned and stalked off, expecting Eleanor to follow him. She gave a little wave to Carol and sauntered off.

Daryl waited for Eleanor to catch up, noticing how every male eye was on her as she made her way through the yard. She passed a table where four elderly men were seated and one of them called out to Daryl "That's what I call a successful run." He turned to his companions, "I just wish I was 20 years younger" Their laughter faded away as Eleanor walked up to them. She bent down so she was level with the one that had spoken

"Honey, I wish you were 20 years younger too" she kissed the top of his head and straightened up "then I could introduce you to my Mama" She walked away leaving them all laughing.

Daryl was getting fed up waiting for her so he reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward.

"You comin?" he snapped

She stopped and gazed at him "Oh honey, you only got hold of my hand" she purred "You may be cute, but you 'aint that good"

It took him a moment to realise what she had said, and it was only when he heard laughter all around him that he realised several other people had heard and found it hilarious. He saw Maggie, Glenn and Carol trying and failing to hold back the laughter. Swearing he let go of her wrist and stalked off.

"You want her to stay, you sort it" he yelled at Glenn as he stormed into the cell block.

Glenn caught up with her, "you are really pushing it with him. Starting to think you've got a death wish"

Eleanor looked guilty "I can't stop myself. He makes it so easy. Will he be able to stop me staying?"

Glenn shook his head, "It's down to Rick. He makes the final decisions. Let's get you in there to meet him"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She followed him into the cell block. There was a large area with tables and chairs and then stairs to the cells. A pretty blonde girl sat with a young baby on her lap and Eleanor stopped to admire the child.

"She's a beauty, how old is she?" she asked the blonde

"About 7 or 8 months, it hard to keep track" the young girl explained. A young boy in a sheriff's hat approached then, staring openly at Eleanor.

She leant forward and lifted the rim of the hat, looking at the boy's face.

"Well Damn, the sheriff's round here sure are handsome" she commented, causing him to blush and the blonde to giggle.

She looked up as a smiling man approached her.

"Hi, I'm Rick" he introduced himself as he reached for the baby. Eleanor looked from him to the baby, to the young girl

"You the baby's daddy?" she asked her voice sharp

He glanced at he in surprise at her tone "yeah. That a problem?"

Eleanor gave him a filthy look and turned to the door "I'm not sure this is a place I wanna stay in" she said darkly

Rick saw the way she looked at him and then to the young girl and saw she was angry about something. Suddenly he registered what she was thinking.

"You think Beth's the mother?" he questioned

"She's not?" Eleanor looked embarrassed

"No, she helps take care of Judith. She's only 17 for God's sake" Rick was angry.

Eleanor closed her eyes, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. It's just something that happened recently made me real sensitive to that sort of thing." She sighed, thinking she'd blown her chances of staying. "I guess I'll just be on my way now" She headed to the door.

"Wait" Rick's voice stopped her. "It was an honest mistake. I guess we can pretend it never happened and start again."

She gave a small smile "I'd like that, thank you"

Rick gave Judith back to Beth and told Eleanor to sit down with him. A white haired man limped over and sat with them. Eleanor spotted Daryl leaning on the wall watching them, when she caught his eye he turned away.

"This is Hershel" Rick introduced the old man, who gave her a kindly smile

"I hear you've been entertaining people already." He chuckled, than glanced at Daryl "and annoying others"

"Seems some are easier to annoy than others" she replied, getting a laugh in response.

"Daryl says your names Ellie and that you were on your own with no supplies or vehicle when he saved you. " Rick started "you can tell us what happened in a minute, but first I need to ask you 3 questions"

"The names actually Eleanor, but I guess Ellie's easier to remember, got less syllables" she glared across at Daryl, who just stared back annoyingly. "What's the first question?"

Rick looked at her "How many walkers have you killed?"

She thought for a while "I honestly don't know, dozens probably"

Rick nodded "that's okay, most people don't know the exact amount. It's just to make sure you're able to do it. The next question is how many living have you killed?"

She hesitated slightly "five" she decided to be honest.

Rick looked her in the eye "Why did you kill them?"

"The first begged me too, he didn't want to turn after he got bit. The next two were rapists and the last two were murderers and wanna be rapists. I didn't like doing it but I don't regret it" She looked straight back at him.

Hershel spoke up " You're sure these people were what you thought. It seems like you can jump to conclusions pretty quickly." He was testing her.

She took a deep breath " The first was my Father, I saw him get bit, there was no way he was going to survive and he didn't want to turn. The second two, I caught in the act. They had kidnapped a girl from her group, only 16 years old. When I came across them in the woods, the first had had his turn and the second was about to. I killed them both and helped return her to her family. She couldn't cope and a week later killed herself. I stayed with the family until about 4 days ago when we were attacked by a group of men. They killed the others and took me. I fought them so they locked me in a room with no food and water for 3 days. They thought it would break me. There was six in the group. Four of them left to get supplies and the remaining two decided they didn't want to wait. They dragged me out and one of them pinned me down and the other sat across my legs and then he…." she glanced around the room and realised there were children there "let's just say revealed his intentions. I managed to knee him in the balls, and shove him into the other one. I got hold of a gun and killed them both, stole a car and got away. I couldn't hang around 'cos I didn't know when the rest would be back. That's why I wasn't prepared for the road, I hadn't planned to be out there. I only escaped last night." She was aware of a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Carol standing there.

"That explains why you were so upset about Beth and the baby" Rick said quietly, understanding why she had been so angry. He looked at Hershel, who nodded, then glanced at Carol.

"Go with Carol and get something to eat and drink, then she'll find you a cell. We're a bit full at the moment so you may have to share but we'll find somewhere. That is if you want to stay." Rick stood up and gave her a big smile "Welcome to the prison"

Eleanor reached over and hugged him, "Thank you, I'd love to stay "she reached round the table and gave Hershel a hug as well, much to his surprise.

Carol took her arm "come on, we need to start feeding you up. You're far too thin. Then I'll show you the showers and then we'll find you a place to get some sleep" The two women made their way outside to the kitchen.

"She seems to be a capable young woman" Hershel commented "With all the extra mouths we have now it's not a bad thing to have an extra pair of hands"

Rick agreed. "We'll give her a couple of days to get her strength back then we'll let her go on a run, see how she does"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night Daryl was on watch in the tower. He didn't mind doing the night shift as he didn't sleep much and it meant he could avoid people during the day under the pretence of catching up on his sleep. He heard someone coming up the ladder and the trapdoor opened revealing Eleanor. She gave him a cautious smile.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

He shrugged "Can't stop you" he muttered.

She climbed into the room and closed the trapdoor. He went back out onto the walkway. She followed him, holding something in her hand.

"I got coffee" she waved a thermos flask at him "You want some?" He wanted to say no but actually really enjoyed a coffee and it was something they didn't have very often.

"Guess so" he said grudgingly. She opened the flask and poured coffee into two cups she'd also bought with her. The smell drifted across to him. "No milk or sugar, hope that's okay" she handed him one of the steaming cups.

"What'd wanna go and spoil a good coffee with milk and sugar for?" he asked, inhaling the smell, and taking a sip.

"That's good stuff, not the usual shit we have." He exclaimed as he savoured the delicious flavour.

"It's from my personal stash" Eleanor smiled "Few weeks ago found one of those fancy coffee shops, there were 2 packs of the good stuff on the floor under a shelving unit. Keep it for my own personal use. Lucky the jerks that took me took all the bags and supplies from the people they killed and I managed to grab mine. Would have been really pissed if I'd lost that"

"So why I'm getting' some?" He asked.

"I guess you could say it's apology coffee." She looked up at him "Wanna say sorry if I embarrassed you in front of those people earlier. Wouldn't be getting any if I didn't feel so bad about that."

"Coffee's good enough I guess I can forget it" He stared at her for a few seconds before looking away. "How'd you know I liked coffee?"

"I asked Carol. She seems to know about everybody. She's a real carer, looks after everyone" Eleanor smiled "She's a lovely lady."

"Yeah, she is" he agreed, still enjoying his drink. "You got a place to sleep sorted yet?"

She frowned "Yeah, I gotta share with this old woman. She's real nice but snores like you wouldn't believe. Seems she goes to bed about 8 o clock and sleeps straight through till morning, snoring the whole time. I was in there for about an hour and I was thinking about smothering her with my pillow. Might see if I can find a corner somewhere, make my own space."

She was surprised when he laughed

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We took in a load of people a couple a weeks ago. It was all old farts and kids. Can't get a minute's piece now. S'why I like doing the watch at night and going hunting during the day." He thought for a moment "There's some offices we don't use. Show you later, maybe you can fix one up. At least you can shut a proper door."

"Thanks, appreciate it" Eleanor sat on the railing around the walkway and he leant on the wall. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence, neither feeling the need to talk. After a while she pushed herself up and collected up the empty cups and flask.

"Gonna grab a shower and see if I can get some shut eye" She headed for the trapdoor, before turning back to him "Thanks again for saving my butt today. See you in the morning" As she was about to climb down the ladder he surprised both of them by blurting out

"Going on a run tomorrow, you wanna come?"

She grinned "Hell yeah, wanna prove what I can do. Show you I 'aint useless" with that she disappeared down the ladder, leaving him wondering what the hell he was doing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Sadly I do not own anyone except my OC.**

**Thanks for reading my first attempt at fan fiction. Sorry if it's a bit slow to start but I am trying to build up the relationships between the characters, there will be action and angst soon. Please review so I know how I'm doing. Thanks to the lovely people who are following this effort **.

Chapter 6

The next morning she arrived at the cars bright and early. Daryl was already there, checking over the car they were going to use. Carol was there making sure they had food and water packed for the trip. She reminded Eleanor of her mother, fussing over her and her brother before they went off on a school trip. The thought made her smile sadly. She had no idea what had happened to her Brother or Mother, she could only hope they were still together, her brother could take care of them both, he was ex-army , a real tough son of a bitch.

"Well don't you clean up real pretty?" Carol greeted her with a kind smile. Daryl glanced up at the sound of Carol's voice and couldn't help staring at the woman in front of him. She was wearing slim fitting jeans that clung nicely in all the right places, and a black camisole top. She was wearing her red shirt over the top, tied at the waist and unbuttoned all the way down. Now her hair was free from dirt and walker blood he could see it was a honey blonde colour, with lighter sun-bleached highlights. As she walked towards them she was tying it back into a long braid.

"That was the best shower I've had in a long time" she smiled at them "Damn, it was the only shower I've had in a long time. It's good to feel clean again" she walked next to Daryl and peered at the engine, reaching in and adjusting one of the connectors.

"You know much about engines?" he asked

"Not a damn thing" she confessed "just thought it would look better if the writing on that thing was the other way up"

He looked at her for a second, before rolling his eyes and muttering "crazy woman" He stood up and slammed the hood of the car shut, stepping back. He nudged Eleanor's hip with his own

"You manage to get any sleep last night?" he asked with a small smile, which she returned .

"Yeah, by the time I finished my shower, I was so tired I fell into bed and crashed, got a good few hours. Hot breakfast today and now I'm ready to go"

Carol watched the exchange between them, pleased they seemed to be getting on. "I guess the coffee worked" she thought to herself.

The young boy in the sheriff's hat, Eleanor now knew to be Rick's son, Carl, ran past them.

"Michonne's back" he called excitedly.

"Michonne?" Eleanor asked Carol.

"She's a real badass with a big sword and a bigger attitude" Daryl joked "You two will either get on real well or kill each other"

Carol gave him a shove "Oh come on, she's not that bad." She turned to Eleanor "Come say hello"

The three of them walked to the gates and Carol helped Carl open them. A black woman with amazing dreadlocks and a big katana sword strapped to her back galloped through on a lovely chestnut horse. As she dismounted Carl and Rick hurried to meet her. Her stern face lit up in a beautiful smile when she saw Carl and she reached into her saddlebag and pulled out a pile of comic books, handing them over to him. "Don't forget I get to read them when you're done" she reminded him. He thanked her and ran off, leading the horse to a makeshift stable and clutching the comics. She was in deep conversation with Rick when the others approached her.

"Welcome back Michonne" Carol greeted the younger woman, with a hug. Michonne and Daryl just exchanged nods and didn't speak. Rick introduced Eleanor and the two women sized each other up. They both seemed to reach the same unspoken conclusion. They would reserve judgement until they knew more about the other. Daryl leaned across and whispered to Rick "if they were men they'd be seeing who could piss the furthest now" which caused the sheriff to splutter with laughter. The women both turned to face them.

"You got something to say, Deputy Grimes?" Michonne asked menacingly.

"How 'bout you, Mr Dixon, any comments?" Eleanor leaned forward.

"Just sayin' we need to get movin'. Got a housing development to check out" Rick looked innocently at the women.

"Bout that" Daryl looked at the ground "Ellie's comin' too" he told Rick.

Rick looked surprised "You sure you're up to it? Only came in to us yesterday, sure you got your strength back?" He stared at Eleanor.

"I'm fine" she told him "Just needed something to eat and a night's sleep. Ready to go now"

He nodded "Okay then. What weapons you got?"

"Just these two knives and a machete. Got no ammo for my rifle and lost my handguns to the bastards that took me" She looked annoyed "Pissed about that, they were good guns"

Rick pulled a gun out of his waistband. "Take this for now, we'll get you fixed up when we get back." He passed the weapon over and was reassured to see the first thing she did was check it was loaded and make sure the safety was on, before tucking it into her belt.

As they headed back to the car Michonne decided she wanted to tag along as well. Rick drove, with Daryl in the passenger seat and the two woman in the back. Eleanor was aware of Michonne studying her as the car sped along the road.

"Seen enough yet?" she asked quietly

"Not sure" Michonne replied "let you know when I've seen what you can do."

"Don't you worry about me, I'm sure I can handle myself even without a pretty sword" Eleanor smiled sweetly, as an annoyed look crossed Michonne's face.

"Play nice, girls" Daryl turned in his seat, looking back at both of them with an amused smirk "might need both of you to look out for us men"

**A/N Please let me know if you think I am managing to stay in character. Thank you. **

**Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They arrived at the housing development and decided to leave the car a short distance away and head in by foot. Once the area was clear of walkers they would bring the vehicle in to load with any supplies they managed to find. The development was made up of about fifteen houses, all built a few years before the outbreak. They were nice looking family homes and they hoped to find some decent supplies.

"Food and water are a priority, then batteries, ammo and medical supplies. After that whatever else you think will be useful." Rick decided they should split up into pairs. He and Michonne would do the houses on one side and Eleanor and Daryl would do the other. "If anyone gets into trouble fire a single shot ." They split into pairs and head to the nearest houses.

Daryl broke open the door of the first house and Eleanor slipped inside, her machete in one hand, knife in the other. There were no walkers in the downstairs rooms. Daryl headed upstairs, crossbow aimed ahead and Eleanor followed him. They checked the first two rooms with no problems. As they approached the next closed door they could both hear the familiar shuffling and moaning. Daryl aimed his crossbow and indicated for Eleanor to open the door. She twisted the handle and threw the door wide open. A walker stumbled out and Daryl fired, the bolt entering the creatures eye. As it fell another walker appeared in the doorway. It was the rotting body of a small child of no more that 3 or 4 years old. It was snarling and reaching for Daryl as he reloaded his weapon. Quietly Eleanor stepped behind it. She crouched down and wrapped her arm around the tiny body, stopping it from moving, carefully she slid her knife into the base of its skull, forcing it upwards into the brain. When it stopped moving she removed her knife and gently lay the body on the ground.

She stood "never get used to the children" she said sadly as they moved onto the next room. Once they'd checked the rest of the rooms and found them clear they moved through the house and piled what they found by the front door, ready to load into the car. They found some fruit trees in the garden and picked a couple of bags of apples and pears as well as some blackberries.

"Fresh fruit will be good for the kids" Eleanor was pleased. They checked the garage and found a car with some fuel in, which they siphoned into an empty fuel can. There were also some packets of vegetable seeds, which Daryl thought Rick would want as he had started to try and grow food at the prison.

They followed the same routine in the next three houses with no problem. They were getting a lot of useful stuff and there were still three houses to check. They seemed to work well as a team. Daryl appreciated the fact that she understood what he wanted without a lot of annoying talking. A few hand signals and she was in the right place, doing the right thing at the right time. He wondered if she could hunt and found himself thinking about taking her on his next trip.

They entered the last but one house and went upstairs. As they were checking the rooms they heard a single gunshot. Daryl raced back downstairs as Eleanor ran to a window. She could see Rick and Michonne on the porch of a house opposite. Rick was pointing down the road and she tried to see what he was gesturing at. As she watched he and Michonne disappeared back into the house, slamming the door. As she went downstairs Daryl came back inside. He closed the door behind him.

"Herds comin', help me block this " He started to push a large chest in front of the door and she ran to help him. They shoved a few other items of furniture against the door. Glancing through the window she could see the first walkers coming along the road.

"Be better off upstairs, less chance they see us" she grabbed the bag she'd been filling with supplies and they headed up to one of the bedrooms. They could hear the walker's outside, brushing against the windows and door. They barricaded the door and peered out the window. It was a massive herd, walkers were filling the street and there was no obvious end in sight.

"Gonna be here sometime" Daryl commented "wish we hadn't left the food Carol packed in the car"

Eleanor tipped the contents of her bag out on the floor and picked through them.

"Got some cereal bars and a couple cans soup as well as green beans. Found a can of soda as well" She held up a familiar red and white can.

Daryl reached for the beans and used his knife to open the can. Using their fingers they shared the contents, then each had a cereal bar before passing the can back and forth.

The herd was still passing so Eleanor decided to search the room. She opened the wardrobe and started going through the clothes. She pulled things out and dropped them on the floor if they were no good. When she found a slinky, red cocktail dress she couldn't resist holding it up to herself and glancing in the full length mirror.

She saw Daryl watching and gave an embarrassed smile "just the thing for killin' walkers" she laughed. He reached past her and pulled something out of the wardrobe

"Only if you wear it with these" he held up a pair of strappy red shoes with four inch heels "even I know you gotta accessorise right"

They both laughed at the thought of her standing at the prison fence stabbing walkers in a designer cocktail dress wearing killer heels.

"You turn up in that, there'll be a lot more help at the fence from the old fogies. Thought some of those old timers were gonna have heart attacks when you walked through in them shorts yesterday"

His voice trailed off as he realised she was looking at him with an amused expression.

"What?" he wasn't sure if he'd said something wrong

"I'm trying to work out if there's a compliment in there somewhere" she smiled

He shrugged his shoulders and returned to the window

"Take it how you want." He turned away from her "herds thinning out. Should be passed soon"

She shook her head and returned to sorting through the clothes, taking some jeans and several tops. They weren't her size but they would do for some of the other women at the prison. She also took several pairs of socks and some trainers. In the bottom of the wardrobe she found a sports bag and stuffed everything in it.

Once the herd had passed they unblocked the door and finished searching the house. They found some first aid items in a bathroom cupboard and some baby clothes that would do for Judith in a few months. They had already found some formula and some packs of diapers in a previous house.

They met up with Rick and Michonne in the middle of the street.

"Herd's heading toward where we left the car. We'll have to wait a while before we can get it." Rick was concerned.

"I'm gonna go check the gardens in the other houses now we got time to spare" Eleanor started to head back across the road.

"I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Michonne why don't you go with her?" Rick didn't want to take any chances. "You see what you can find and me and Daryl will head for the car."

The woman both looked like they were going to object but Ricks face told them they wouldn't get anywhere. They went into the first garden and found a small greenhouse. The glass was broken so rain water had got in and there were some tomatoes and cucumbers. There were even a few grapes on a tatty vine. Eleanor pulled out a plastic bag and they silently began to fill it.

They were in the third garden when they heard the familiar sound of several walkers approaching. Michonne drew her sword and Eleanor tightened her grip on her machete as they turned to face the approaching threat.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It had taken Rick and Daryl a couple of hours to return in the car. The stragglers of the herd were still milling around the vehicle and they had to wait for them to pass out of earshot. As they drove into the town they saw Michonne sitting on a porch, eating an apple. There was a strange car parked on the road with the hood up. They couldn't help noticing the long legs and denim clad rear that was bent over the engine.

"Always thought the scenery in Georgia was real nice" Rick commented as they climbed out of the car. Daryl couldn't help agreeing.

"When you've finished drooling, little help'd be nice." Michonne rolled her eyes as she walked towards them. Sheepishly they both adverted their eyes.

"'bout time you turned up" Eleanor called from under the hood as she checked the engine over. As they got closer they noticed a trailer hitched to the back of the vehicle. It was already full with the supplies they had gathered, as was the back of the car.

"Took so long weren't sure you were comin' back. Thought we'd better have a plan" She straightened up and slammed the hood closed. "Found this in one of the garages. Engine's running fine, should get us back no problem, plenty of fuel too"

She saw Daryl staring at her "Thought you didn't know about engines" he muttered.

She looked guilty "My Daddy had his own auto shop, I used to help him out. I was just messin' with you earlier." She smiled sweetly as she picked up another bag and headed to the car they had arrived in. He shook his head and followed her. As they went to collect the last of the supplies from the furthest house they came across the bodies of several walkers.

"Trouble?" Rick asked, noting there were at least 20 bodies.

"No trouble, just a few stragglers. The girl here's pretty good with a machete" Michonne indicated Eleanor, who gave her a small smile.

"You're not too shabby with that sword of yours either" she commented

"You two best friends now?" Daryl asked "Gonna be sleepovers and braiding each other's hair next"

The women ignored him and climbed into the car with the trailer, Eleanor in the drivers' seat.

"See you back at the prison" she accelerated away in a cloud of dust, the trailer wobbling madly behind them.

"Remind me why I bought her back with me again" he grumbled to Rick.

"'Cos she's pretty good in a fight, can fix cars and she sure can fill a pair of jeans." Rick suggested with a grin, as they got into their now full car and set off.

They didn't see the other car until they arrived back at the prison. Eleanor had parked and was unpacking the trailer before they got there. As they pulled up alongside she laughed at them.

"You drive like an old lady goin' to church" she teased Rick as he got out.

"Just wanted to get here alive" he replied, opening the trunk and handing bags to some of the others that had come to help unload. He saw Michonne standing to one side, leaning on a wall. She looked shaken.

"You okay?" he asked, concerned. It took a lot to shake Michonne.

"Don't ever let me get in a car with that crazy woman again. She drives like a lunatic. I thought we were gonna die at least three times, and I've no idea how the trailer is still the right way up" She shook her head "I can't believe I'm still alive"

Eleanor laughed "Quit complaining, you big pussy" she teased, causing a gasp from some of the nearby people. Nobody ever insulted Michonne.

"You were always safe. My daddy used to build race cars in his shop, I used to race them for him all the time. I was pretty good too, won a few races"

Carl was impressed "you were a racing driver before the turn? That is so cool. What sort of cars?, how big were the engines? Where did you race?" The questions flew at her, and then another teenage boy, Patrick joined in.

"Whoa, slow down there boys" Eleanor held up her hands in surrender "Let me finish unloading this lot, grab myself a drink and then I'll tell you all about it."

The two boys grabbed as many bags as they could carry to speed the unloading up. As they headed inside Rick heard Patrick asking Eleanor what she would like to drink and if he could get her anything else.

He turned to Daryl "I guess she's got some admirers."

Daryl snorted "not surprised, she goes around looking like a teenage boys fantasy come to life" His voice trailed off as he realised several people were looking at him and smiling.

"Gotta get this stuff inside" he muttered, grabbing a couple of bags and almost running inside.

Michonne exchanged an amused glance with Rick "looks like she's got another admirer" she laughed.

Daryl was cursing himself for speaking without thinking, all he needed was people to start thinking he had feelings for Eleanor. He liked her and she was certainly good looking but that was as far as it went. It didn't pay to get too close to anyone these days, you just get attached to someone and then they were gone. He'd seen how losing someone close could all but destroy a man and wasn't prepared to take that chance himself. He took the bags of supplies into the kitchen area and handed them to Carol.

"You've done really well. All this will keep us going for a few weeks. Did it go okay?" Carol started sorting through the bags, putting stuff away.

"Trouble with a herd, part from that no problems" Daryl looked around and saw Eleanor sitting on a table, her feet on a chair, telling Carl and Patrick about her days as a racing driver. From what she was telling them it sounded like she'd won the Indy Car Championship at least twice and very nearly was a Formula one racing champion. The two boys were staring , wide eyed, believing everything she told them.

Eleanor felt someone staring and looked up to see Daryl in the kitchen, watching her, a small smirk on his face. She smiled back and gave him a wink over the teenager's heads as she launched into a tale about a head to head challenge with a well-known, professional driver.

"She's got them eating every word she says." Carol laughed "Patrick came in here to see if we had hot chocolate 'cos that's what Eleanor said she missed the most. He was so upset when we didn't I gave him a candy bar he could take instead. Should of seen his face when she gave him a peck on the cheek and called him Darlin'. I've never seen a boy go so red"

"She's lyin' through her teeth and they're dumb enough to fall for it" Daryl commented.

"It's not doing any harm. Look how happy they look. Don't see that very often nowadays" Carol didn't see a problem with it.

Daryl shrugged and turned away as Glen and Maggie came into the room. Glenn made his way over to Eleanor and started listening to her wild tales.

"Another dumb ass" Daryl helped himself to a drink and left the kitchen. On the way out he suddenly remembered something. Turning he called across the room.

"Hey Glenn, found some rounds for that shotgun of yours. They're in my pack"

"Cool, Thanks" Glenn saw Daryl's pack on the table where he'd left it and reached for it. "Okay if I get them?" He was already undoing the pack. Eleanor saw Daryl go still and a strange look cross his face as he tried to reach for his bag before Glenn opened it. It was too late Glenn had already got it undone and was reaching inside, searching for his rounds. A puzzled expression turned into a huge grin as he pulled something red out and held it up.

"There something we need to know about you Daryl?" he asked between laughs. Eleanor realised he was holding up the red dress she had admired earlier on.

She saw the embarrassment on Daryl's face and knew he was going to cover it with anger. His fists clenched as he approached the oblivious but highly amused Glenn. Eleanor saw Carol leaving the kitchen, she'd obviously seen the same thing and was coming to intervene.

She slid off the table and pulled the dress from Glenn's hands,

"That's mine, you dumbass. I know it's stupid but I couldn't resist it when I saw it in one of the houses." She held it up in front of herself and smoothed it down "I just wanted something pretty again. My bag was full so I stuffed it into his when he weren't lookin'" She looked at Daryl, pleased to see he was relaxing, but he still didn't meet her eye. "Sorry Honey, should of told you. Didn't think anyone was just gonna go lookin' in your bag" she gave Glenn a disapproving look and he cringed.

"You're right, sorry Daryl. Shouldn't of just helped myself." Cautiously he handed the pack over to the hunter, who snatched it away. He pulled out the ammo and handed it to Glenn with a glare, before stomping out of the room.

Maggie walked over to her husband "Sometimes I think you have a real death wish and other times I think you're just dumb" she shook her head, glancing at Eleanor "Thought I was gonna be a widow for a while there" she joked. "Thanks for saving my jerk of a husband"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Very excited to see two more followers - Thank you. This story is actually finished and I am working on several more. My husband thinks I'm obsessed - he may be right. Please let me know what you think, is it worth me downloading anything else?**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy xx**

Chapter 9

Daryl was on watch again that night and wasn't really surprised when Eleanor came up the ladder into the watch tower. She had a blanket wrapped around her and was holding a bag.

"Seeing as you missed dinner thought I'd bring you some food. There's coffee as well" she set down the bag and started pulling things out.

"Is it the good stuff again?" he asked hopefully

"Course it is" she handed him a steaming mug. "There's beef stew here, just need to warm it up."

She pulled out a camping stove and a small saucepan, and emptied the contents into the pan, leaving it to heat. Neither of them spoke until the stew was heated and Daryl was tucking into it. He hadn't wanted to face anyone that evening so he'd avoided meal time, it was only now he realised how hungry he was. As he ate he was aware of Eleanor watching him.

"What?" he snapped, knowing exactly what.

"Why'd you bring the dress?" she asked

He shrugged "Thought you liked it, couldn't see why you couldn't have it. Dumb idea though, when you gonna wear a thing like that?"

"It was a real nice idea" Eleanor was standing in front of him, with a smile playing on her lips. "I guess I can wear it now" She let the blanket drop to reveal the dress. He laughed when he saw she was wearing it over her jeans. It was low cut and very short and even over the denim she looked good in it.

He nodded in approval, "worth bringing it."

She stepped forward and put a hand on his cheek "You're a good man" she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the other cheek "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" she gathered up the remains of the meal and went to leave.

"Thank you, it's been a long time since anyone did somethin' so nice for me" she said as she left the tower, leaving him staring after her.

It had been several weeks since Eleanor had joined the group at the prison and she had settled in well. She regularly went on supply runs with different members of the group and had proved herself time and again. Carl and Patrick had finally got wise to her tall tales but they still enjoyed her company, as did several of the older men from Woodbury, she flirted shamelessly with them and they loved it.

Because there seemed to of been an increase in the number of walkers around the prison Rick wouldn't let anyone go outside the gates alone. Even Daryl had to take a back-up when he went hunting, which didn't go down very well. After the third time he sneaked out alone Rick threatened to take his crossbow and stop him going at all.

"Like to see you try" was Daryl's response and a loud argument had followed. It was only Beth's intervention, putting herself between the two men, while holding Judith, that had stopped it coming to blows. In the end Eleanor had volunteered to go with Daryl on his next trip. He agreed to give it a go and decided to ignore all the knowing smiles and quiet comments, just out of his earshot.

The first trip had been a success, Eleanor couldn't hunt or track and she didn't know how to use a crossbow but she was quiet in the woods and willing to follow his instructions and it was nice to have her watching his back. After the first trip he only went if she could come with him. They were both aware of the gossip spreading around the prison but neither cared that much. They were just friends and happy to keep it that way.

On a run to a local supermarket Tyreese and Bob had returned with an unopened crate of Jack Daniels and there had been a party in the prison. Both Daryl and Eleanor had had too much to drink and Eleanor had pulled him into the small office she was using as her room. They had kissed but both had pulled away laughing, "Damn, it's like kissing my Brother" she'd complained and they hadn't tried again.

They were having to go further from the prison to find game and each trip took longer. They had been walking for several miles and found nothing.

"The last thing I heard is we've found ourselves a cabin in the woods and we're at it like bunnies every time we go out. Apparently these trips should only take half the time and we should be bringing back twice as much as we do" Eleanor filled him in on the latest rumour. Usually they made him laugh but this one annoyed him.

"Maybe we shouldn't bother risking ourselves going out, just shut ourselves in your room, see if they can feed themselves. Think people would have better things to do than gossip." He complained.

"I appreciate people saying things like that. As soon as the rumours 'bout us started, guys stopped hittin' on me. It's great. Downside is pretty much all the women under 40 hate me" she laughed.

"Why?" he didn't get it

She pulled a face at him "Why'd think, dumbass. They think I'm with you which means they can't be. They're jealous."

"Really?" he couldn't believe that "Who you talking about?"

She stopped and grinned at him "You got your eye on someone?" she asked "'Cos if you have we need to have a big public break up, make you available again"

"Well… there's this one girl" he started slowly.

"Who?" She demanded "We need to get you fixed up…" she stopped when she saw him smirking at her. "Asshole" she yelled, punching him on the arm.

"Got yer" he laughed.

They splashed through a shallow stream and crossed a small clearing. Once they were back under the cover of the trees they decided to stop for something to eat. Once again Carol had packed them a lunch.

"Not been here before. Start looking properly when we've finished eatin', hopefully there'll be some game round here." Daryl leant back against a tree, crossbow by his side. Eleanor sat next to him, her back resting on his arm. Once they had finished eating they set off again, this time in silent hunting mode. Daryl pointed to some tracks in the undergrowth and she frowned at him, she couldn't see anything. Tracking was not her thing. As she silently followed him she thought she heard something behind them. Glancing at Daryl she knew he did too. She pulled her knife and started back the way they'd come. They both heard the sound of several things moving through the woods all around them, making no attempt to be quiet.

"Go back" Daryl hissed and they headed back towards the clearing they'd walked through earlier. Eleanor was ahead of him when suddenly a man crashed out of the undergrowth, slamming into her and knocking her flying. She managed to swing her knife and with a loud curse the man fell back, clutching a wound on his side. Before she could get to her feet another man grabbed hold of her, this time Daryl fired and the man fell, an arrow protruding from his head. Further down the track a third man stepped out and Daryl raised the crossbow. Before he could fire he heard a cracking sound and the crossbow was wrenched from his hands. He didn't hesitate but pulled out his knife and headed towards Eleanor. She had got to her feet and was holding her knife in front of her defensively as the man approached her, a gun in his hand but not raised. She glanced over her shoulder at Daryl and he saw her eyes widen in panic as she screamed at him to look out. He turned in time to see a large man swing a baseball bat towards him. He was aware of a blinding pain and then blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you so much to all who are following this story, you are doing my ego the world of good.**

**So excited to get my first two reviews:**

**sillygabby - sorry to keep you hanging, hope you like the updates.**

**MonkeyGoBoo - Glad you are enjoying it. Lots more to come.**

**Thank you both for taking the time to let me know what you think.**

Chapter 10

He awoke to pain, his head and neck hurt as did his arms and his shoulders were screaming in agony. As he came to he realised his wrists were bound together, above his head, a chain was wrapped around the rope and then fastened to a post cemented into the ground. While he was unconscious he'd been hanging by his arms, his legs buckled and unable to take his weight. Still dazed he tried to get his feet under him to get some of the strain off his shoulders.

"Hey" a small voice whispered and he realised Eleanor was there too. She was bound in the same way he was. It was then that he saw she had twisted herself against the post and tucked herself against his chest, trying to support some of his weight with her body. He managed to stand for himself and she sighed with relief as she straightened up.

"'Bout time you woke up" she muttered "Gonna get you on a diet when we get back"

"The hell's goin on?" His voice was raspy and his throat burning "where are we?"

"It seems we wandered into this gang of assholes territory. I wounded one and you killed the leaders' son. That don't make us very popular round here. They keep goin' on about punishment. They got a couple of kids trussed up over there as well" She was keeping her voice low, trying not to draw attention to the fact he was awake.

Daryl looked around him, squinting in the sun as his head pounded. A short distance away there was another pole with two young men tied to it. They were sitting back to back on the ground, hands bound behind them. They were looking at him and Eleanor with tired, scared eyes. The youngest didn't look much older than Carl and the other only looked about 20. Beyond them he could see several people milling around a large open pit in the ground. There seemed to be smoke drifting from the pit. Just to the side of it was a strange metal frame lined with a metal mesh. He saw chains attached to the frame and some kind of pulley system. Looking the other way he saw a farmhouse. A group of people were heading in their direction from the house.

"They're well-armed and there's some guy thinks he's Indiana Jones, got a damn great bull whip" Eleanor explained.

"Must of used that to snatch my crossbow" Daryl watched the people get closer. The man with the whip was with them.

The group stopped near them and studied the captives. Finally one of the men spoke to Eleanor

"You injured one of my men, for that you will be punished. Then you will be kept until we need you" he turned and faced Daryl, reaching out and taking the hand of the only woman in the group.

"You killed our son. For that you will die….eventually"

"Your people attacked us for no reason. We were just defending ourselves" Eleanor tried to reason with them. The woman stepped forward and stuck her hard across the face.

"Shut up. You were in our territory, that made you ours. Now you will pay" She looked Eleanor up and down.

"Need to fatten this bitch up, she's all skin and bones. No meat on her" Daryl and Eleanor exchanged horrified looks. Suddenly the fire pit and the metal frame made sense.

"What kind of sick, twisted bastards are you?" Daryl spat out, trying to twist free.

The man gave a tight smile.

"The type that owns you and can do what the hell he wants with you." He turned to the man with the bull whip. "Let's get this started"

The man with the whip gave a cruel smile and walked several paces behind Eleanor before turning back. She looked at Daryl with frightened eyes.

"What's he doin', I can't see…" she gave a cry of pain as there was a crack and the end of the whip bit into her back. Daryl screamed at them and tried to get free as they laughed. The whip tore into Eleanor three more times and each time she cried out, tears filling her eyes.

"Ellie, look at me!" Daryl called trying to get her attention. She forced her pain filled face up and looked at him. "You're gonna get through this" He reassured her "You'll get through 'cos you're strong. " He flinched as she was struck again "then we'll be able to kick their asses for hurtin' you"

"Fine words, but pointless" The man faced him "soon you'll be dead and she'll be our prisoner. We'll be able to do what we want with her and you won't be able to do a thing about it." He turned to the man with the whip "Three more lashes should be enough"

The man smiled again and the whip lashed out. This time Eleanor screamed and her legs buckled as she tried not to pass out. As she stumbled, she twisted and Daryl caught a glimpse of her back. It was torn and bloody and he renewed his struggles even though he knew it was pointless. She did pass out after the next hit and was unconscious for the last strike. When he had finished the whip man came over and studied his work. He seemed satisfied with what he had done.

He looked across at Daryl, a pleased expression on his face

"Looks like you let your woman down big time. Didn't protect her" he smirked. Daryl stared at him coldly

"You're gonna die tonight" he told him. He said it so certainly the man paled and took a step back, before controlling himself

"Yeah right, but not before you" he retorted.

"Enough talking, we need to get on" The woman spoke up. She walked over to Eleanor and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up.

"Not so mouthy now, bitch" she commented. Eleanor's eyes opened and her leg kicked out, catching the woman in the stomach, causing her to land on the ground. Furious she jumped up and lunged at the bound woman.

Her husband caught her around the waist and pulled her away.

"You can have her later. We need to do this" he calmed her. She nodded and gave Eleanor a twisted smile "Later bitch"

Eleanor smiled back at her "Lookin' forward to it. I can still take you, even trussed up like this"

Daryl couldn't help a small smile at her attitude. He was aware of movement behind him. The man whose son he had killed was there. He had Daryl's knife in his hand.

"Nice knife" he gripped the handle, testing the weight, feeling the balance. "Good and sharp too"

He used the blade to cut through the fabric of Daryl's shirt, exposing his back.

The woman leaned in close "our son was 19 years old when you killed him, we're gonna cut you one time for every year he lived" She stepped back and her husband slashed down with the knife, cutting into Daryl's back. He hissed in pain.

"Stop, you crazy motherless bastards!" he heard Eleanor scream out as the knife cut him again and again. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out. He heard Eleanor crying his name and focused on her face. She was openly crying, tears rolling down her cheeks. She struggled with her bonds and managed to get her fingers close to his. She gripped his hands as best she could and he returned the grip. On the tenth cut he did cry out and he felt her grip on his hand tighten. On the fifteen cut he blacked out and she felt his fingers slip from her hands. She renewed her struggles, blood from her bound wrists running down her arms as she fought to free herself, screaming in anger at them the whole time.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N not a 100% happy with this chapter, let me know what you think.**

Chapter 11

Once they had finished all nineteen cuts they used the knife to cut the rope binding Daryl to the post. Two men caught him by the arms and dragged him towards the metal frame. All attention was focused on what was happening by the fire pit. Eleanor was left alone. She took several deep breathes to calm herself. She had to focus if they were to stand any chance of escape. She studied the post and the chains. From what she could see the chain was just looped around the post, not fixed in any obvious way. She glanced across the yard. No one was looking her way. They were more concerned with chaining Daryl to the metal frame. She wrapped her legs around the post and gripping with her hands as best she could she began to inch her way up the post. Her back was agony but she was running on adrenalin and managed to work through the pain. As soon as she could reach she worked the chain over the top, freeing herself from the post. She dropped to the ground and found Daryl's knife where it had been dropped to the ground. She grabbed it and ran to the other post, where the two young men were tied. They were both watching her, the younger one had traces of tears on his face.

"I'm gonna cut you free, then I need you to release me" she told the older one "You help me and we can all get outta here" The man nodded as she began to saw through the rope holding him.

"You got names?" she asked

"I'm Mitchell, this is my kid brother Jamie" the man introduced himself. "These freaks killed our mother, then they….." he couldn't finish but his glance toward the fire pit said it all. "They said we were next, but then they took you two" His hands were free and he grabbed the knife and started to cut the rope binding Eleanor.

"You got a plan?" He asked her

"Still working' on it" she was looking around, trying to find inspiration. As soon as she was free Mitchell cut through the rope holding his brother.

Glancing at the people round the fire pit, she heard the woman order water thrown over Daryl, she wanted him awake so he could feel everything. Eleanor couldn't wait to kill the bitch.

She saw a pick-up truck parked nearby and, followed by the two boys, ran for it. Opening the door she was relieved to see the keys in the ignition. There was a rifle leaning up in the passenger foot well. Grabbing it she found it was fully loaded.

"Can you drive?" she asked Jamie

"I'm still learning, but I know what to do" he replied.

She looked at Mitchell "you go up to the house and see what medical supplies you can find. Get any bottled water you can find as well, and if you can get some alcohol that'd be great. Also any clean towels or sheets." He hesitated, looking at his younger brother

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him, he won't get hurt. I just need you to do this for me and fast" He nodded. As he turned to run to the house she gave him the knife.

"Take this just in case, and if you see a crossbow in there grab it" He looked puzzled , but agreed and set off for the house.

Eleanor got into the truck with Jamie.

"I need you to keep your head down to start, then when I say you take over the driving. You okay with that?" He nodded, looking scared but determined.

She started the truck and raced towards the crowd of people by the fire pit. By the time they had realised the truck was heading for them at speed it was too late for many to get out of the way. The truck ploughed into the group, killing and injuring several. Eleanor stood up through the sunroof and using the rifle started taking out the survivors. Jamie was driving the truck around, making a moving target and knocking down survivors when he could. Eleanor saw the woman and her husband trying to take shelter behind the frame Daryl was chained to. Two shots from the rifle and they were both down, wounded not dead. Once she was sure there was no one left to threaten her Eleanor swung her legs out of the sunroof and jumped to the ground. She stalked over to the injured couple, pointing the rifle at them.

"Get up and get out here!" she yelled. Whimpering they crawled out. She hit the man with the stock of the rifle, knocking him semi-conscious to the ground. She grabbed the woman and pulled her across the yard, towards the pit.

The woman started screaming and fighting, but she had been shot in the side and had little strength. Eleanor threw her to the ground at the edge of the pit.

Eleanor stared at her, no emotion on her face.

"You're going to die, bitch" she said as she fired the rifle. The bullet hit the woman in the head and then Eleanor kicked the body into the fire pit. She heard an anguished cry behind her and saw the woman's husband limping towards her. She let him get close then grabbed his arm as he tried to strike her. Pulling him off balance she turned so he was balanced on the edge of the pit. He tried pleading for his life but she didn't listen. She let go of his arm and he fell backwards, screaming, into the fire pit.

Without looking back she ran over to Daryl, he was barely conscious. With Jamie's help she managed to undo the chains holding him and as he slumped forward the two of them took his weight. Mitchell arrived with a bag full of items he'd found in the house.

"The whip guy was in there, taking a leak" he told her quietly "I used the knife and took him out for you. He had this nearby." She smiled quickly when she saw Daryl's crossbow.

"Thank you" she gave the young man a quick one armed hug as they helped Daryl over to the truck. Mitchell laid a blanket in the bed and the three of them manoeuvred the injured man face down onto it. Eleanor paled as she saw the extent of the injuries.

"I need to get him to my people as soon as possible. Can you drive?" Mitchell nodded and climbed behind the wheel. "Tell me where to go" He turned the truck and headed to the gate. Eleanor stayed in the truck bed with Daryl. Mitchell had found a half bottle of scotch as well as some water and a couple of clean towels. She poured the scotch over the wounds on his back then soaked one of the towels in water. Carefully she lay the towel over Daryl's back. It was all she could think of to do, to try and keep it clean and infection free. The other towel she used to wipe his face, then she eased down next to him, brushing his long hair off his face and stroking his cheek.

"Just hang on honey, don't you die on me now" she whispered.

Once she had worked out where she was and given Mitchell directions to the prison it only took about 30 minute to get there. She told him to drive right up to the gate.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N It's the weekend so I'm going to download extra chapters. Thanks to all those following and making this story a favourite.**

**Special thanks to **

**MonkeysGoBoo - Thanks for kind review, I'm glad you like Eleanor and hope you continue to enjoy this story.**

**Belli - Thanks, so much for the lovely, wonderful review, it really made my day.**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Maggie was on guard duty and as soon as she spotted the unfamiliar truck heading towards them she called down and told someone to get Rick. As he came out he was surprised to see her running across the yard towards the gates, yelling for them to be opened as fast as possible. It wasn't like her to abandon her post. As soon as the truck pulled through, Maggie opened the door and started giving the strange man driving instructions. Instead of parking the truck with the other vehicles he began to drive it closer to the entrance to the cell block.

"Get Daddy, quickly!" Maggie yelled. Trusting her Rick didn't hesitate, he turned and called for Hershel. By the time the two of them were outside the truck was as close as possible to the entrance and Maggie was in the truck bed, with a visibly distressed Eleanor. Rick ran to the truck and what he saw in the back made his heart sink. Daryl was face down on a blanket, unconscious, with a blood soaked towel covering his back. He threw himself into the truck.

"What happened?" he demanded

"Just help him" Eleanor was clearly hurt as well and seemed to be going into shock, she was exhausted and battered and shaking in Maggie's arms. "Please, help him"

With help from Glenn and Tyreese they managed to get Daryl into the cell block. He'd cried out in pain as they'd moved him. They laid him on one of the tables in the common room area as there was more space and light than the cell they used as a first aid room . Rick cleared everyone out, they didn't need to see this.

Carefully Hershel removed the towel, Rick turned away from the sight of his friends damaged back and he heard Maggie choke back a sob. Eleanor was standing next to him, a glazed look on her face.

"I poured whiskey over it to clean it, then covered it to try and stop infection. I didn't know what else to do" her voice cracked.

"You did good, that was the right thing" Hershel reassured her, as he assessed the injuries.

"I'm going to have to do a lot of stitches; I also need pain killers and antibiotics. We're short of those. I'm also going to need some form of sedative and IV drips" Hershel gave Rick a worried look "I need Bob as well, he'll be a great help" Maggie ran to find the army medic.

Rick stood "I'll organise a run, we'll find what you need from somewhere."

Eleanor pulled herself to her feet "I'm comin' too"

"Young lady, you are in no fit state to go anywhere" Hershel was firm with her "you are clearly exhausted and have obviously been beaten. Also if Daryl wakes up I think I'm going to need you here. Rick will be able to deal with it, you know you can trust him." She knew what he said made sense but still felt she had to be doing something. It was only when she tried to move that she realised how bad her own injuries were. Her back was burning and her cheek and jaw hurt where the woman had struck her. She was wearing a sweatshirt she had found in the truck and hadn't told anyone about her own wounds.

Hershel was telling Rick about a Veterinary supply warehouse about 30 miles away, explaining that a lot of the drugs used for animals were the same as those used on humans. They decided it was the best place to try. Bob rushed into the room with Maggie, his eyes widening when he saw the man on the table.

"What happened? Who could do something like this?" he was horrified. He started to examine the damage. "We need to stitch the worse cuts. We'll need to give him a lot of pain killers and an IV drip to keep him hydrated. I think we'll need to keep him sedated for a while. " He turned to Eleanor, "Are there any other injuries?"

She nodded "He was hit with a baseball bat, knocked out cold for a couple of hours. He was really groggy and dazed when he came round"

Bob exchanged looks with Hershel "Could be a concussion as well" they agreed.

Rick faced Eleanor "I'm going with Glenn and Michonne, we'll get what he needs. You stay strong and be here for him" He reached out and pulled her into a hug. She cried out in pain and pulled away.

"Eleanor, are you cut too?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him . She tried to deny she was hurt but Maggie grabbed the back of the sweatshirt and lifted it, revealing Eleanor's injuries.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she gasped.

Eleanor twisted free "He needs help more than me. Don't waste supplies on me" Bob came over to her.

"At least let me clean the cuts and dress them. It's not going to help any of us if you get an infection. Hershel can start working on Daryl, while I take care of you" He was persuasive and she found herself agreeing to some basic care. She refused to take any painkillers until she knew they had enough for Daryl as well.

As Bob was treating her Glenn rushed in. He cringed when he saw her back and went white when he saw Daryl.

"Jesus" he whispered. He went to Eleanor and gripped her hands tightly. "The boys outside, they told us what happened and how you escaped. What you did, don't ever feel bad about it, they deserved it and more" He turned to Rick "Michonne's outside, we're ready to go" As they left he touched Eleanor's cheek.

"He'll be okay, he's a tough son of a bitch" With that he headed off with Rick.

Once Bob had treated her he started to help Hershel, they cleaned each cut before they started stitching, but they soon ran out of antiseptic. They didn't have any antibiotics left and had given him what pain relief they had but it wasn't really powerful enough to do much. Maggie and Carol tried to get Eleanor to sit and eat something but she wouldn't, she kept pacing around the room.

Daryl suddenly regained consciousness. He gave an animal like howl of pain and tried to get to his feet, thrashing around and knocking away restraining hands. He caught Bob with one of his arms and knocked him to the ground.

Eleanor ran to his side and caught his hands, calling his name. He slumped back down onto the table, breathing heavily, his eyes wild. She knelt in front of him, gripping his hands.

"Daryl, look at me" she commanded, she released his hands and took hold of his face, lifting it so she could meet his eyes. After a few seconds his eyes focused on her and he started to relax a little.

"Ellie" he croaked her name "You okay?" She rested her forehead against his, still holding his face.

"I'm fine" She reassured him "We're back at the prison, Bob patched me up, now him and Hershel are taking care of you. You just knocked Bob on his ass, better hope he don't hold it against you."

"What happened to those dicks that took us?" he asked, trying to turn and sit up. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him down.

"Don't worry 'bout them, they aint gonna hurt anyone again. You just worry 'bout getting' better." She didn't go into details.

His hands reached for hers and gripped them tightly.

"Hurts like a bitch" he muttered

She managed a smile "Don't be such a pussy, it's just a few scratches. Rick's out with Glenn and Michonne. They'll be back soon with some kick ass pain killers. You just gotta lie still and hang in there for a little while longer"

He released one of her hands and rested his free hand on her cheek.

"Ellie, sorry you got hurt, I should've looked after you better. The whip guy was right I let you down" his voice was fading and he was slipping into unconsciousness again.

"You did not let me down, there was too many of them, we had no chance. You don't get to think like that" her voice rose slightly. He didn't reply, his hand slipped from her face as he passed out again.

Eleanor slumped back onto the floor at the side of the table. She was aware of people helping her to her feet and trying to guide her away but she struggled.

"Need to stay here, what if he wakes up again?" she protested.

Carol was next to her, a supporting arm around her waist, carefully avoiding her injuries.

"You need to get some rest. You'll be no good to anyone if you're exhausted. Lie in the first aid room and get some sleep. I promise I'll wake you if anything happens." She let Carol guide her into the cell and help her lie on her side. Gently Carol brushed her hair from her face, then she covered her with a blanket. She was asleep before Carol had left the room.

**Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your comments. Thanks xxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Carol woke her a few hours later; they were back from the run and had managed to get everything the medics needed. They were working on Daryl now, having given him some stronger painkillers and a sedative to make sure he didn't come round again while they were treating him. He was attached to an IV bag and his skin was grey and covered in a film of sweat.

"He's doing well. Breathing easy, heart rate's even and his blood pressures okay, a little low but not enough to be a problem." Hershel explained the situation to her as he worked alongside Bob to repair the damage. "Now we've got the supplies we need we can get him sorted. We think it's best to keep him sedated for a while afterwards, give him time to heal. We all know if he's awake he won't stay still." He gave her a rueful smile and she had to agree.

It took several hours to finish repairing the damage, but finally the two men stood back, rubbing tired eyes and stretching aching backs.

"We've done the best we can. The rest is up to him now" Bob turned to Eleanor. "He should be fine with rest, but it may take a good few weeks before he's back on his feet fully recovered."

She nodded, "Thank you" she leant over the table, brushing hair from the side of Daryl's face.

"Thank you both." She embraced both men, an arm around each of them. Carefully they hugged her in return, aware of her own damaged back.

Rick entered the room and saw the three way hug, for a moment his heart sank, fearing the worse, then he saw Bob's smile. He hurried over and Bob filled him in on the situation.

"We need a hand getting him to a room away from everyone, he just needs somewhere he won't be disturbed. Last thing he'll want is everyone passing by staring in." Hershel explained to Rick.

"He can have my room" Eleanor offered immediately, "It's away from everyone and got a door that can be closed" Rick looked at her confused

"I thought you shared with Emily, from Woodbury" he said

Eleanor looked guilty "I did for a couple of nights, but I couldn't cope with the snoring. Daryl helped me move to one of the offices out back" She pointed to one of the barred doors that they usually kept locked. There were several small office rooms just the other side. A couple were used for storage but most were empty, or so Rick had thought.

"You've been sleeping through there on your own for weeks." He was angry "We still get walkers in there every now and again. How could Daryl let you take such a risk?"

"He didn't let me, I chose to do it. We went in one night and cleared the area back to the next set of gates and secured them. Nothing can get in now" Eleanor was defensive, knowing they should have told Rick but she liked being away from everyone and didn't want others moving into the area near her.

Rick was about to argue with her but Hershel interrupted "That sounds ideal. Rick you go check the gates are still secure. Me and Eleanor will make sure the rooms suitable" His tone wouldn't allow argument so they did as they were told. The mattress on the floor was too low to be suitable so with Glenn's help they dragged a wide desk from another room. They lowered it by cutting the legs down and put the mattress on top. As a makeshift bed it wasn't ideal but it would do the job. Daryl was moved in and left to rest. He was kept sedated and either Hershel or Bob checked in every hour or so. For the next 24 hours, Eleanor only left the room for bathroom breaks. She made herself eat and drink what either Maggie or Carol bought her, she knew she had to keep her strength up. If she met anyone on her way to or from the bathroom they greeted her warmly, either congratulating or thanking her for bringing their hunter back to them. The two brothers, who had helped her escape had been welcomed into the group and came to see her regularly. They had told everyone how she had freed them and then rescued Daryl despite being so badly hurt herself and she was treated like a hero. None of them realised how badly she had been affected by what she had done to get them all away. At the time it had seemed the only thing to do, but now when she closed her eyes she could hear the sound of the truck hitting the people in the crowd and the screams of the injured before she coldly shot them. She could still see the face of the man she had let fall into the fire pit to burn alive. Even though they had been evil and twisted she had still killed them. At her reckoning it had been at least twenty people and she was finding it hard to live with.

Now Daryl was stable and sleeping she spent less time in the room with him. On the rare occasions she did sleep she slept in his bed up on the perch. A few days after their return Rick caught her re-entering the prison alone, a couple of squirrels and a rabbit in her hands.

"You know the rules, no one goes out alone" he was concerned about her and it made him angry.

She handed him the small animals "Checked the snares and reset them" she muttered as she drifted past him, leaving him shaking his head in frustration.

The fourth time she was caught coming back alone he made it clear no one was to allow her out the gate. The next day it was noticed she was missing and a quick search found a blanket draped over the barbed wire at the top of the fence. As he debated whether or not to send a search party out to look for her Carl ran up to him.

"Dad" he cried "my gun's missing. I think Eleanor took it. She asked to borrow it yesterday 'cos it's the only one with a silencer but I told her no. I thought she'd try to go outside again" he was upset and Rick hugged him to calm him down.

"Eleanor's in a bad place at the moment. She's struggling with what she did so she and Daryl could escape. It wasn't wrong but it was hard on her. She needs time to get through it. I guess her way to deal with it is to go off on her own. We just have to hope she gets over it soon." He reluctantly decided not to send anyone out to look for her and prayed she would be okay on her own.

She didn't return until the next day, finally staggering back to the gap in the fence where they had first entered, when they had made the prison their own. The gap was held with a padlocked chain and was guarded at all times. It was the turn of a young man called Zack, who had been taken in by the group after being found sleeping in his car, alone on the road. He was surprised to see a tall, slim woman stumbling towards him, a small, young deer across her shoulders. As he fumbled with the padlock he saw several walkers approaching her , drawn by the scent of the freshly killed animal. Tiredly she dropped the deer , pulled her knife and turned to face the approaching creatures. She killed the first couple but more were coming and she was getting outnumbered. Zack was weaving the chain free from the fence and as soon as it was open he pushed his way through and took out several walkers with his own knife. He then caught the swaying woman around the waist and helped her back into the prison. Once she was safe he collected the deer and carried it through. He couldn't believe she'd been able to carry it any distance, even though she'd gutted it and removed as much unnecessary weight as possible it still weighed a lot. He secured the chain and padlock again before turning to her.

"I guess you're the infamous Eleanor I've heard all about. I'm Zack, don't think we've met yet" He held out his hand and she took it, letting him pull her to her feet .

"Rick's pretty pissed at you and I don't think Carl's too happy. Hope you haven't lost his gun" He picked up the deer again, "Come on, time to face the music. Maybe this meat'll make him go easy on you"

It didn't, Rick was as angry as she'd ever seen him. He yelled at her, calling her stupid and irresponsible and then he'd given her a relieved hug.

"You gotta stop doin' this. What I'm supposed to tell Daryl when he wakes up and finds you've got yourself killed. You know he'll blame me and I aint ready for that." He tried to reason with her, then gave up and handed her to Carol and Beth.

**A/N A bit slow I know, but I am trying to show how Eleanor was affected by what she had to do for them to escape.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N A filler chapter, explaining a little more about Eleanor's frame of mind and giving Daryl a chance to recover a bit.**

Chapter 14

They sat her down in the kitchen and heated some water, before gently cleaning her blood covered face and arms. Beth went to the shower area and found some shampoo and they leant her back and rinsed the blood, leaves and other debris out of her hair. Once they were done Carol took her to her own cell and found some clean clothes to fit her.

"When you're changed and ready come to the kitchen, we'll get some food in you. Everyone's already looking forward to the venison you bought in. Can't believe you did that on your own"

Carol left her to change her clothes, knowing exactly where she would go next. Once she was ready she went to see Daryl. Herschel was in the room, checking him over. His smile turned to shock when he saw Eleanor in the doorway. She was pale, with shadows under her red rimmed eyes and she had lost weight. She stood looking for a second before coming towards the bed.

"How's he doin?" she asked

"Very well. See how well his back is healing, there's no sign of fever or infection and the blow to his head has gone down. He should be right as rain in a few weeks. Should be able to start reducing the sedatives in a few days, start to wake him up." He rose and took her hands in his, leading her over to the bed. "You just sit there a minute and let me check up on you. You haven't let anyone see your back since Bob patched you up " she didn't resist as he gently lifted her top and checked her wounds.

"You need a clean dressing and some antibiotics to be on the safe side. Carrying a deer back over your shoulders wasn't the smartest thing you could do" his eyes twinkled as he looked at her "Although I have to say I'm looking forward to a venison steak for dinner tonight" she managed a small smile at him as he fussed over her.

"Go get something to eat. You have to take care of yourself. He's going to need a lot of help to fully recover and I think you're about the only one he allows to help him. I know you two are close, I've heard the gossip, but I always thought you were more like brother and sister. The way you two fight and disagree is like Maggie and my son Shawn before he died. Always fighting but always there for each other."

"That's just how it is" she spoke quietly "Though we don't mind what other people think." She smiled "it means men don't hit on me 'cos they're scared of him and the woman leave him alone, which he likes 'cos he's scared of them" Hershel laughed out loud at that.

"Yes, he's not the most social of people is he?" he commented, as he collected up his supplies. "Don't forget to go and eat" he reminded her as he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Eleanor sat on the bed next to Daryl and told him all about how she'd managed to track the deer, against all the odds and then used Carl's silenced gun to take it down.

"I had to gut it, to get rid of the weight" she told him "Never done it before on my own, it was gross, I got covered in blood and muck. You're gonna have to show me how to do it right." She stood, "I'll come back later, gotta get something to eat."

She left the room and slipped unnoticed into the common area. She froze as she heard the shrill tones of one of the woman bought back from Woodbury, she wasn't sure of her name but found her rude and unpleasant.

"So they say it's going to be weeks before he's going to be able to go out and hunt again. I don't know what we are supposed to do in the meantime. " She took a bite out of a piece of venison jerky before continuing " maybe if he hadn't been cavorting around in the woods with that damn slut of a woman, he'd of been paying attention and not got hurt. Downright irresponsible if you ask me" Her eyes widened as Eleanor appeared by her side.

"Hi" Eleanor said coldly as she kicked the chair next to the woman out from under the table. She sat on the table and rested her feet on the back of the chair. "Enjoying the jerky?" The woman swallowed and opened her mouth to speak, but Eleanor interrupted her.

"I remember the day we bought that deer in. We left at first light, 'bout 4.30 in the morning I think it was. It was raining real hard, the day of that big rain storm. Walked miles in the wet before we found the tracks then followed them for hours. Finally found the deer 'bout lunch time. After we killed it we gutted it and then Daryl carried it back on his shoulders. Must have been 7 or 8 miles. Course the smell of the fresh meat drew walkers from all over, had to keep stopping to fight them off. It was dark before we got back here, and still raining. Don't remember ever getting so wet before, both soaked through to the skin. Once we got back had to deal with the meat, can't leave it too long in this heat. Chopped the thing up, then sliced and diced bits, salted them and hung them to dry, to make that jerky you're stuffing your face with. Carol said she'd left us some stew but by the time we'd got to the kitchen someone had helped themselves to it. We ended up with a tin of peaches between us. Daryl then went and did his shift on watch and I got a couple of hours before going out on a run with Glenn the next day." She stood and towered over the now silent woman, aware the whole room had fallen silent and was watching them. She heard Glenn say something to Beth and the young woman left the room quickly. She reached down and grabbed the woman's shirt and pulled her to her feet, leaning into her scared face "Don't you ever sit there and say he's irresponsible, he does more for this group than anyone, risking himself almost every day to keep ungrateful bitches like you fed and safe. Say what you want about me, even though I'm no damn slut, but you ever bad mouth him again, I will kill you. You got me?"

The woman squirmed in her grasp, twisting herself free, she raised her hand and tried to slap Eleanor but before she could make contact Eleanor caught her wrist and twisted her arm behind her, forcing her onto her knees, whimpering in pain and fear.

"Eleanor, let her go, she's not worth it" Glenn's voice came from behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw him holding his hand out "Come on, let's go take a walk" She shook her head

"This piece of shit needs to learn her manners. I don't see her doin' runs or taking watch duty. I aint ever seen her on the fence, killin'walkers. I never seen her helpin' Carol in the kitchen or with the laundry or even helping care for Judith, while Rick busy runnin' things. All she does is eat and complain. What damn use is she?" she twisted the woman's arm again, making her cry out.

"Eleanor, please let her go" She saw Rick and Carol come into the room at a run, Beth following.

Rick approached her "Let her go" he repeated firmly. Eleanor looked up at him, then down at the cowering woman. Finally she let go of the woman's arm with a shove that sent her to the floor. She looked at Carol, a hopeless, lost look on her face. Quickly Carol and Beth moved forward, taking her hands and pulling her from the room.

Rick spoke to Glenn for a few moments before turning to the woman. She scrambled to her feet, trying to regain some dignity.

"That was unacceptable behaviour. I insist you do something about it" she demanded.

"You're right it was unacceptable. When Eleanor has calmed down I fully expect you to apologise to her for what you have said today and from what I gather you have said on many other occasions as well. Her and Daryl are out in all weathers for many hours, at great risk, trying and succeeding to find fresh meat for all of us. Eleanor spent last night outside the prison alone to bring us a deer, despite being badly hurt herself. I expect all of you to treat her with respect and gratitude. If any of you are not happy with things here no one is forcing you to stay." He stared around the room, no one met his eye. "I also expect you to stop gossiping about their personal lives. It is nothing to do with any of us." He turned to the speechless woman beside him.

"Tomorrow you will go to the fence and take your turn at clearing the build-up of walkers. It's about time everybody here pulled their weight" With that he turned and stalked out of the room, followed by Glenn.

"Damn that felt good" he exclaimed as he and Glenn looked for Eleanor and the other women. Glenn laughed out loud.

"Did you see the look on her face when you said she had to apologise? Always thought she was an awful woman. She was so unpleasant to Maggie when she realised we were together and not married." The two men finally found the women outside. Carol was rocking Eleanor in her arms as she sobbed heartbreakingly. Beth stood to the side, helplessly. She ran to Rick and Glenn.

"It's best if you don't come out. She's just let everything go, she still really troubled by what she did to escape, she thinks it's her fault Daryl got hurt. She says if she wasn't with him he'd of got away, he got caught 'cos he tried to save her. She's been storing it all up and now it's just burst out. " Beth looked over at her, tears in her own eyes.

"It's best to let her get it out, hopefully she'll start feeling better" Rick agreed with Beth. They went back through the door leaving the women to it.

"Damn" Glenn muttered, running his fingers through his hair "never thought I'd see her lose it like that"

Rick was shaken as well. He felt bad that he hadn't spotted how bad she really was. He knew from experience what it was like to lose it. He'd been through it himself when he'd lost Lori.

"We need to take better care of her, need to get her right for when Daryl wakes, he's gonna be a handful while he recovers. We're gonna need her. She's the only one he listens to"

Glenn looked thoughtful "I've heard the rumours and gossip and not believed it, but what do you think. Are they just friends or is it something more?"

Rick shook his head with a smile "If I'm honest, I haven't got a clue. They're both so closed I can't work it out. I like to think they're together 'cos they'd be good for each other, but I think they're most likely just friends."


	15. Chapter 15

**Grumpy Daryl causing problems**

Chapter 15

A few days had passed since the incident in the common area and Eleanor seemed to be improving. She stopped trying to get out all the time and began to talk to people again. She was embarrassed by her display but most people felt the woman had it coming to her. They were fed up with her attitude and gossip. She had grudgingly apologised to Eleanor and was now getting quite good at clearing the fence. She also started helping Carol with the laundry.

Hershel and Bob had decided to start reducing the amount of sedative and pain killers they were giving Daryl. It had been just over a week since their escape and they felt it was time for him to wake up. Over the next few days they gradually cut back on the dosage. On the third day he groaned and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back" Hershel leant over, a smile on his face "How you feeling?"

"Like crap. How long I been out?" Daryl mumbled, still groggy.

"About 10 days. We've been keeping you sedated to give you the best chance of healing." Hershel helped him take a drink of water, waiting for the inevitable outburst. He wasn't disappointed.

"What the hell? You been keeping me drugged up? "He tried to get to his feet, managing to sit up before a wave of dizziness swept over him. He took several deep breathes to keep from throwing up. Hershel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, you still need to rest. It will be a while before you're back to full strength." The older man tried to get him to lie back down.

"Need to get back out there, people gonna need food, gotta go huntin'" Daryl was protesting weakly.

"We're okay for meat at the moment. Eleanor bought a deer in a few days ago, and she's been checking the snares." Hershel tried to reassure him.

"How'd she get a deer, she can't track for shit?" Daryl was more impressed than he let on.

"I've no idea how she did it. I just know she took Carl's gun and silencer and climbed over the fence to get out. She was out all night, then turned up with a damn deer over her shoulders and several walkers at her back. Zach went out and helped her through the fence." Hershel explained

"Sounds about right. She's a crazy bitch" Daryl commented, "She okay, they hurt her pretty bad?" he was concerned.

"She's fine now. Her wounds are healing and she's accepting what happened. She was out of it for a while, had a fight with one of the woman from Woodbury a couple of days ago, right in the common area in front of everybody" Hershel chuckled "apparently the woman got what she deserved"

"Ellie don't take crap from anyone, does she?" He sighed "wish I'd seen it." He glanced awkwardly at the white haired man "Where is she?"

Hershel smiled "Think she's on watch. She's been spending all her spare time in here, watching over you, talking to you, she's been real worried"

Daryl shrugged "Hasn't needed to be worried, sounds like I've just been asleep for a week." He was still irritated they'd kept him drugged for so long. He wasn't really aware how badly hurt he'd been.

Hershel smiled again and patted him on the arm. "You just stay there and get some rest. I'll go tell the others you're awake. There's a lot of people been concerned about you" He had barely closed the door behind him before Daryl was pulling himself to his feet. His whole body ached and his back felt tight and sore, but he was damned if he was going to spend any more time lying around in bed. He stumbled as he tried to walk to the door and had to grab the back of a chair to steady himself.

As he stood there, breathing deeply the door flew open and Eleanor burst in. Her smile faded when she saw him on his feet.

"God damn it!" she exclaimed "you aint meant to be up yet." She moved towards him, reaching out to take his arm "need to get you into bed" she tried to lead him back, well aware he was smirking at her choice of words.

"You got real bad timing, making an offer like that when I aint got the strength to even stand on my own, never mind anything more energetic" he joked.

"Yeah right, in your dreams" she muttered.

He resisted her efforts to get him to lie down. "Need to go somewhere first" he told her awkwardly.

"Where? If you need food, I'll go get you some. You certainly aint up to a watch yet. Get back on the damn bed" She frowned as she struggled to turn him.

"Damn it, woman" he yelled "just let go of me. I need to go take a piss, if that's okay with you"

She sighed and hid a smile at his annoyed expression. "Okay, I'll help you to the bathroom, then you come back here and you rest up 'till the Docs say you can get up"

He glared at her "Don't need your help, I aint an invalid" He pulled his arm free from her grip and staggered a few steps before having to rest his hand on the wall to stop the room from tilting wildly around him. She was watching, her arms folded and a knowing look on her face.

"You gonna let me help or shall I just go find you a bucket to go in 'cos you aint gonna get there on your own" she kept her expression neutral.

He thought for a few seconds "You can help me to the door, but you aint comin' in" he didn't look at her as he admitted he needed her help.

"Why in the hell would I wanna come in with you? You aint got anything I wanna see" she teased. It took them a good few minutes to make the short walk to the bathrooms, her arm wrapped around his waist and his slung over her shoulders, his fingers gripping her shirt as they shuffled along.

"Hope we don't run into Hershel or Bob" Eleanor worried "pretty sure I'll be in trouble for letting you do this"

"Hope we don't run into anybody, don't want to be seen shufflin' about like some sick old timer" He was uncomfortable with the whole situation, not used to being weak and having to rely on someone else. When they finally reached the bathroom Eleanor pushed open the door and they limped in.

"I'll be outside, yell if you need me" she left him to it. When he hadn't returned after several minutes she started to get worried and banged on the door calling out "You okay in there?" When there was no reply she pushed through the door and found him on his hands and knees, trying to get back to his feet. With a muffled curse she hurried over and knelt beside him.

"Knew this was a bad idea. What happened?" she asked

"Blacked out for a second. Guess I'm still not right" he admitted. She pulled his arm around her shoulders and tried to help him up but she wasn't strong enough.

"I'm gonna have to go get someone to help, I can't do it on my own" she rose to her feet but he caught her hand, stopping her.

"No, can't we try again? Don't want anyone seeing me like this" She nodded in understanding and took his arms as he gripped her waist. As she tried to help him up the door opened and Glenn came in.

His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene in front of him, Daryl on his knees, with his hands on Eleanor's waist as she stood in front of him, gripping his arms.

"Whoa , sorry, didn't mean to disturb anything" He started to back out of the room, embarrassed.

"Wait!" Eleanor called him back "Need your help here" Once he understood what was happening he helped get Daryl to his feet and then back to his room. When he saw Hershel and Rick waiting there, looking disapproving he left quickly

"Glad to see you back on your feet " he called over his shoulder as he fled the room.

With a sigh of relief Daryl sank back down on the bed. Neither he or Eleanor looked at the other men.

"It took you less than 5 minutes to do something dumb, that's even quicker than I expected." Hershel scowled at Daryl, before turning his gaze to Eleanor "and I expected better from you, Eleanor" Rick had to hide a smile as they both hung their heads, like children being told off.

"If you don't let yourself heal you could open up the wounds again, that will put you back where we started and I don't want to spend hours sewing you up again, not to mention the risk of infection" Hershel explained patiently.

Daryl glanced up, looking guilty "sorry" he muttered, he looked at Eleanor "Weren't her fault, I made her do it. Don't yell at her" Hershel's lips twitched under his beard "Okay, I won't. I think you both understand now don't you? Rest and food, that's what you need"

Eleanor looked up "I'll go get him some food. There's some of that deer left" she ran from the room, glad of an excuse to escape.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Sorry the chapters vary in length so much. When I started this I never planned to download it so there were no chapter breaks. I've had to go through and add them afterwards where it felt right.**

**Please r & r, I love knowing what you think.**

**xxxx**

Chapter 16

She hung around in the kitchen as long as she thought she could get away with it, giving Hershel time to leave the room. She'd grown very fond of the old man and didn't like him looking as if he was disappointed in her. She finally returned holding a tray with two plates of food and two bottles of water on it. Carol had insisted on giving her extra, saying they both needed to start building their strength up again. Rick was still in there, keeping Daryl company and filling him in on what he'd missed over the last 10 days. He stopped talking and they both looked at her as she entered.

"What?" she was aware of their gaze and felt uncomfortable.

"That's a whole lot of food there. Carol trying to fatten you up again?" Rick laughed. Eleanor set the tray down on the edge of the bed.

"There's far too much for me here, share with me" she invited Rick, as she handed the other plate to Daryl. He started to tuck in, realising how hungry he was.

Rick shook his head "I can't take your meal, Carol will never forgive me for one thing, and you need it"

"Can't eat this much, it will only go to waste" She held the plate towards him and after a slight hesitation he took some of the meat. She then bullied him into eating some of the vegetables telling him that as he'd grown them he should eat them. Once both plates were empty Rick stood and took the tray.

"I'll get these back to Carol, then it's my turn on watch. I'll catch up with you later." He left the two of them alone.

"You did well getting' him to eat something'" Daryl commented "He's always givin' his share to Carl or the other kids"

"I know, and it's making him ill. That's why I did it" Eleanor pushed his legs to one side and tucked herself on the bed next to him, sitting with her back against the wall.

They sat quietly for a while, neither feeling the need to speak, and then Daryl broke the silence.

"Rick told me how we got out, what you had to do. You did good, they got what they deserved" he said quietly.

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs,

"I know they were bad but it don't make it any easier to know I killed so many people. I let a man fall into a fire, I burned him alive." She closed her eyes and shivered at the memory of his screams as he burned.

Painfully Daryl pulled himself onto his side, resting on one arm, his face level with hers. Awkwardly he put his hand over hers as they rested on her legs, giving her what he hoped was a comforting squeeze.

"If you hadn't done it, we'd both be dead and so would them two boys out there, and anyone they found after us. You did the right thing, stop beatin' yourself up about it." She returned his grip with a small smile.

"I know. I'll be okay"

He let go off her hand and gave her a grin "What I really wanna know is how in the hell did you manage to track and catch a deer? You're crap at trackin'" She laughed and launched into a farfetched tale about following the animal for miles and fighting off dozens of walkers, before carrying the carcass for hours. Some of it was actually true.

After a couple of hours and several other visitors, Eleanor could see he was getting tired so she decided it was time to let him rest. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm gonna turn in, I'm tired and got early watch tomorrow. You need anything?"

He shook his head "nah I'm good. Since I got your room, where're you been sleeping?" he hoped she hadn't had to go back to the cell with the old lady that snored.

"I've been sleeping in that pit you call a bed, up on the perch. Had to ask Carol to wash the blankets, got her to use some real nice smellin' soap. Smells like strawberries up there now." She chuckled as she saw the look of disgust cross his face. Before leaving the room she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Get some sleep, see yer tomorrow"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After a week of forced bed rest Daryl was going crazy, at one point Hershel had actually locked the door to stop him from trying to get out. They had to make sure they kept the younger children away from that area, to stop them picking up the bad language that came through the door. Finally Bob and Hershel decided he could leave the room as long as he took it easy, no hunting or going on runs. They wouldn't even allow him to go on watch as they felt climbing the ladder to the watch tower would put too much strain on his injured back.

Eleanor was on night watch and wasn't surprised when the trapdoor opened and Daryl climbed into the tower.

She rolled her eyes at him "Hershel'l lock you in the room again if you don't behave." She smiled, glad to see him, night watch was boring and she was glad of some company. They walked out onto the walkway and stood side by side, looking across the open space into the surrounding forest.

"Do you think that madman will come back?" she asked. Eleanor had heard all about The Governor and his attack on the prison, she also knew he was responsible for the death of Daryl's brother Merle. Daryl and Michonne had spent weeks trying to find him, so make him pay for what he had done, but the trail had gone cold and they had given up. Many people had died in his failed attempt to take the prison. He had turned on his own troops and gunned them down when they had fled the battle. Rick and the others had chased after him, thinking he had returned to Woodbury, the town he had run but there had been no sign of him. They had returned with the young and the old of the town as well as Tyreese and his sister Sasha, who had refused to take part in the attack. They had also found Karen, hiding among the bodies the Governor had shot down and allowed her to return and become part of the group.

Daryl shrugged "I dunno, maybe. This time we'll be ready for him. Rick and Michonne got a whole load of weapons from that last run they did. We got more people keeping watch. He won't catch us out next time"

She nodded "Yeah, we won't let him take this place, worked too hard to make it home" She walked around the walkway, her rifle in her hands, her eyes alert.

He watched her as she paced, it was a hot, bright night and she was wearing a loose fitting, strap top and her jeans. In the moonlight he could see the scars on her back, where her top didn't cover them. He walked quietly up behind her as she stopped and leant over the railings. Cautiously he reached a hand out and traced one of the scars lightly with his finger.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked as he felt her body tense at his touch.

She turned, breaking the contact "not really, skin feels a bit tight still sometimes. What about you?"

She looked into his face and he lowered his eyes.

"Still hurts a bit" he mumbled, still not looking at her.

"What's the matter?" she sensed there was more to this visit than an enquiry into her health.

He shook his head, saying nothing. She waited knowing he wanted to say something, but knowing he wouldn't be rushed.

"Should of protected you better" he suddenly blurted out "Should of fought them harder, not let them take you"

She grabbed his face and made him look at her "We've already been through this, you got nothing to feel bad about. We were outnumbered, no way we could of got away. They had guns and an asshole with a whip. You gotta let this go. We got away and we saved those two kids, it all worked out in the end." She stared straight into his eyes. Suddenly, unexpectedly he dug his fingers into her hair and pulled her into him, kissing her. She was so surprised she didn't respond and he quickly released her, stepping back, embarrassed.

"sorry, dunno why I did that" he mumbled as he backed away and headed for the trapdoor.

"Wait" Eleanor called as he disappeared down the ladder. She swore under her breath, she wanted to tell him she had liked it, he'd just caught her off guard. She wanted to tell him she wanted more, but she knew she'd just messed it all up. He found showing his feelings so hard she'd probably just hurt him badly and ruined any chance they may have had.

Daryl couldn't believe he'd been so dumb. He wanted to show Ellie that he liked her, cared for her but instead he'd grabbed her like she was a cheap slut. No wonder she hadn't kissed him back, he'd just blown any chance with her and probably ruined their friendship as well. He stormed into the cell block and collided with Carol, almost knocking her to the ground. He managed to grab her arms in time to stop her falling.

"Someone's in a hurry. Where's the fire?" she joked as he released her arms. He just growled at her and pushed by, heading back to his room. Carol looked after him, a puzzled expression on her face.

"I think he had a fight with Miss Eleanor" a little voice informed Carol; she turned and found Lizzie, one of the children from Woodbury standing behind her.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, taking the little girls hand to return her to her cell, she had a habit of wandering around the prison on her own.

"He just came out the watch tower door and Miss Eleanor was looking over the side looking sad" Lizzie reported as Carol tucked her back into bed.

Eleanor was pacing around the walkway, running her fingers through her hair, clearly agitated when Carol arrived in the tower.

"Thought you might need this" she handed a plastic cup over. Eleanor took it and sniffed.

"Is that Southern Comfort?" she asked, Carol nodded and held up her own cup.

"Figured it would help calm you down" she explained, smiling at Eleanor's horrified look.

"Did you see what happened?" she asked, cringing

"No, but Lizzie told me you and Daryl had a fight and you looked sad. I saw him and he just looked angry" Carol was intrigued but didn't want to pry.

Eleanor took a sip of her drink. "I just screwed up so bad and now I don't know what to do" she looked so sad Carol went and hugged her "We were talking and he just grabbed me and kissed me. It was real nice but I was so surprised I didn't return it and he just ran before I had a chance to say anything. I think I've probably really hurt him and I don't know how to make it right." She didn't see Carol smile as she spoke. They were as bad as each other, they were the only ones who couldn't see what was right in front of them. Even the children could see it. One of the kids she taught had showed her a drawing he'd done. It was of a motorbike with the figures of a man and woman on it.

"It's Mr Daryl and Miss Eleanor" the child had told her "They're holding hands 'cos they love each other" he'd explained innocently. She'd shown it to Rick that night and he'd laughed

"Shame everyone can see it 'cept those two" he'd commented.

Carol decided that they needed a shove in the right direction. She let go of Eleanor and held her at arm's length.

"Go" she said firmly "I'll finish your watch, it's almost over anyway. You go and talk to him. It's about time you two sorted this out" Eleanor looked at her with big eyes.

"Are you sure?" she looked scared

Carol pushed her towards the trapdoor.

"Go now" she smiled "make it right"

Eleanor scurried through the door and down the ladder. It was just starting to get light as she hurried to the cell block. She passed Hershel and Michonne on her way in.

"We're just heading out to get rid of some walker bodies" Michonne explained "See you later"

She waved them off then headed to her room. She hesitated as her hand reached for the door handle. Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath she pushed the door open and barged in.

Daryl turned to face her as she stormed in, before she could change her mind she grabbed him and kissed him hard. She felt him tense, then his arms wrapped around her waist and he returned the kiss, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry" she stammered when they parted "Caught me by surprise, wasn't expecting it. I didn't know what to do"

"Caught me by surprise too" he admitted "Wasn't planning it, just kinda happened"

They looked at each other, Daryl's arms were still round her waist and she was resting her arms against his chest. Neither was sure what to do next.

"There's probably 14 year olds know what there're doin' better than us" she joked. "I aint been serious about someone before. Don't really know what I'm doin'"

He looked at her, astonished, "Can't believe you never had someone serious before. Thought a girl like you would be fighting men off all the time. Seen how they look at you here."

"I guess I'm just picky." She replied "had plenty of offers, just never found anyone interesting enough."

"How 'bout all them racing drivers you were beating, none of them interesting?" he teased, referring to the stories she had told Patrick and Carl.

"Hell, some of them were hot, but they didn't like being beaten by a woman." She smiled at him as he rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I really did race cars for my Daddy, and I won a lot of races, but they was just little local stock car tracks. If you won $500 it was a fancy race."" He still wasn't sure how much to believe, but went along with it.

"I guess you could kiss me again, if you wanted" she gazed at him, shyly. He raised his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her in towards him.

A/N At last. Hope I've kept it in character and I've tried to show how awkward the two of them are socially. Let me know please.

xxx


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Spoilers for mid season finale season 4 (sort of) Eleanor and Daryl can't catch a break.**

**Hope you enjoy**.

Chapter 18

As their lips met there was an explosion from outside and the prison shock. People started screaming. They jumped apart, both grabbing for their weapons and running from the room.

"What's going on?" Eleanor yelled as Maggie and Glenn ran towards them.

"I don't know" Maggie cried "Have you seen Daddy?"

"He was going out with Michonne earlier this morning. They were getting rid of walker bodies" Eleanor explained as they rushed outside. The first thing they saw was the watch tower in flames, the top was destroyed. Eleanor stopped, her hand going over her mouth, tears filling her eyes.

"Carol was in there, she took over my watch, so I could go and….."her voice broke and she turned to Daryl "so I could come and see you" she sobbed as he pulled her close, not caring who saw. They all stared in horror at the burning wreck.

"What's happening?" Rick ran out, Carl by his side. He stopped when he saw the tower.

"Who was up there?" he asked quietly

"Carol" Glenn choked out her name, fighting back his own tears, as Maggie and Eleanor cried for their friend.

Daryl and Rick exchanged angry looks "let's find out who did this" Rick demanded. As a group they ran around the building, stopping in disbelief at the sight of several cars and a tank parked on the edge of the forest. Several armed people stood around the cars, guns aimed at the prison. As they watched the tank fired again and one of the raised walkways was blown apart.

"Carl, go back inside, tell everyone who can't fight to make for the school bus, make sure the kids all make it, get Judith make sure she's safe" For once Carl didn't argue, her just turned and ran back into the prison.

Tyreese, Sasha and Bob ran up alongside the group. All were heavily armed.

"What do we do?" Tyreese demanded.

Before anyone could answer him a voice shouted from the tank.

"Rick, come to the gate we need to talk"

"You gotta be kiddin' me" Daryl ran forward his gun raised but Rick caught his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait, even you can't take on a tank." He straightened his back "I gotta go talk to him, see what he wants"

The others all began to protest but Rick convinced them there was no choice, they had to try to talk their way out of this. He tucked his gun into the back of his waistband, out of sight and stepped out in full view of the attackers.

Eleanor peered round the building to see a man dressed in black, with an eye patch and an evil smile, standing in front of the tank. She knew she was looking at the Governor. Daryl was pacing around, itching to take out the man that had killed his brother, but trying to respect Rick's instruction.

The Governor was telling Rick he wanted the prison, he wanted them out. Rick was telling him it was big enough for them all, that they could all live there and never have to see each other. Finally the Governor got fed up and nodded to his men. They reached into one of the cars and pulled two people out.

Maggie and Beth gave cries of terror when they saw their father forced to his knees in front of the Governor, an angry Michonne next to him. Eleanor found herself holding her breath as she aimed her rifle through the fence, straight at the Governor. She realised Daryl was next to her doing the same.

"We can take him out, end this now" she whispered

Daryl shook his head, "Gotta give Rick a chance. He knows what he's doing" There was more dialogue between the two men, when suddenly the Governor stepped up behind Hershel, laying Michonne's katana alongside his neck.

"You've had your chance, now we do it my way" Abruptly he pulled the sword back, Hershel stared at his daughters for a moment before slowly toppling over onto his side, blood pouring from his neck. Eleanor heard Maggie and Beth's screams as they all began firing at the men in front of them. Rick pulled out his gun and fired at the Governor, but he had ducked behind a car. The tank started rolling towards the fences, firing again at the building. It ploughed through the wire fences and then the gates, not stopping until it had reached the prison yard. Eleanor saw Rick go down, a gunshot wound to the leg. He managed to crawl behind a wrecked car. She pulled away from the fence and began to fight her way towards him. Walkers were everywhere, drawn by the noise. Fighting back her own tears for Hershel Eleanor, dodged past the tank and into the field. She saw Hershel dragging himself across the grass, trying to get between two of the cars, the Governor strode up behind him and swung the katana down, severing the old man's head from his body. With a scream of anger Eleanor ran towards the evil man. He saw her coming and stood straight, dropping the katana and pulling his gun from its holster. Eleanor stopped and raised her rifle as the man smirked at her.

"A new face and a pretty one at that, same we didn't get to meet before. I would have enjoyed your company." He looked her up and down, not bothered by the rifle she was pointing at him. As her finger tightened on the trigger she was knocked off her feet by one of his men.

"Lock her in the trunk of my car" he ordered "I think I would like to get to know this one better." The man grinned as he dragged her to her feet and tried to pull her towards the cars.

Daryl saw Eleanor struggling in the grip of the Governors men but couldn't do anything about it. He was pinned behind several metal cabinets that had been abandoned in the yard. The tank had stopped about 30 feet in front of him and the Governors people were everywhere, as were the walkers. He couldn't get a clear shot at the man holding her or the Governor himself. At the last minute he saw the walker coming up behind him and turned to kill it.

The Governor strode through the chaos he had caused, heading for the prison, as he passed a wrecked car a figure stepped out and punched him. It was Rick, the Governor swung a punch back and the two started a brutal fight.

Eleanor couldn't free herself from the large man holding her. She let her body go limp, feigning unconsciousness and he dropped her to the ground. As he bent to pick her up she kicked out and knocked him back. She pulled her knife from its sheath and plunged it into his leg, as he fell forward she stuck the knife into his neck. She recovered her rifle and ran towards the car she had seen Rick crawl behind. She saw the Governor on top of him, throttling him. As she watched Michonne strode out of the smoke and chaos and drove her katana through the Governors chest. His back arched and he fell to the floor, rolling onto his back. Michonne stood over him, looking down at his agonised face. She turned to Rick and helped him to his feet, allowing him to lean on her as they limped back towards the prison. Eleanor started to head back as well.

She saw Daryl in the yard, using a dead walker as a shield in front of him as he approached the tank. Once he was close enough he dropped the walker and dropped a grenade down the barrel of the gun, before running off. The hatch opened and the driver jumped out, falling to the ground, just as the tank exploded. He got to his feet and turned to find himself facing a man with a crossbow. The bolt hit him in the chest and he fell, not dead but unable to defend himself from the hordes of approaching walkers. Eleanor could hear his screams as the walkers devoured him alive. She headed into the yard, looking for Daryl or anyone else. Hearing the sound of an engine she saw the school bus leaving the yard, a spray of bullet holes appeared in the back and she spun round to see a man with a machine gun firing at it. She took him out with a single shot as the bus disappeared. In the distance she saw Tyreese running off with the two little sisters Mikka and Lizzie. She couldn't see anyone else except walkers. The prison was lost, it was time to leave. She ran towards the last place she had seen Daryl, using her knife to take out several walkers that tried to grab her. Through the smoke she saw something that brought tears to her eyes and stopped her in her tracks. It was Judith's carrier, empty and blood stained. That was the final straw and she sank to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks. A dirty, bloody hand grabbed her shoulder and she resigned herself to the bite that was sure to follow.

"Ellie!" a familiar voice bellowed "Get off yer ass, we gotta go now!" She lifted her head and saw Daryl. He grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet "Come on, we gotta get out of here now" She rose and followed him as they fought their way through walkers. The prison was burning around them, there was rubble and bodies everywhere and the odd gunshot still rang out. Without thinking they headed for the forest, the place where they both felt safest.

**XXX**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They ran until they were both too exhausted to even stand and collapsed, gasping for breath. They could hear the walkers that had followed them since they fled the battle. They were distant but gaining on them. Without speaking they forced themselves to their feet and carried on. It was dark by the time they stopped again, this time they knew they could go no further. They had no food or water and only the clothes on their backs and the weapons in their hands. Eleanor had four rounds left in her rifle and her knife, Daryl had his knife and crossbow but only a few bolts. They sank down, sitting back to back so they could cover each other.

"Rest here a while, then see if we can find somewhere to stay the night" Daryl spoke for the first time since they had left the prison, his voice was tired and raspy.

"OK" she whispered, all she wanted was to curl into a ball and sleep, but now wasn't the time. They rested for an hour or so, until they had just about got their breath back then forced themselves onwards. It was hard to see in the darkness of the forest and they both stumbled over roots and fallen branches. Just when they were about to give up and try climbing a tree, they came across a small cabin, hidden away amongst the trees.

Cautiously they approached it, knives ready. Eleanor kicked at the door and they waited to see if anything responded to the noise. Finally Daryl tried the door. It wasn't locked and opened easily, revealing a single room, hunting lodge. It was filthy and smelt damp but it was walker free. They slipped inside and closed the door, drawing a large bolt across to secure it. There was an open fireplace and a small tatty sofa on one side. Against another wall was a small sink, with a cupboard above it. A small table with two chairs was next to a small window and the rest of the space was taken up with a single bed. The covers and pillows were dirty and stained and looked damp but to Eleanor it was the best sight she'd seen in a long time. Checking the cupboard they found nothing of any use other than a lighter and a small half empty first aid kit. Both went into Daryl's pockets. Eleanor tried the tap and a stream of brown, stinking water spluttered out. She left the tap running on the off chance the water would run cleaner.

"Must be a well" Daryl muttered as he searched the small space. The water was running a bit clearer so Eleanor cupped some in her hands and took a sip. It was cold and tasted earthy but it helped ease her thirst. Daryl pushed the sofa across the door and closed the ragged curtains across the window. He pointed at the bed.

"Try and get some sleep, I'll take first watch" She wanted to argue with him but she was just too exhausted and half fell onto the bed. She was asleep in seconds. When she awoke it was daylight and Daryl was still keeping watch, sitting on the grubby sofa.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she scrambled off the bed "I'll take over, you get some sleep now" He started to shake his head but she pulled him to his feet and pushed him over to the bed.

"You'll be no use to either of us if you don't get some rest." She insisted. He sank down onto the damp mattress and closed his eyes. He awoke a few hours later to see Eleanor pacing the small cabin.

She saw he was awake and came over to him, sitting on the bed next to him.

"We need to go back" she stated "We have to go back, see if anyone else made it. We can't be the only survivors. I saw the bus get out. Michonne found Rick and they were heading back to the prison, then I lost them in the smoke. I think Tyreese got out with Mikka and Lizzie, I don't know about the others." She went quiet, then lowered her eyes and said in a small voice "I saw Judith's carrier, it was empty and blood stained" Her voice cracked a little and she got up and went to the window, peering out the gap in the curtains.

Daryl got up from the bed, he didn't reply just moved the sofa away from the door and picked up his crossbow.

"We need to find water and hunt for something to eat. Then we decide what to do" He opened the door, checking to see if it was safe before striding off into the forest, leaving her to scurry after him.

"We can do that on the way back" she insisted, catching up with him and putting her hand on his arm. He pulled away from her.

"Didn't see any water last night, so we need to go the other way" he started to walk away from her again.

Eleanor hesitated for a while then caught up with him again. They walked in silence until they came to a paved road. The followed it for a few miles before coming to a small town. They broke into the first house they came too and found a couple of bottles of water at the back of a cupboard as well as some tins of soup. Once they had eaten and drank they checked the rest of the house, taking anything they thought would be useful. They worked their way through several more houses, not really finding much. By then it was starting to get dark again so they barricaded themselves into one of the houses, setting up alarms made of empty cans and other metal items, strung together across the front door. They blocked the doors downstairs with furniture and then went upstairs. They decided it was safer to share one room than to separate, so they chose the room overlooking the road out the front. Daryl insisted on first watch again.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hope you are still all with me and still enjoying. The next few chapters will have elements of season 4 part 2 but will mostly be my own ideas.**

**Enjoy**

**xxx**

Chapter 20

Eleanor awoke sometime in the middle of the night, Daryl wasn't in the room. When he didn't return after several minutes she decided to go and find him. She slipped from the bed and searched the upstairs rooms, there was no sign of him so she went downstairs. She found him in the kitchen. He had his back to the door and was leaning over the sink, hands clutching the sides. His shoulders were stiff and she could see he was shaking. She went over to him and put her hand on the small of his back. He stiffened instantly.

"Don't touch me" he snarled at her as he turned, knocking her arm away from him. She followed him as he stalked into the sitting room.

"Get away from me" he yelled at her

She ignored him and moved closer. He grabbed her upper arms and shoved her to one side, almost causing her to fall "I said get away from me" His voice was cold and angry.

She shook her head and reached out for him, again he knocked her arms away. He turned away, resting his hands on the mantle shelf of a fireplace. There was a group of framed family photographs arranged there and with a cry of anger he swept the whole lot onto the floor.

"Daryl" Eleanor stepped forward again and he span round to face her.

"What do you want from me" He shouted leaning into her, getting close to her face "You're better off without me, I can't protect you. I couldn't save you from the assholes in the woods and I couldn't protect any of you from the Governor. They're all gone and it's my fault. I stopped going after him, I shouldn't of stopped 'till I found him, 'till he was dead. It's my fault" She reached for him and he tried to push her away but this time she avoided his hands and wrapped herself round him, holding him tightly. He tried to free himself but she held tight.

"It wasn't your fault. He was a crazy bastard, how were you to know he'd get hold of a damn tank" she kept holding on. "You have been protecting the group for months, feeding them, finding medicine when it was needed. Nobody could of protected from what he did." She felt his body sag and his legs suddenly buckled as he fell to his knees, taking her with him. His arms clung to her as he broke down, great choking sobs that almost broke her heart. They stayed locked together as they both wept for what they had lost, grief pouring out of them in waves. Finally, exhausted, they returned upstairs and crawled into the bed. They fell asleep holding each other and didn't awake until the sun was high in the sky.

They both looked and felt terrible the next day. They desperately needed to find food and water, but the whole area appeared to have been picked clean. There had been no rain for a while and most of the streams they found were full of sluggish, muddy water that was undrinkable. There didn't seem to be any game around either. Finally four days after fleeing the prison they found a bar in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't much more than a shack used by hunters but there was still a few bottles of soda and some water. They also found a small stash of canned food. They attacked the food and swigged down the soda, pacing themselves not to eat too quickly on empty stomachs. Finally feeling a bit more human they relaxed a bit. They sat side by side on the floor, both were filthy and smelly, both desperate for a shower and a change of clothes. Eleanor brushed lank, greasy hair away from her face and tried to scrub away some of the dirt on her arms and hands.

"What I wouldn't give for a hot bath and a coffee right about now" she muttered

"I'd like an ice cold beer and a cheese burger" Daryl commented "and I'd settle for a cold shower, anything to get this crap off me" He indicated the walker blood and guts they were both covered in.

"All of that sounds great" she rested her head on his shoulder, yawning. As she settled they both heard the familiar groaning and shuffling. They pulled themselves to their feet again and gathered up what they could in the way of supplies, before leaving the shack and hitting the road again. A few miles down the road they came across a sign pointing down a track.

"Fairview Equestrian Centre" Eleanor read out, she turned to Daryl "You think it's worth checking it out?"

"It's gonna be dark soon, we need to find somewhere to stay and there don't seem to be anywhere else around, might as well give it a go." They set off up the track. After a mile or so they came across a large house with several stables arranged around it. A quick glimpse in the stables revealed nothing of any use so they headed to the house. The doors were all locked so Daryl picked the locks on the back door and they entered. It was obviously some one's home but a business as well. One room had various horse related items for sale, including clothes. Eleanor found a tee shirt and some shorts, as well as a shirt and some strap tops. She found a bag with a long strap so she stuffed the clothes into that and put it over her head, so the strap rested across her chest. She found a flannel shirt that looked about the right size for Daryl and that went into her bag as well. They found the kitchen and were surprised to see how well stocked it was. There were boxes of crackers and biscuits as well as jars and cans of food and even a box of breakfast cereal.

"Do you think someone still lives here?" Eleanor asked "It's not very clean, but this is a lot of food"

"We'll take what we need for tonight and leave the rest. If anyone still lives here maybe they'll be back by morning." Daryl opened another cupboard and found several large bottles of water. Eleanor tried the tap at the kitchen sink, the pipes creaked but no water came out.

"Damn" she muttered. Daryl pulled out one of the bottles of water and passed it to her.

"Enough here we can spare some to clean up" he told her. He passed her the red bandana he always kept in his back pocket "Use this" After they had both cleaned up and changed into the fresh clothes she had found they made a meal with some of the food from the cupboards. They began to feel slightly more human.

They slept in the same bed again that night, it was more practical for safety, and they both took comfort knowing the other was close by, even though they were back to back on opposite sides, not touching. In the morning they took a better look at their surroundings. In a yard next to the stables they found an old hand pump. Daryl pumped the handle a few times and a stream of water gushed out. They found several almost clean buckets in the stables and filled them, taking the buckets into the kitchen.

Daryl told her to stay in the house while he went hunting in case the owners came back. He knew she could take care of herself and she would be better at persuading the strangers to allow them to stay for a few days.

He managed to catch a small rabbit and while he built a fire to cook it outside Eleanor found some tinned vegetables they could have with it. They enjoyed the first fresh meat they'd had in days.

Eleanor had found a half empty bottle of scented shampoo in the bathroom and couldn't resist using some of the water from the pump to wash her hair. She was disgusted by the amount of dirt and blood that was rinsed down the sink, as well as several unidentifiable bits of debris.

"Gross" she muttered. Going back downstairs she found Daryl checking the doors and windows, making sure there was no way anything could get in without their knowledge.

He glanced up as she walked over to him, her damp hair hanging down her back.

"Feeling better?" he asked, she nodded.

"Still some shampoo left and some water if you wanna take a turn" she smiled as he pulled a face.

"Why'd yer think I wanna go around smellin' of coconut" he grumbled as she laughed at him.

They stayed in the house for several days, it seemed safe and it gave them time to recover their strength. It had now been over two weeks since the fall of the prison and they had begun to accept that they wouldn't see any of the others again. That didn't mean they didn't think about them and they had both had moments of despair and tears had been shed more than once. The owners of the house had never returned and they felt more comfortable at using the supplies. Daryl managed to find enough small game to keep them supplied with fresh meat and with the pump in the yard they had plenty of water.

He awoke one night to hear Eleanor muttering in her sleep, she was tossing around and he heard her say Hershel's name. When she threw her arm out and just missed hitting him in the face he reached out and touched her shoulder, trying to wake her. Instantly she lashed out, this time landing a blow on his cheek. Cursing he reached out again and caught both her arms. She struggled against his grip, crying out in panic. He managed to sit up, pulling her with him, holding her firmly against his chest as he called her name. With a jolt she awoke and stared at him wide eyed her breathing heavy. He kept hold of her until she calmed down and her body stopped shaking.

"Dreamt about Hershel" she whispered "Thought the Governor's man had got me again" she shuddered against him and he felt her finally relax, her head sagging against his shoulder.

"He aint gonna hurt you again" he reassured her, holding on to her until she fell asleep. Carefully he lay her down and unwrapped his arms. He made sure she was covered by the blankets, then stayed awake the rest of the night, quietly watching over her as she slept.

She didn't remember any of it in the morning and he didn't mention it. There was no point bring up old memories.

**Poor Daryl and EllieXXXXX**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N MonkeysGoBoo - Another lovely review, Thank you. Enjoy this chapter and please trust me ;)**

**xxxx**

Chapter 21

It was starting to get colder and the days were shorter, winter was clearly coming. They planned to go hunting together to get a supply of meat they could preserve to last them through the winter months when game would be in short supply. Packing a few supplies to last a day or two they headed out. They were taking a chance that they would be able to get back into the house on their return, hoping no one else would find it. They had only gone a mile or so when they heard the familiar groaning ahead of them. Cautiously they moved through the trees, towards the road. The noises got louder and they could hear the crashing of bodies through the undergrowth. Suddenly they spotted several walkers heading towards them. They took a sideways route, hoping to get around them but they were everywhere. They stumbled out of the forest onto the paved road and found themselves facing a herd of several dozen walkers.

"Shit!" Daryl cursed as he pulled Eleanor back into the forest but it was too late they had been spotted. The walkers started lurching towards them as they ran back towards the house. They reached the stable yard and saw it was already full of walkers. They had to try and get into the house. As they ran towards it several walkers appeared from the side of the stables. They were surrounded. Eleanor pulled out her knife as Daryl took out the closest few with the remainder of his bolts. The walkers were close enough to grab them and they desperately fought, standing back to back. Eventually the sheer number of walkers separated them, forcing Eleanor closer to the house and Daryl towards the forest. He tried to keep sight of her as the walkers closed in but lost her as he fought to save himself. The noise of the groaning was overpowering but he thought he heard her scream. Desperately he tried to get to where she was but it was impossible, there were just too many. He saw the walkers leaning over and pulling at something on the ground, the mass cleared enough for him to see it was Eleanor's backpack. More walkers were hunched over something he couldn't see on the ground. With a scream of rage and panic he lunged at the creatures closest to him, trying to clear a path to where she had been. It was no use, as fast as he killed them more appeared, he had no choice, he had to go. He fought back the pain of losing her as he struggled to fight his way to freedom. He managed to get through enough of them so he had space to run. As he reached the edge of the forest he turned back, they were still clawing at something on the ground. He took a few steps back, towards the house. He wasn't sure he could continue alone, maybe he should just let them take him now, just end it all. An image of Eleanor flashed into his mind, she would want him to live. He forced himself to turn away and headed into the forest, alone except for the walkers that followed him.

He ran for miles, then exhausted sank to the ground at the edge of a road. He lowered his head and rested his hand on his knees. He couldn't believe she was gone, she was his last link to the prison and the only people he had ever cared about. He felt his body start to shut down, both physically and emotionally. He was finished, he didn't want to go on alone. He would just wait here and see what happened. After a while he was aware of footsteps surrounding him, but he didn't look up.

"Well boys, what have we here?" an amused voice asked

"I'm claiming that vest. Love me those angel wings" came another from behind him. As he rose swiftly to his feet, he swung a punch, knocking the man in front of him to the ground and swinging his crossbow up, pointing his last remaining bolt, the only one he'd been able to retrieve from a body before he'd fled the house, at the man before him.

The man laughed as he got to his feet, wiping his bloody nose

"A bowman, that's what I like to see, though a few more bolts would be better" he looked at Daryl, appraising him.

"You could take me out, but you'd be dead six times over before I hit the ground, or you could join us. We can always use a bowman." The man held out his hand "Names Joe" he stated.

Daryl stared for a long minute then made a decision, he lowered his crossbow and ignoring the mans outstretched hand simply said

"Daryl"

Joe nodded at him, "Well Daryl, welcome to the group"

**Please keep reading and let me know what you think.**

**xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

**SOME SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4. **

**My version of the last few episodes of season 4. The next few chapters will cover what happens until the season finale and then it's completely AU until the end. **

**Thanks for reading**

**xxx**

Chapter 22

He'd been with the group for several days and he still hated all of them. He knew they felt the same about him but he didn't care. He'd only stayed with them because it was better than being alone, but now he planned to leave at the first opportunity. He'd almost killed one of them in a dispute over a rabbit he'd tracked and shot. The man, Len, had tried to take it and then told Daryl they all thought he was walking around like a dead man 'cos he'd lost a piece of tail and that it must of been a good one. He'd pulled his knife but as he turned to use it Joe had caught his arm, stopping him. Joe then filled him in with their dumb 'claimed' rule. If you saw something you wanted all you had to do was say claimed and the others couldn't take it. The only other rule they had was that you didn't lie. Joe had then cut the rabbit in half and he'd ended up with the butt end. Later that day Len had tried to set him up by hiding the top end of the rabbit in his bag and accusing him of stealing it. Luckily for Daryl, Joe had seen Len put the rabbit in his bag and told the rest of the gang to teach him a lesson for lying. They had surrounded Len and started violently beating him. Daryl had retreated away from the group, wanting nothing to do with this. The next morning he'd seen Len's battered body, dumped on the ground with a bolt through his eye. The rest of the group had watched him to see his reaction, so he'd approached the body and calmly pulled out the bolt, cleaned it off and attached it to his crossbow. This seemed to meet with their approval. They were following train tracks and Joe explained to him they were tracking a man who had killed one of their colleagues in a house they had been staying in.

"Son of a bitch strangled him and left him to turn, so he came after the rest of us. Now were gonna find him and teach him a lesson." In Joe's warped mind this was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. Daryl decided that once they found this man that would be the time to slip away. Maybe he would be better on his own.

It was late one night and they were about to make camp when one of the group members, Tony returned from scouting ahead to say they had found the man. He was camped on the side of the road with a woman and a kid. Daryl stayed behind in the forest as the group surrounded the man and woman, holding them at gun point. He was about to leave when he saw the man's face for the first time. It was Rick, Michonne was next to him and Carl was on the backseat of a car parked on the road. Joe held a gun to Ricks head, another man had his foot on Michonne's katana and was pointing a gun at her face. A third man opened the car door and pulled Carl out, throwing him to the ground and pinning him down, leering at the young boy in a way that made Daryl's stomach turn. He couldn't leave now, keeping his crossbow down he stepped onto the road. Joe was counting down from ten as Daryl stepped forward.

"Stop" he called out "You aint gonna kill them" The rest of the gang pointed their weapons at him, but Joe told him to speak his mind.

"These are good people" he spoke calmly "I understand you want blood, but take it from me" he dropped his crossbow and knife to the floor.

Joe stared at him for a while, looking disappointed.

"You say they're good people, but this one killed our man. That aint good so therefore that was a lie. Teach him a lesson, boys, teach him all the way." Three of the gang dropped their weapons and laid into him. Rick half rose to his feet but Joe shoved him back down, pushing the gun into his cheek.

"They had nothing to do with it, it was all down to me, I killed your man" Rick tried to reason with Joe, but he just smiled

"I know" he said "but this is how it gonna go down, first my boys will beat Daryl to death, then we have the woman, then the boy, then I blow your head off. Then we're even"

Michonne tried taking a swing at the man pointing a gun at her but he pushed her back down.

"Easy woman" he laughed "Wait your turn, you'll get yours"

Suddenly a voice called "Howdy boys, looks like y'all having a good time here"

The men stopped beating Daryl and looked up, Daryl tried to see through the blood running down his face and Joe's face broke into a wide smile.

"Well, lookie here boys, this night just keeps gettin' better"

Standing on the roof of the car Carl had been sleeping in was Eleanor. She was wearing denim shorts that seemed shorter than ever and a flannel shirt that was knotted across her midriff, revealing a lot of stomach. Several buttons were undone and she was showing a great deal of cleavage. Her rifle was slung casually across her shoulder and her honey blonde hair was loose down her back. She smiled at the men, resting her hand on her hip.

Keeping the gun pressed against Rick, Joe smiled back at her.

"Well Honey," he said smoothly "Why don't you just come on down and join the fun?"

"Yer know, I think I might just do that" she walked to the edge of the roof and then slid down the windscreen to stand on the hood "though we have just got a teeny problem" she purred, flicking her hair back.

"And what would that be?" Joe was intrigued.

"Well, you seem to o' found something I bin after a long time" She was exaggerating her southern accent, and making her voice husky and low, all eyes were on her.

"And that is?" Joe asked curiously.

She smiled sweetly and pointed at Daryl "Him" she said simply.

The men laughed and cat called, making crude jokes as she stood there patiently waiting. Joe quietened them down before asking why she was searching for Daryl.

"Met up with the bastard on the road, couple of weeks back. Decided to stick around, thought we were gettin' on real well, if you know what I mean" she winked at them before continuing "then we get attacked by a load o' the undead and the son of a bitch goes and leaves me, to save himself. Shoves me right into a group of the stinkin' things while he high tails it out of there. I didn't take too kindly to that so I bin trackin' him ever since."

"Now why would he go and leave a fine piece like you?" Joe mused. Before she could reply Daryl pulled himself to his feet and spoke up.

"'Cos the damn bitch was a pain in the ass. She was great in the sack a couple of times, then she got all clingy and demandin'. Was glad to see the back of her" he glared up at her, hoping she knew what she was doing.

The men laughed out loud, "Should of slapped her down a bit, got her under control" one of them called.

"Now, that aint a nice thing to say about a lady" Joe watched her, a thoughtful look on his face.

"We're kinda in the middle of somethin' here so why don't you go and get reacquainted with Daryl there while I finish off my business , then we can all get friendly later."

Eleanor smiled and jumped from the hood of the car.

"Sounds like a plan" she strode up to Daryl and punched him hard on the jaw, he let himself fall to the ground, guessing she had a plan and going along with it. The men laughed as she hit him; while they were distracted she pulled a hand gun from the back of her waistband and shot two of them. Rick took advantage of the distraction and lunged backwards, slamming his head into Joe's face. Joe fell back, clutching his bloody nose.

"You just made things so much worse" he yelled, swinging a punch at Rick, knocking him down and kicking him in the ribs.

Michonne leapt to her feet and grabbed the gun from the man in front of her, shooting him in the throat. Daryl rolled over, got to his feet and punched the last gang member near him. The man fell and Daryl stamped down on his throat, throttling him.

Michonne and Eleanor were both pointing guns at the man holding Carl. He had pulled the boy to his feet and was holding a knife across his throat.

"I'll kill him" he cried, eyes darting from one to the other.

Joe punched Rick again and the sheriff slumped forward, falling against Joe, wrapping his arms around him, as if hugging him.

"Whatcha gonna do now?" Joe sneered. Rick lunged forward and ripped a chunk of Joe's throat out with his teeth. He spat the skin and blood out as he let go and Joe fell to the ground, blood gushing from the wound. Rick turned to face the man holding Carl, reaching down he pulled the knife from Joe's belt and advanced on the now terrified man.

"Leave him" he snarled at Michonne and Eleanor "He's mine" The man shoved Carl away and tried to run, but Rick plunged the knife into his stomach time and again. Michonne held Carl tightly against her as they watched his father kill the man that had threatened his son.

**YAH - Together again :)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Eleanor ran to Daryl, where he had slumped against the side of the car. She could see he was badly hurt. She dropped to her knees next to him, lifting his head, trying to assess his injuries.

He reached up and grabbed her face, staring in disbelief.

"I thought you was dead, I saw your pack and they was pawing at somethin' on the ground. I thought it was you. How'd you get away?"

She smiled "There was a storm shelter. I got the trap door open and managed to get in. There were damn great bolts on the inside and they couldn't get in. I called for you, but I guess you didn't hear . It got a bit wild for a time didn't it?"

He managed a laugh "You could say that. How'd you find me?"

"I tracked you. I guess some of the things you showed me when we was huntin' together rubbed off. Saw you yesterday but couldn't find a chance to get close. Didn't like the look of the rest of the group so decided to stay back. Had to do somethin' tonight though" She reached out and grabbed a backpack from one of the men she had shot. Opening it she emptied the contents in a heap and picked through them, looking for anything useful. She found a bottle of water and reached round Daryl pulling his bandana from his back pocket. She wetted it and gently started to wipe the blood from his face.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes without you getting' yourself in trouble" she muttered.

Carl and Michonne arrived, Carl hugged her side tightly and Michonne knelt next to her.

"How is he?" she asked

"I can speak for myself" Daryl complained "and I feel like shit"

Michonne and Carl exchanged amused glances

"Still as bad tempered as ever, nothing's changed" Michonne joked.

Between them the two women cleaned him up the best they could. They sent Carl to round up all the packs belonging to the gang members and got him to go through them for any first aid items he could find. He came across a grubby blister pack with a few ibuprofens left and bought them over. Eleanor managed to get Daryl to take a couple with some water.

"That's gonna be a hell of a black eye by morning" she commented, as he flinched when she turned his head.

"Leave me be woman" he whinged "Go see to Rick instead"

"I will in just a second. Wanna make sure you're okay first. You took a hell of a pounding" she fussed round him. Finally he pushed her away "let me get some shut eye, I'll be okay in a couple of hours" With Michonne's help she got him into the front seat of the car and reclined it as much as possible. Michonne slid into the back seat and Carl climbed in with her, lying with his head on her lap as she stroked his hair.

"Y'all get some sleep, I'll go see to Rick" she said as she closed the doors. Rick was leaning against a tree, his knees bent and his arms resting across them. He'd wanted to be left alone for a while, but Eleanor could see his hands were shaking and he was in shock. She sat down next to him.

"How you doin'?" she rinsed Daryl's bandana and used it to wipe some of the blood from Rick's mouth and chin. He looked up at her with pained eyes.

"What the hell did I just do?" His voice shook.

She took his hands in hers and looked straight into his eyes.

"You did what you needed to, to save your boy. You never need to feel bad for that" She let go of his hands and hugged him tight. "Don't you lose any sleep over it. All those men were scum"

"What was Daryl doing there? He's not like them." Rick was confused.

"I'm not sure. We got out the prison together but got separated a week or so back. He thought I'd died, I guess he didn't want to be alone, it's easier when you're in a group."

Rick nodded "Don't matter why, he was there when we needed him, so were you." He managed to crack a smile "You put on a hell of a distraction, though maybe you could do up a few buttons now, Carl's an impressionable young boy."

She looked down embarrassed and fumbled for the buttons, before realising Rick was laughing at her.

"Damn it, Rick" she slapped his arm " I thought you was telling' me off."

"No man is ever gonna tell you off for lookin' like you do" he assured her.

She got to her feet, with a smile.

"You get some sleep, I'm gonna go get my stuff. I left my pack back in the forest, got some more suitable clothes in it." Rick watched as she walked away, even in his tired state he decided he could enjoy the view.

The next morning Eleanor had managed to catch a couple of rabbits and get a fire going before the others had woken up. She was wearing her jeans now and had a strap top on under her shirt. Her hair was held back in a braid. She had skinned and prepared the rabbits and they were roasting on the fire when Carl and Michonne stumbled out of the car. Rick had woken and ambled over, warming himself in front of the flames.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked Eleanor.

"Wasn't tired" she replied, bouncing to her feet and going to the car to wake Daryl.

"That woman is too damn perky for her own good" grumbled Michonne, as she tried to stretch the kinks out of her back.

Daryl was awake but hadn't been able to face trying to get out of the car, he knew it was going to hurt a lot. Eleanor opened the door and leaned in.

"Mornin'" she said cheerfully "How much you hurt today?"

"Too much" he muttered

She glanced over her shoulder and seeing the others weren't looking in their direction leant in a bit further and kissed him gently, careful to avoid his split lip and the various other bruises.

"That help?" she smiled.

"Not really" he said "but this might" he put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

"Sorry 'bout hittin' you last night, needed a distraction. "She traced a bruise on his jaw with her thumb.

"Hell, woman, you didn't hit me hard. Guessed you had a plan so went down on purpose." He looked offended she thought she could hurt him.

She raised an eyebrow "Yeah right, on purpose."

**Please Review - would love to know what you all think.**

**xxxxx**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

He leant on her as he eased out of the car and they walked back to the others. While they were eating Rick explained about the signs the three of them had seen for a place called Terminus. They had decided it was worth trying as any other survivors from the prison may have headed there. They all decided to continue towards it as there was a chance it could be a genuine place of safety.

Once they had packed their supplies they carried on down the railway tracks. They all found excuses to stop regularly so Daryl had a chance to rest. He didn't admit it but they all knew he was struggling after the beating he had received at the hands of Joe's gang. Once they were a few miles from their destination Rick suggested they head into the forest, away from the tracks.

"Just 'cos it says safety for all don't mean it's true. It's better if we see them before they see us" he commented. An hour or so later they saw a large complex in front of them. It was made up of several buildings, with high fences all around. They stayed hidden in the trees and watched for a few minutes but there was no sign of any people.

Rick had taken all the weapons from Joe's gang and now he put them all into a large bag which he buried, under a large tree.

"Can't be too careful" he told Daryl as he covered the bag with soil.

"We'll split up and see what we can find" he told the others. "I'll go with Carl, you three head in different directions and we'll meet back here in about an hour. Then we'll decide what to do."

Nodding in agreement they all melted into the forest, keeping their eyes and ears open.

When Daryl arrived back at the meeting point he found Michonne waiting.

"Find anything?" she asked, he shook his head as Rick and Carl arrived back, reporting that they had seen nothing out of the ordinary. After several minutes had gone by and there was still no sign of Eleanor, Daryl started to get fidgety. He messed around with his crossbow and kept glancing into the forest, hoping to see her. After thirty minutes or so had passed he stood up from where he had been leaning on a tree.

"She should be back by now, I'm gonna go look for her" He started off in the direction they had last seen her.

Rick glanced at Carl and Michonne and they both nodded to him.

"Daryl, wait up" he called "I'll come with you". The two men headed off, striding quickly through the undergrowth. Rick could feel the tension coming off Daryl and realised that he was worried. Daryl soon found Eleanor's tracks and started to follow them.

"Good thing she still blunders around like a big ole grizzly bear" he muttered, eyes down as he followed the trail she had left. It was Rick that spotted the bodies first. Up ahead were four walker corpses, knife wounds in their skulls. He tried to stop Daryl from charging up to them, not knowing what they were going to find, but it was impossible. They checked all the bodies, making sure they were all properly dead. Rick heard Daryl give a muffled cry and turned to see him staring at the ground. Cautiously he walked over. There was a lot of blood on the floor and in the middle of it was a clump of long honey blonde hair. There was still skin attached where it had clearly been ripped out by the roots. Frantically Daryl searched around for Eleanor's tracks but the ground was churned up as if several sets of feet had been there, then the only tracks he could find were clearly the stumbling, dragging marks of walker feet as they headed off through the forest.

He dropped to his knees, his hand rubbing at his eyes as he realised what this meant. Eleanor must have come across a herd and been unable to fight them off. It looked like this time she really was gone. A lump welled up in his throat as he thought of her blindly wandering around as a walker. He stared hopelessly up at Rick, not knowing what to do.

Seeing his friend looking so lost and broken Rick couldn't find a word to say. He'd known the two of them were close but had just thought of them as just friends. He now realised that in their time alone together something had changed; they had become something much closer, more special. He knelt next to Daryl and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Daryl, I really am" he said sincerely. They stayed like that for a while before Daryl got to his feet.

"Gotta find her" he picked up his crossbow "Find her and finish it. She wouldn't want to be a walker" he moved to follow the tracks but Rick stopped him, with a hand on his arm.

"It's no good" he said softly "you'll never find her now. We need to get Carl and Michonne and head to Terminus. We need to get somewhere safe, you need medical care. You know it's what she would want" What he said must have got through to Daryl because without a word he turned and headed back the way they had come.

When they got back to the woman and the boy he strode past them silently. Carl's eyes filled with tears when he realised what Rick's silent shake of the head meant. Michonne turned away, but not before Rick noticed the wetness in her eyes. Quietly they picked up their bags and followed Daryl to the wire fence surrounding Terminus.

**Sorry it's so short, just needed a filler before we arrive at terminus.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

It was dark now, Eleanor had recovered the guns Rick had buried and was heading back to Terminus. She had run into a small group of walkers and managed to kill four of them, one had grabbed her hair and she had to twist hard to get away. Her scalp still stung where a clump of hair had been ripped out by the roots. Her bandaged arm was aching where she had cut it on a rock when another walker had pulled her backwards and she'd fallen before managing to knock it away and kill it. It was amazing how much a small cut could bleed. There were too many to kill and not wanting to lead the small herd back to where the others were waiting she had led the creatures away. The problem was that once she had lost them she'd had no idea where she was. It took her a while to find her way back and when she did it was in time to see several people with guns run from Terminus and hide in the trees. A few minutes later she had seen Rick, Daryl, Carl and Michonne captured and herded into a boxcar. The people who had stood up and pointed their guns at her friends had returned into the complex and apart from a sentry on a rooftop above the boxcar she hadn't seen anyone else for a while. She'd returned for the bag of guns and carefully planned a rescue. Now it was dark it was time to set it in motion.

She had already climbed the fence and carefully explored several of the closest buildings, finding some of the things she needed for her plan. She used the pair of bolt cutters she had found in a tool shed to cut a hole in the fence, big enough for a person to slip through. Silently she found her way to the back of the building the sentry was on. She climbed the fire escape and sneaked along the rooftop until she was behind him. At the last moment the sleepy man sensed someone there and started to turn but it was too late. She hit him with the butt of her rifle and he fell backwards, toppling from the roof. She heard him land with a thud.

It was almost silent in the boxcar, Rick was pacing around, angry and frustrated, Michonne was sitting, her back against the wall and her arm around Carl. There was the sound of soft sobbing from one of the other people in there. Rick looked up when he thought he heard a thud but didn't hear anything else. He couldn't believe what had just happened and hated feeling so helpless. They all looked up at the sound of the chain on the door being unlocked. The door slid open and they all tensed up.

A slim figure holding a large bag slipped into the boxcar. Rick squinted, trying to make out the silhouetted shape framed in the doorway.

"Nobody gonna say Hello then?" a familiar voice drawled.

"Eleanor?" Rick asked hesitantly "Is that really you?"

He heard her familiar laugh as she jumped forward and hugged him tight, dropping the bag of guns.

"Who else you think it is?" She looked around the boxcar, eyes searching. Her face lit up when she spotted Glenn, sitting with his arm around Maggie. Maggie ran to her and held her tight, her face tearstained.

"Eleanor, we thought you were dead" she sobbed

"That seems to be happening a lot lately" she joked, as she hugged Glenn as well.

"We found bodies and blood stains and a clump of your hair. We thought you'd been killed and turned, gone off as a walker. What happened?" Rick asked.

She explained about leading the herd away and getting lost, only getting back in time to see them captured. All the time she was speaking her eyes were searching the dark interior of the boxcar; Rick knew who she was looking for. He hated what he had to do to her next.

"Ellie" He said softly, using the name he knew Daryl called her, taking her hands in his, "I'm so sorry, they took him. We tried but we couldn't stop them. They came and they took him away. I'm sorry"

He watched her face crumple, saw her fall apart.

"When?" she whispered, "I've been watching for hours. When did they do it?"

"About twenty minutes ago" he told her. She realised it must have been when she was climbing onto the roof to take out the sentry.

She dropped to her knees and unzipped the bag, pulling out a hand gun and several rounds for her rifle.

"Go to the left when you get out of here, follow the fence, there's a hole. When you get outside go to where we buried the guns. I left some food and water up there. I'll find you later." She stared at him before correcting herself, "We'll find you later"

"Where'd you get the supplies from?" a tall, muscular man in army fatigues stepped out of the shadows, a slim pretty woman by his side.

"I came in here earlier, over the fence and snooped around. I found some cans and bottles and took them. I guessed you would need them"

She stood up and looked him over

"Who are you anyway?" She asked as she loaded her weapons.

"Abraham Ford and this is Rosita. That there is Eugene" he pointed to a smaller man, who was still lurking in the shadows with a young woman. As they both stepped forward into the light Eleanor was sure she recognised the younger woman but wasn't sure where from. She was pleased to see that Bob and Sasha were there and safe as well and gave them a quick hug.

"Abraham and his people helped me find Maggie. We got separated and only found each other yesterday, just before we got stuck in here" Glenn explained.

She managed to give them a small, tight smile, "I'm glad you found each other. Now all of you get out of here. I'm gonna find Daryl" She headed out the door and down the steps. Rick called her name, telling her to wait and that he would come with her. She shook her head.

"You need to stay with your boy, take care of Carl. I've been in and out of here several times tonight, I'm better on my own, all of you need to go now" Before they could stop her she ran off into the darkness.

"You gonna let a little girl like that go off on her own?" Abraham was incredulous.

"Believe me, you wouldn't say that if you knew her" Rick started to hand out the weapons in the bag, hesitating when he came to the crossbow they had taken from one of Joe's men. "If she sets her mind to something, she'll do it"

**Thanks for readingxxxxx**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N Completely AU now, hope you enjoy **

Chapter 26

Eleanor crept through the deserted complex. She didn't know where she was heading; she just hoped she could find him in time. She had no idea what these people wanted, why they kept people locked up, what their plans were. There were several large shipping containers scattered in various places and she heard cries for help coming from several of them. She kept moving, hardening her heart against the pitiful cries and sobs. There would be time to come back later, now her priority was to find Daryl. If she was too late to save him then she would make sure those that hurt him paid for it. She was somewhere in the middle of the complex when she heard laughter and shouting as well as the familiar sounds of walkers. She crept towards a large, well lit building and peered through a window. She saw a circle of about twenty people standing around a large cage type construction. Through the bars she could see at least three walkers, they were advancing on a forth figure. With horror she realised it was Daryl. He was unarmed and struggling to stay upright, his injuries really handicapping him as he tried to fight the walkers off. She could see cigarettes and alcohol changing hands as the jeering crowd made bets about the outcome of the unfair fight. One man was standing on a walkway above the cage and he was laughing as he called down to Daryl.

"Not so much attitude now, Archer" he jeered "maybe you should have co-operated with us at the start. At least you would have had a quick death. Now it will be long and painful." The crowd cheered again as one of the walkers grabbed at Daryl's arm. He just managed to evade it and swung a punch, knocking it back a few steps. The other two closed in. Eleanor stepped into the room; she raised her rifle and fired at the man on the platform. He screamed and clutched his leg, stumbling forward. He screamed again as he lost his footing and tumbled from the walkway into the cage. As he hit the floor the walkers closed in on him, tearing into him. The crowd fell silent and turned to face Eleanor as she stood there her rifle aimed at them.

"Get him out of there, now" she ordered

A man stepped forward, a lazy grin on his face "What you gonna do, Honey?" he sneered "shoot us all?" Eleanor smiled sweetly at him and shot him in the head.

"If that's what it takes" she stated calmly. Several other people started towards her. She shot a couple more. Fortunately she'd spotted that not many of them carried weapons.

"I've got a semi-automatic rifle, shit loads of ammo and nothing to lose" she told them. "If you want to live, you get him out of there now"

A couple of the men nearest the cage exchanged glances. They opened the door and went in, using knives to kill the walkers that were still chewing on their companion. He had finally stopped screaming. One of them reached out and grabbed Daryl by the arms. He didn't resist, he was staring at Eleanor in disbelief. The man pulled him out of the cage and kept hold of him as the other one stood behind him and held his bloody knife to his throat.

"Now what you gonna do, sweetheart?" He laughed "You can't shoot me, without going through him first. I get the feeling you aint thought this rescue out very much" There was laughter from some of the others in the crowd and a few started to creep closer to Eleanor "Shoot any more of our people and he dies" The man thought he had won. There was a sudden, single shot and the knifeman jerked backward, falling to the ground, taking Daryl with him. Eleanor half turned when someone stepped up beside her. It was Glenn; she remembered he'd always been a good shot. She saw movement on her other side as Maggie stood next to her, a grim smile on her face. Bob was behind them, not smiling for once.

"You think we'd let you have all the fun on your own" Glenn told her "We got a few scores to settle ourselves"

"If you wanna live, get on your knees and put your hands behind your heads" Maggie shouted, waving her gun in the direction of the crowd.

Grudgingly they started to obey her. Slowly all of them dropped down and raised their hands. Eleanor heard the door behind her open and Rick and Carl entered, Michonne covering them from behind.

"Go see to him" Maggie instructed Eleanor. She didn't need telling twice. As Rick and Michonne started binding the hands of the prisoners, with rope they had found, she ran to Daryl. He was trying to get to his feet, but was exhausted and hurting. She threw herself to her knees at his side and they both reached for each other at the same time. He pulled her close and kissed her hard, not caring who saw.

"Thought you was dead again" he mumbled into her hair as he clung to her "must have nine lives, like a damn cat" She held on to him, her arms around his waist, her head buried into his shoulder.

"Can't die," she told him "who'd be around to rescue you. You don't seem to be able to stay out of trouble at the moment" They suddenly became aware that they were sitting on the floor, Eleanor half on his lap, with their arms wrapped around each other in full view of all of their friends, most of whom were smiling happily at them. Embarrassed they untangled themselves and Eleanor got to her feet, holding out a hand to help Daryl to his. He gave a cry of pain and stumbled against her, clutching his ribs. At once Bob was at his side.

"Come on, let me take a look at you" With Eleanor's help Bob got him to a nearby table. "Lie down and let me check you over" the ex- medic insisted. When Daryl started to protest, Eleanor leant over and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her in surprise, then grinned broadly, before easing back down onto the table and allowing Bob to examine him.

Eleanor moved away to give them space and Maggie came over to her, a smile on her face.

"What did you say to make him co-operate with Bob?" she asked

Eleanor gave her a knowing smile. "Let's just say I told him there might be certain benefits to a speedy recovery"

Maggie giggled, "I'm not surprised he's behaving." She hugged Eleanor "I'm glad you two have finally seen what we've all been seeing for months" She laughed at Eleanor's shocked expression. "Even the Kids have been drawing pictures of Mr Daryl and Miss Ellie holdin' hands 'cos they're in love. Carol showed me one once, it was real cute." They were both silent, while they thought about Carol and the others they had lost.

"Maggie," Eleanor's voice broke "I'm so sorry 'bout your Daddy. I tried to get the Governor, but one of his men grabbed me before I could shoot him. Michonne got him in the end"

Maggie nodded, tearfully "I know, she told me. You didn't see Beth did you? We found the bus on the road, everyone on it was turned but she wasn't there. I couldn't find her. I hoped she was with someone else. She couldn't cope on her own."

Eleanor shook her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't see her. I guess I just thought she was on the bus, with the kids. I think Tyreese got out with the two little girls, maybe he ran into her and they're all together. He'd take good care of her. Don't give up hope"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N A huge thanks to all my followers, new and old. it makes me so happy to see that number going up.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed**

**MonkeysGoBoo - Sorry for the scares, now getting worried for the rest of the story. Glad you are still enjoying it.**

**sillygabby - Thanks for the kind comment. I thought about a long winded gun battle etc for Terminus, but decided I wanted to get on with the rest of the story.**

**loveorpain - Thank you, hope you continue to enjoy.**

**I'm not totally happy with this chapter but it was needed, gets better after this - promise.**

Chapter 27

The Terminus captives were taken to the boxcar they had held their own prisoners in and were locked in. Bob had checked Daryl over and said as far as he could tell it was just severe bruising and possibly a cracked rib or two. The best thing to do was just take it easy. Once he was free from Bob, Daryl walked over and put a possessive arm around Eleanor's waist, keeping her close.

"Aint letting you go again, not sure how many lives you got left" he murmured into her hair, ignoring the soppy smile and "Ahhh" from Maggie as she watched them. Sasha and the young woman, whose name was Tara arrived as did Abraham and his group. They had all split up in the search for Daryl and were now finally reunited. It was decided that they would get some rest until it was light and then look for the rest of the Terminus people; they still hadn't found Gareth, the apparent leader. They would also find and free any other captives.

"How did you end up in a cage with a load of walkers?" Glenn asked Daryl "Is that that they want with all the captives, some kind of entertainment?"

Daryl thought before replying, deciding to go with the truth.

"They was planning to string me up and gut me like a fish, turn me into steaks" he told them slowly, watching the looks of disgust cross their faces.

"I weren't havin' it, and once they'd taken some off to the infirmary and bought in reinforcements, they figured it was more fun to get me to fight walkers. I figured I'd rather go out that way than the other." Eleanor reached for his hand and held it.

"That's twice we've run into cannibals, what the hell's wrong with these people?" she leant against his side. "What sort of world is it when the walkers are the least of our problems?"

Michonne and Rick slipped out through the fence and retrieved the food that Eleanor had hidden earlier. Glenn, Maggie and the others had been locked away for two days without food or drink and Rick and his group hadn't eaten for 24 hours. There was barely enough to go round and Eleanor refused any, saying she'd had some earlier, before she'd come in to rescue them. She wouldn't meet Daryl's eye, he knew she was lying.

"You gotta eat too" he tried to get her to share his, but she refused.

"I'll get something tomorrow, there's bound to be more around" She turned away from him to talk to Abraham and Rosita, wanting to know more about them. They told her they were planning to go to Washington DC with Eugene. He was a scientist and claimed he knew what caused the outbreak but couldn't tell anyone as it was classified information. He might have been able to save the world but Eleanor found him a bit odd. He seemed to spend a lot of his time staring at the women in the group, especially Rosita. He'd stared at her a lot as well until Daryl had stepped in front of her and stared him down. She found she really liked Abraham; he was rough round the edges but had a great sense of humour and was always up for a fight. Rosita was feisty and spoke her mind and was clearly very in love with Abraham. The young woman, Tara seemed friendly enough, but a bit quiet and unsure around the prison group. Glenn had explained he'd found her on the road and she had helped him find Maggie, Bob and Sasha. Eleanor felt a little uneasy about her and knew Daryl felt the same; there was something off about her that they couldn't place.

They managed to get some sleep, taking turns to keep watch. They knew they hadn't found all the Terminus people yet, Gareth, the leader was still missing, as was the woman Mary, who had met some of them at the gates, cooking on a huge barbeque in the yard. They were all glad they hadn't eaten any of the meat she had offered when they first arrived. Finding them would be one of the first things they did in the morning.

Eleanor had managed to get Daryl to lie down and sleep, his head resting in her lap, his hand tight in hers. She had pulled a childish face at Michonne's knowing smirk, causing the usually stern woman to laugh out loud at her.

In the morning they set out to find and free the other survivors. They checked every container they found. Most were empty but one contained several walkers, which were quickly taken down. When the group came to two side by side they could hear crying and calls for help from one of them. Rick approached and opened the door carefully, the others were waiting, weapons raised. Several people stumbled out, eyes squinting against the sudden light. They hesitated when they got to the door and saw the raised weapons.

Rick stepped forward "It's okay, you're safe now, we won't hurt you." Suddenly two of the figures detached themselves from the huddled group and ran to Eleanor. Before anyone could react they almost knocked her to the ground as they both hugged her, calling her name. She freed herself enough to look at them and her face lit up.

"Mitchell, Jamie!" she exclaimed "How'd you get here? Thought you were on the bus."

Mitchell grinned at her, "We got couldn't get to the bus in time. We got out in the truck" He looked over his shoulder with a wide smile and held out his hand. A small figure limped forward slowly, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Beth!" screamed Maggie as she rushed forward and embraced her sister "What happened?" Beth clung to Maggie, tears streaming down her face.

"When the tank shot out the prison wall I got half buried under the rubble. Mitchell and Jamie found me and got me out in the truck. We drove 'till we ran out of fuel, then saw the signs for this place. We thought it would be safe. We've been locked up in there for the best part of a week" she stepped back from Maggie and hugged various other members of the group. Eleanor noticed that Mitchell's eyes never left the pretty, young blonde and smiled to herself.

"Good things can still happen" she nudged Daryl, but he'd already noticed.

"Wouldn't of happened if you hadn't got us away from that place" he reminded her.

A young woman approached Rick, grabbing his arm frantically.

"My daughter" she sobbed "have you found my daughter?"

Gently Rick took her arm, and clasped her hand.

"We're still looking for survivors" he explained, indicating the unopened container.

"Let's get this one open"

Abraham unlatched the door and pulled it open. No one came out but they could hear muffled sobs. Eleanor stepped closer and peered into the darkness inside. She darted inside before anyone could stop her. Daryl instantly followed. She was squatting down in the furthest corner. He could see small shapes huddled in front of her, one holding its arms to the sides as if trying to protect those behind it. He could hear Eleanor's voice gently reassuring and slowly the arms were lowered. She reached out and the figure slumped forward into her outstretched arms. She looked over to him, anger in her eyes.

"They took the kids away from their parents, kept them separate. These are all that's left. Three have been taken in the last few days" Her voice was low, she was holding her anger back. When he glanced in the corner he saw six pairs of frightened eyes gazing back at him. He stepped towards them and held out his hand, trying not to look scary.

A little girl of about 6 years old slowly stepped forward.

"Will you find my mama?" she asked him, taking his hand

"We'll try our best." He promised her. Between them they took the children outside. There were several cries of joy as families were reunited, and screams of despair as parents realised their children were still missing. The little boy Eleanor had hugged stood beside her, eyes wide as he looked around him.

"I can't see my Dad" he told her, trying not to cry. She held him tight, her heart breaking for him. He was 10 years old and had been trying to protect the rest of the children, thinking she was there to take another one.

"We'll keep lookin', honey" she kissed the top of his head, "and if we can't find him, then we'll take care of you, you don't have to be scared anymore"

Those with weapons surrounded those without and escorted them to the room they had spent the previous night in. It was safe there and easy to defend.

"We need to find food and water, these people are starving" Rick had called most of the prison group together.

"Me 'n Ellie will go huntin'" Daryl instantly volunteered .

Eleanor started to protest, knew it would be a waste of time and gave up. They collected their weapons and set off into the forest.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N I'm in the middle of writing several other WD fanfics and would love a beta reader if anyone has the time. Please PM me if you would be interested. Thanks.**

Chapter 28

Once they were out of sight of Terminus, Daryl slowed his pace.

"Might as well make the most of the quiet" he gave her a sly look. She stopped and looked back at him, with a small smile.

"Just what are you implying?" she questioned, moving closer.

"All them new people and kids, it'll be hard keeping 'em all fed and safe" He took a step towards her.

"Yeah, we'll be real busy, won't have many free moments" she closed the space between them.

"Have to make the most of it when we can" He slipped his arm around her waist.

"You mean like this?" She slid her hand around his neck.

"More like this" He leant in and kissed her, his other hand digging into her hair. Her free hand caressed his cheek as she returned the kiss. They moved apart, still both unsure where they were going with this new situation. Awkwardly they separated and started to walk into the forest.

A few hours later they returned to Terminus with several squirrels and a couple of rabbits. Daryl was complaining that the crossbow they had taken from Joe's group wasn't as good as his and he wanted to find the one that had been taken from him when he'd been captured with Rick and the others.

They gutted and skinned the animals and took them to the outdoor cooking area. While they had been out the grill area had been thoroughly scrubbed and cleaned. Nobody really wanted to use it as they all knew what had been cooked on it previously but they needed somewhere to cook for a large group so felt there was no choice. Tara was there, as was Glenn. The rest of the buildings had been searched and more food had been found, although it was only staples like pasta and rice. There were plenty of vegetables growing around the courtyard so they had enough to last a few days. Eleanor found herself staring at Tara as she tried to work out where she'd seen her before. Suddenly an image of Hershel and Michonne on their knees in front of the Governor sprang to mind. She could clearly see the Governor as he pulled the katana at Hershel's neck back and standing just behind him, a rifle in her hands was Tara.

She leapt at the young woman, knocking her off her feet as she screamed at her.

"You were one of his, you bitch. You were with the Governor. " she kicked at Tara as she cowered on the floor, arms trying to protect her head. Glenn jumped forward and pulled Eleanor away from her. At once Daryl grabbed Glenn and pulled him off Eleanor.

"Get yer hands off her" he snarled.

"Leave her alone, she helped me" Glenn yelled at Eleanor as she pulled Tara up and shoved her against a nearby wall, her knife in her hands.

Tara didn't fight back, she looked at Eleanor.

"Do it" she whispered "please just kill me. I can't forgive myself for what happened. I thought helping Glenn find Maggie would make it easier, but it didn't" Her eyes shone as she fought back tears. "He said you were bad people, that you'd killed his previous group and we all believed him. He was so good to my sister and niece, I thought he was decent and then he killed Maggie's father. I knew he was wrong then, but it was too late to stop him." She stared into Eleanor's face "I didn't fire on any of your group, even when my girlfriend was killed, then my niece and sister. I didn't raise my rifle. I'm sorry for what happened. Just do what you need to do" She lifted her head, exposing her throat.

Eleanor hesitated, the knife still in her hand. Glenn struggle free of Daryl's grip and stepped towards the two women.

"Please Eleanor" he pleaded "let her go. I wouldn't have found Maggie if it wasn't for Tara. She risked herself so many times to help me"

Daryl glared at him "The others know who she is?" he asked.

Glenn hung his head "No, I think Rick suspects but he hasn't said anything. "

"You're keeping this from Maggie?" Eleanor asked in surprise.

He nodded guiltily. "I didn't see the point of telling her. I didn't want to upset her anymore."

"That's a dumb idea that'll backfire on you at some time" Daryl pointed out. "she'll find out. She's not dumb"

"I know" Glenn said sadly "I just hoped it wouldn't be for a while"

Eleanor lowered her knife and looked at Daryl.

"What do you think?" she didn't know what to do. He thought for a moment before replying.

"It aint up to us to tell Maggie" he said carefully "That's down to Glenn" He leant into Tara's face.

"That don't mean we trust you. One step outta place and I'll stick a bolt through you meself" He threatened. Tara took a step back and nodded.

"I understand" she replied in a small voice. Daryl took Eleanor's arm and the two of them walked away from the cooking area. They entered one of the many alleyways between the buildings, heading back to the rest of the group.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

A flash of movement ahead caught their attention and they saw a woman dash down another alley in front of them.

"It's that bitch Mary" Daryl yelled as he set off after the fleeing woman, Eleanor close behind him. She hadn't seen Mary before but she knew exactly what she did at Terminus.

They ran down the alley, weapons raised. A shape turned to the left and as they turned the corner in time to see her disappearing through a concealed doorway into the main station building. Cautiously they approached the entrance. Daryl aimed the bow as Eleanor pulled the door open. There was no sign of anyone. They slipped through the door and saw a metal flight of stairs leading down to what looked like a maintenance area. There were several closed doors and a large open area where tools and equipment was stored on large racks. The door was obviously only meant for staff and was discreetly tucked away from the public.

They crept carefully down the stairs, eyes alert for any movement. There were no lights or windows down here and the further they got the darker it became.

"Stay close" Daryl whispered to her, as they reached the bottom of the stairs. They began to work their way around the storage room, checking behind and between all the racks.

"Bitch must of dodged into one of the rooms" Daryl muttered when they'd found no sign of the woman among the racks.

They checked the rooms one by one finding them either empty or full of dusty junk. There was one door left. Eleanor reached for the handle and slowly pushed it open, leaning slightly into the room as she did so. Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed the barrel of her rifle, shoving it up as she automatically fired. She was wrenched forward and a fist struck her jaw, knocking her off balance. Daryl tried to get a clear shot but whoever struck her was still hidden by the wall. As she stumbled she was grabbed and pulled into the room. An arm locked around her neck, another round her waist and she was pulled against a strong chest. She kicked backwards and made contact with her captors shin. Her foot continued down and she stamped hard on his foot. He cursed loudly and let go of her. She turned and thrust her hand out, her palm making contact with the mans' nose. There was crack and he gave a howl of pain, falling back, clutching a bloody face. Eleanor tried to get through the door but a hand gripped her hair pulling her back. She tried to turn to face her attacker but found her arms grabbed by a second person and yanked painfully behind her.

"Ellie!" she heard Daryl yell her name.

"Go!" she screamed at him "Get the hell out of here!" she yelped as she was struck again and forced to her knees.

A man's' voice called out "Archer, you want to see the woman again, throw down your weapons and raise your hands"

She heard Daryl curse and knew he was about to do as he was instructed.

"Don't" she yelled "Just go" She flinched as she felt breath on the side of her face, a man she had seen before was leaning close to her, the knife in his hand resting on her cheek .

"Do it now, Archer" he demanded " or I start slicing her pretty face" She groaned as she heard the clatter of the crossbow hitting the ground.

"Wise move." The man nodded to someone else in the room and she heard them leave. They returned a few seconds later, Daryl in front of them, at gunpoint, his arms raised. He sought her out and his eyes turned dark and angry when he saw her being restrained and the bruises forming on her jaw and cheek. The man lowered the knife and turned to him.

"You should have left when you could, Archer." He sneered "You thought you could take us on, but you don't know this place like we do. So many hidey holes and secrets. We'll be catching up with the rest of your group soon. Then you will all regret messing with us" He turned back to Eleanor, gripping her jaw and forcing her face up.

"Not sure where you came from. You weren't with any of the groups, but I'm sure we can make you feel welcome." He let go of her face and traced a finger down her cheek, following her jawline then her collar bone. She tried to twist away from his touch but he only laughed and put his hand on her waist. She was still being held by the arms and could hardly move. His hand slid from her waist and moved to her hip in slow deliberate movements. She twisted and tried to kick him in the groin but he just side stepped and laughed again.

"I'm Gareth" he told her, leaning in close "What's your name?" He gripped her hair and pulled her head back, leaning into her. "I think we are going to have some fun later. Maybe I'll let the Archer watch" The other men in the room laughed. Daryl lunged towards him, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him away from her. The other men piled into him and pulled him away, throwing a few punches, before pinning him down.

Mary stepped forward with a smile "I think we just found his weakness. You want to control him, just hurt her" she commented.

Gareth looked between the two of them "So you're the archer's woman. That makes things more interesting."

On his instruction Daryl was forced into a chair and his arms were bound with plastic ties. His wrists were attached to the chair with tape. Mary stood alongside with a hand gun aimed at him.

Eleanor was pulled to her feet and pushed into the centre of the room. She had worked out that Gareth was the man she had seen on the roof, giving the orders, the night Daryl and the others were locked in the boxcar. She stood, looking around her as Gareth and the other three men put their weapons to the side and surrounded her. One jumped towards her and she ducked, dodging the blow he aimed at her. A second swung a punch and she blocked it with her arm, getting a kick into his gut, winding him. Another grabbed for her and caught hold of the back of her jacket. She twisted and squirmed out of the jacket, leaving just her strap top. The men made crude comments and leered at her as she bounced on her feet, her fists clenched, trying to watch them all. Gareth reached out and tried to grab her arm, but she side stepped and he missed. One managed to get a handful of the back of her top and as she struggled free the fabric ripped, exposing some of her bare back. She turned and landed a punch on the man's head, causing him to stagger back a few steps. She had her back to Gareth and he smirked as he looked at her exposed flesh. Daryl saw his expression change from leering to angry all of a sudden.

"No more games!" he yelled "Get hold of her and bring her to me" The other men obeyed him without question. All three of them grabbed at her and got hold, dragging her to Gareth.

He circled her and reached out for her torn top. He lifted it and silently studied the scars from the whip. His head whipped round and he stared at Daryl with narrowed eyes. He snatched up his knife and advanced on the bound man. Mary was looking at him in confusion. Eleanor was struggling in the grip of the 3 men as Gareth used the knife to slash open the back of Daryl's shirt, exposing the knife scars. He was silent as he walked to face Daryl. Without warning he lashed out and punched him hard enough to knock the chair over, almost sending Mary flying.

"You killed my nephew" He snarled, he then stalked back to Eleanor and hit her hard in the stomach, she gave a cry and folded in half, before he gave her a backhanded slap that knocked her head to the side. She glared up at him, blood running from a split lip.

"You get your kicks beating up on women?" she spat at him "Real brave of you" He hit her again, this time hard enough to knock her out of the grip of the men holding her. She fell to the ground, her head spinning. He reached down and grabbed her hair, half pulling her up.

"You shot my brother and then burnt him to death, you bitch" He shoved her down again and kicked her hard in the ribs. She stayed on the floor, curled into a ball, trying to protect herself as Daryl tried frantically to free himself.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Mary put a restraining hand on Gareth's arm as he went to strike again.

"What's going on? She asked softly. He shrugged her hand off as he paced around the room.

"Remember I told you my brother and his family had a farm. They were like us, would take people in or go find them if they wandered onto their land. They captured a man and woman and the bastard killed Rob, my nephew. The bitch stabbed one of their friends. They were punished, the woman whipped and the man cut with a knife, one time for every year of Robs' life. The woman escaped and killed most of the group by driving a truck into them, then gunning the survivors down. She then murdered Tess, my brothers' wife. Then she shoved my brother, Edward into a fire pit and watched him burn. The man had a crossbow when he was taken. These two have got the scars to prove who they are. They didn't realise there was a survivor. John managed to get back here and tell me what had happened." He stopped pacing and faced Mary. "I never thought I'd get the chance to avenge their murders. I'm going to enjoy this, make it last" She gripped his hand.

"Let me help you" she requested "We've all lost people we care for because of these two and their friends." He gave her a tight smile

"Thank you, you're a good friend" He squeezed her hand once before turning to the other men.

"Get that table in the middle of the room and find me some rope" He ordered. The men hurried to obey, sick grins on their faces at the thought of the entertainment to come.

Eleanor was still curled on the floor, where she had fallen. She glanced at Daryl, he was still on his side, fighting to free himself from the chair. Slowly she pulled herself to her hands and knees and started to drag herself over to him. She reached out to touch his face, but before she could make contact a foot stamped down on her wrist, crushing it to the floor.

"Oh how sweet" Mary looked down at her "lovers trying to reunite" she put more weight onto her foot, crushing Eleanor's wrist even more. Eleanor whimpered when she felt the delicate bone snap. Mary laughed again "Whoops!" she said cruelly.

On Gareth's orders Eleanor was pulled to her feet and dragged to a table that had been pulled into the middle of the room. She was thrown onto it and two of the men pinned her arms above her head as the third used a rope he had gone to find to tie her wrists to the table leg. Soon both of her arms were secured. She fought to keep free as they used some of the rope to bind her ankles together before securing the rope to the remaining table legs. She swore and cursed as she thrashed around trying to free herself.

Gareth righted the chair Daryl was tied to and along with one of the other men dragged it closer to the table. He positioned it so they could see each other's faces.

"Would want either of you to miss anything" he said pleasantly. Daryl met his eyes,

"You're gonna die for touchin' her," he said quietly.

Gareth laughed "Not sure how you're going to arrange that" He took off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves, picking up a knife.

"Good thing about these maintenance areas, apart from them being hard to find, is that they're all underground. That means we can make a whole lot of noise and no one will hear" he leaned over Eleanor " and by we, I mean her"

He looked at Mary "Where shall we start, pretty face or lovely body?" he asked casually.

Mary studied the bound woman "Carve the bitches' face." She said "no one should be that good looking"

Gareth lay the blade flat on her cheek. Eleanor stared at Daryl for a long second then deliberately turned her head away. She couldn't bear to see his look of helplessness as the torture began. Gareth lifted the knife and flicked his wrist, a thin line of blood appeared on her cheek. He moved the blade planning to repeat it a few centimetres away. She flinched but didn't make a sound.

"Thought I'd start gently, build up to it" Gareth explained as he made a second slash. He was about to make a third when the door flew open and a shot ran out. One of the men fell to the ground. Daryl's head snapped round and he saw Tara in the doorway, a rifle in her hand, a scared look on her face. She fired again and a second man fell. Gareth swore and raised the knife, preparing to plunge it into Eleanor's throat. Daryl lunged to his feet and lurched forward and, still attached to the chair, ploughed into Gareth. The two of them crashed to the floor, the knife knocked from Gareth's hands. Tara fired again, the bullet hitting the floor, close to Gareth. He rolled over and took cover under the table.

Tara took out the last man but before she could fire again, Mary pounced, knocking the gun from her. The two woman grappled together, both trying to reach the fallen rifle. Gareth crawled out from under the table and towered above Eleanor. He drew his gun from his holster and shoved it against her head. She stared up at him as his finger started to tighten on the trigger. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth opened in a gasp as the gun dropped from his grip. He fell forward, slumping motionless over her body. She saw Daryl standing behind him, a bloody knife in his hand. He grabbed the body and dragged it from her, dropping it to the floor. He drove the blade into the man's skull, destroying the brain. She couldn't speak as he wiped the blade on the dead man's shirt then used it to cut her wrists free. As soon as she could sit he pulled her up and held her tight against his chest. She clung to him shaking as he stroked her hair and reassured her she was safe.

Another gunshot startled them both and they looked round in time to see Mary slowly topple to the floor, blood seeping from a wound in her chest. Tara stumbled back, holding the rifle. She sank down to sit on the floor against the wall, a stunned look on her face.

Daryl released Eleanor long enough to cut the rope binding her ankles, then tried to lift her into his arms. The pain from his injured ribs flared again and he set her down, not wanting to risk dropping her.

She reached up and touched his face.

"It's okay, I can walk" she told him "just give me a minute" He wiped the blood from her cheek with his thumb, filled with guilt that once again he hadn't protected her. He couldn't even carry her to get the medical help she needed. He was filled with doubt and knew he was no good for her. He was so lost in his own dark thoughts that he didn't realise she was talking to him until she pulled his face round to look at her.

" How'd you get free?" She asked

"Knocked him over and he dropped the knife. Managed to get hold of it and cut the ties, Then used it on him" he wrapped his arms round her again. He decided he had to let her go. She needed someone she could rely on, someone who wouldn't keep letting her down. He would let her go, but would savour holding her this last time.

He stiffened as they heard people shouting and running feet coming down the stairs. Seconds later Abraham, Rick and Glenn rushed into the room. They took in the bodies and the injured Eleanor.

"What happened?" We heard shots but it took a while to find where they were coming from" Rick hurried to their sides, looking in concern at Eleanor, before spotting Gareth's body on the ground.

"You found him. He did this to her?" Rick asked. Daryl nodded. He looked across the room to Abraham, who was checking the bodies and making sure they all had wounds to the brain.

"I need you to take her to Bob" he told Abraham , who raised an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"You want me to carry yer girl?" He checked

Daryl nodded "Tried, but can't do it. Ribs won't let me"

Abraham advanced on her and scooped her up into his arms,

"Come on then, little girl" he said, knowing it would irritate her, "Let's get you to the doc"

"Daryl?" she twisted to look at him as she was carried away, not understanding why he wasn't coming.

"Be there in a minute. Gotta talk to Rick" he didn't look at her as he replied.

As Abraham carried her out of the room, she couldn't work out what had changed with Daryl. He seemed to be pulling away from her, withdrawing into himself. She wanted to see him but Abraham wouldn't put her down. He only stopped long enough for her to grasp Tara's hand with her undamaged one, to thank her for saving them. She found out that her and Daryl had been missed and people were looking for them. Tara had seen a strange man with a coil of rope slip through a concealed door and had decided to follow at a safe distance. When she had seen what was happening she knew there wasn't time to go for help so had charged in by herself, and saved their lives. Eleanor knew they would have to talk again but now Abraham was anxious to get her to Bob.

"Don't want yer man all over me for not getting you there quick enough" he told her.

Rick knew Daryl wanted to talk but knew to let him do it in his own time. He guessed it was something to do with Eleanor but wasn't prepared at all for what he was hearing.

"You can't go off on your own. Where will you go?" he asked in shock.

Daryl shrugged "Don't know, find somewhere I guess" he was looking at the floor as he spoke, refusing to look at his friend as he dropped his bombshell.

"You can't go 'cos we need you here" Rick tried to guilt him into staying. "Eleanor needs you here" he added.

Daryl shook his head "She's the reason I gotta go. She needs better than me, not some asshole that can't even keep her safe. It seems whenever she's with me she gets hurt."

Rick suddenly got angry "You're right you are an asshole" he yelled "If you leave you might as well just go stick one of your damn bolts in her head on the way out. You didn't see her when you were injured before. She didn't eat, didn't sleep. She had no regard for herself, she kept going outside the fences on her own, taking crazy risks. You leave her now you'll destroy her." He glared at Daryl. "You need to man up and accept that shit happens sometimes. Just be grateful you've got a damn fine woman that wants to be with you."

Rick had never spoken to him like that before and he wasn't sure how to take it. His first instinct was to lash out, but he resisted it. Finally he looked up at Rick, meeting his eyes.

"If I'm gone she'll get over me soon enough. There's a lot more folks here now, girl like that'll soon find someone else" Daryl rose and started to leave the room. "Gonna get my shit together, then I'm gone. Say bye to the others for me." Rick watched helplessly as he left.

Daryl couldn't face seeing anyone else before he left so he scouted around until he found a backpack in a storeroom. He wouldn't take any supplies with him, they were short enough as it was. The only thing he took was a bottle of water and his crossbow, as well as every bolt he could find. There were several now, taken from Joe's group. He headed out of the gates as quietly as possible, heading into the forest a soon as he could. He was careful not to leave a trail, Eleanor was terrible at tracking, but she was better than when he first met her. He circled round the fences and travelled in the opposite direction to the one they had arrived from. He'd gone a couple of miles when he heard movement behind him. He ducked behind a tree, hidden in the undergrowth, and aimed his crossbow towards the noise. He could hear voices, whoever it was they weren't trying to be subtle.

One of the men they had rescued from the containers came through the trees,

"He came through here, looks like he's trying not to leave a trail" he called to whoever was behind him. Daryl cursed as Rick and a pale Eleanor came into view. She had a gauze pad taped to her cheek, covering the gashes Gareth had made. Her wrist was strapped up and splinted, her arm held against her chest in a sling. He could see bruises on her face and her eyes were tired and red rimmed. Rick was close by her side, supporting her with his hand on her uninjured arm.

He should of known she would come after him, he had no choice but to step out and make his presence known. She was clearly in no state to be wandering around the forest. He would deal with Rick later, for allowing her to come out. He was about to reveal his whereabouts when a shot rang out and the tracker fell, a bullet hole through his forehead.

Instantly Rick grabbed Eleanor, pulling her to him and shielding her with his body. Before they could retreat into the trees they were surrounded by five armed men.

"Throw down your weapons, hands were we can see them" one shouted. They did as they were told.

"Getting fed up with jerks sticking guns in my face" Eleanor muttered

"Keep your mouth shut!" One of them snapped.

Rick recognised a blonde haired man as Gareth's right hand man. He'd been alongside him during their capture.

"It's the ringleader, " He stated. He peered at Eleanor a puzzled look on his face "Don't know who the girl is. Haven't seen her before." He faced the other men. "Take them to the cars. We'll take them back to the farm. We'll be able to deal with them better there"

Eleanor glanced at Rick "They get us to the farm, we're dead" she whispered. She saw him assessing the situation, weighing up their chances.

"Thought I told you to keep your mouth shut" The man reached for her, snatching her away from Rick. She thrust her injured hand out, freeing it from the sling. The man staggered back, clutching his side. Blood was seeping between his fingers from a wound just above his hip. Eleanor held the small knife that had been concealed in the sling out in front of her. At once all of the guns were aimed at her. The blonde man smiled at her.

"Feisty little thing aren't you?" He had taken a few steps towards her when he dropped to the ground, an arrow protruding from his eye. Daryl appeared from the undergrowth, crossbow already loaded and aimed.

"How you gonna take out all of us?" another sneered. "These two'll be dead before you got the next bolt ready" Daryl fired and the man fell and before the others could react he'd dropped the crossbow and thrown his knife, killing another. Rick snatched the knife from Eleanor and went for the last man standing, quickly bringing him down. The injured man tried to crawl away into the trees but she scooped up one of the fallen rifles and bought the butt down on the back of his head.

"Need one alive to question" she pointed out to Rick. They checked all the bodies, making sure they were properly dead. Rick yanked the wounded man to his feet and shoved a gun to his head.

"I'll take this one back" he looked meaningfully at Daryl "You make sure she gets back safely" He pushed the man in front of him and left the two of them alone.

Neither of them looked at the other or even spoke for a few seconds then Daryl risked a glance at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

She raised her head and suddenly rushed at him. When she was in range she slapped him hard, yelling at him.

"You were just gonna go, leave without a word? What the hell's your problem?" She tried to slap him again but he caught her wrist.

"Thought it was the best thing to do for you." He tried to explain, wanting her to understand. It wasn't what he wanted, it was what he thought he had to do. She struggled to free herself, only stopping when she heard him mumble.

"I screwed up. It wasn't the best thing" He let go of her wrist and put some space between them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt any more. Then you nearly die again coming to find me. So I screwed up again. Should of known you'd come out" He was studying the ground, unable to look at her. He heard her move closer. She pulled his face up, making him look at her.

"You're a dick" she told him with a small smile "I think you're running away 'cos you're scared. Scared you like me more than you want to" she leant in closer.

He stared at her, a hint of anger in his look "I aint scared of nothin'" His hand rested on her shoulder.

"Prove it" She challenged.

The hand resting on her shoulder moved to the back of her neck and his other arm went around her waist. He pulled her in close and kissed her. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she pushed herself against him, returning the kiss. They were so involved in each other they didn't hear the sound of the approaching man. It wasn't until he spoke that they knew he was there.

"Alright!" he laughed "It's about damn time" They jumped apart, weapons raised as they faced the newcomer.

Eleanor was the first to speak.

"Tyreese!" she cried as she leapt into his arms, "you made it" She released him from the hug and looked around him "I saw you leaving with Lizzie and Mikka, are they okay?"

His face fell and he shook his head "They didn't make it" There was clearly more to it than that but they didn't push it. There would be time later.

"Sasha's safe, she's at Terminus with the other's" Eleanor started to lead the way through the forest but Tyreese stopped her.

"Wait, someone to come yet" he told her with a smile as he called over his shoulder "It's okay, it's safe to come out"

They watched as a slight figure came into view from the trees. Both looked in disbelief as she approached.

"Carol!" Eleanor breathed "We thought you died in the watch tower" She raced to her friend and wrapped her arms around her, tears in her eyes. Carol hugged her back, a huge smile on her face. Daryl awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Glad to see you're okay" was all he said.

"Eleanor" Carol exchanged a look with Tyreese "could you please take the pack from my back. It's pretty fragile so take care"

Eleanor started to unwrap the bundle strapped to Carols back. She jumped when it moved and made a soft whimper.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed when she realised what it was "Daryl, look" He came to see, wondering why she was crying until he saw for himself.

"Lil' Asskicker!" He reached out and gently lifted the baby from Carol's back, cradling her against his chest.

"We have to get you back, you've a lot to tell us" Eleanor couldn't wait to see Rick and Carl's faces when they saw Judith.

"What were you two doing out here anyway?" Carol asked "Hunting?"

She jumped at Tyreese's huge laugh.

"There was no hunting going on" he chuckled "They were kissin'"

Carol was delighted. "Well it's about damn time" she said, causing Daryl to roll his eyes at her.

"Why's everybody keep sayin' that?" he grumbled, as they headed back to Terminus.

**A/N Sorry this ended up a very long chapter, hope it kept your interest**.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry - This ones really short, will update next one asap.**

Chapter 31

Once they arrived Daryl went in first and found the others. He made sure they were all together and then Eleanor came in with Tyreese. Sasha threw herself at her brother and clung to him. While all eyes were on him Carol slipped into the room, holding Judith in her arms. She walked towards Rick and Carl. They were welcoming Tyreese back, unaware who was behind them. It was when Maggie's eyes widened and her hand went to her mouth that Rick realised there was something going on. He turned and froze when he saw Carol, then his eyes drifted to what she was holding.

"Judith" He reached out and touched her soft hair, not believing what he was seeing. Carl let out a choked cry and held his arms out. Carol handed Judith over and Rick held both of his children against him, tears in his eyes.

"How?" he whispered "We saw the empty seat and thought….."His voice trailed off, he couldn't continue.

Carol explained how she'd been in the tower and heard the tank approaching. She'd shouted a warning but there was no one around. She'd been scrambling down the ladder when the tower had been destroyed. The explosion had flung her to the ground unconscious. She'd come round to find the prison in flames and walkers everywhere. It was the noise of the tank exploding that drew the walkers away so she was able to escape. It was as she was running she found Judith alone in her seat. She'd scooped her up and fled. Once away from the chaos she had come across Tyreese and the two girls. They had stayed together, seen the signs and decided to head for Terminus, hoping other survivors had done the same. The girls hadn't made it.

Rick held her tightly, "I owe you everything" he told her "You saved my daughter's life and both of you kept her safe. I don't think I can ever repay this" He turned to Tyreese and gave him an awkward one armed hug, causing a few smiles.

Judith was being fussed over by everyone as was Carol so it was a while before Eleanor had a chance to speak to her alone.

"Carol" she started "I'm sorry you were in the tower, it should have been me. It was my watch and I…"

Carol interrupted her with a smile "From what Tyreese told me he saw in the forest it sounds like it was worth it. I guess you two sorted things out"

Eleanor sighed "Kind of. It's been complicated" she filled the older woman in on everything that had happened since the fall of the prison "We just can't catch a break" she finished sadly.

Carol looked at her sympathetically "You've really had a bad time. I can't believe he was just gonna leave like that. "

Eleanor shrugged "I guess he thought it was for the best. Good thing you and Tyreese came along when you did"

Carol gave her a cheeky look, "maybe it wasn't, sounds like we interrupted something." She laughed as Eleanor blushed and quickly left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Time passed quickly at Terminus. It was constant work, keeping everyone safe and fed. As well as the prison survivors there were almost 30 other survivors rescued from the containers. There was also over 20 people locked up, the original inhabitants of Terminus. Nobody wanted to kill them but they were too much of a threat to release. Daryl and Eleanor were out daily trying to bring in meat as well as going on supply runs with the others. There was also watch duty and the general maintenance of the fences and buildings. They had managed to sort out their differences, Daryl accepted that Eleanor getting hurt wasn't always his fault and decided he had to stay. At least then he could be there to try and protect her if she needed it.

Since that day in the forest, when they had kissed they had hardly had a moment to themselves. There was either someone else around or they were just too tired to want to do anything other than sleep. Even though everyone knew they were together, they were still unwilling to show affection in public. Maggie and Glenn were quite happy to hug and kiss in front of people but it wasn't something they were comfortable with.

Daryl was more bad tempered than usual and even Eleanor was getting snappy. They had managed to find a few minutes to themselves, sneaking into an unused room near the cooking area but before they even managed more than a hello the door had opened and one of the children had rushed in, looking for Eleanor.

"I hurt my hand, can you make it better?" the six year old had sobbed, tears in her eyes.

Daryl had snapped at the child, making her cry harder, then Eleanor had yelled at him and they'd both stormed off in opposite directions.

Rick decided that something needed to be done. He found Eleanor brooding alone, sitting at a table, picking at her meal.

"I need you and Daryl to go on a run" he informed her, settling into the chair next to her with his own meal.

She shrugged "Okay, anywhere special?" she forced down a mouthful of food.

He didn't look at her as he casually said "It looks like we've pretty much cleared out this whole area of supplies. Need you two to take one of the vehicles and scout out what's further afield. Maybe take a couple of days, find somewhere to hole up for the night." She glanced up at him and he innocently returned the look, a small smile on his lips. She blushed as she got exactly what he was implying.

"You gonna be okay with that?" he asked, no longer hiding his grin.

"Hell yeah" she jumped to her feet, returning the grin, too happy to be embarrassed any more. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You're a good man, Deputy Grimes" she rushed off to find Daryl.

The next morning they were preparing to leave. Daryl was checking their weapons and she was packing spare ammo and food. Maggie and Beth were helping, teasing her about the road trip as they called it. Michonne strolled over.

"You off somewhere interesting?" she asked, before Eleanor could reply Maggie spoke up.

"Rick's sending her and Daryl off to scout out new supplies. Told them to take a few days." She raised her eyebrows suggestively, as Beth giggled and Eleanor looked embarrassed.

Michonne looked from one to the other, then let out a shout of laughter.

"Rick's sending you out for a dirty weekend!" she bellowed. Eleanor cringed as heads turned towards them, she could see the smiles and knew others were thinking the same. There was a loud clatter and they turned to see Daryl had dropped his crossbow and was blushing as he fumbled to pick it up. He'd obviously heard Michonne as well.

Eleanor gave up all pretence it was a supply run and winked at Michonne.

"We've been tryin' to find a minute to ourselves for weeks. I'm not passing up this opportunity for some quality 'alone time'" She told the three women.

"Damn, I hope you need more than a minute or you're gonna be real disappointed" Michonne joked, causing more laughter.

Eventually they were ready, the car was packed and Eleanor was behind the wheel.

"Have fun" called Carol as she opened the gate for them. Eleanor floored the car and they shot out onto the road with a squeal of tires.

"Way she drives, they'll be dead before they have any fun" Michonne muttered, as she helped Carol close the gate.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Daryl had never been in a car with Eleanor driving before and he could see what Michonne meant. She drove fast and braked late, but she was good and he never really felt in danger. They drove in silence for a few miles.

"Got any idea where we're heading?" she asked, knowing he'd been studying the local maps.

"Follow this road, there's a town about forty miles out, another twenty miles after that. Should be able to check them out in a couple of days" he was looking out the window, not at her.

"What you thinkin'?" she asked him

"Don't it bother you?" he asked "What all them people are thinkin' 'bout us going on this trip alone. They know we aint gonna get many supplies in this heap o' junk car"

She laughed "I guess it did at first, then I though the hell with it. If it means we get a few days' peace and time alone, it'll be worth it"

He was quiet again, stealing glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He still couldn't understand why she wanted time alone with him. All his old insecurities came flooding back. He'd always been told he was a worthless waste of space. As a child his drunken father would beat him for no reason other than he was in the same room, telling him he was useless. As an adult he'd never been good with people, just blindly following Merle, doing what his brother wanted. He'd spent far too much time wasted, lolling around in the houses of the dealers Merle got his stash from. He studied Ellie again. She was beautiful, he decided, much better looking than any woman he'd ever been with. She was funny and feisty as well, she didn't stand for any crap from anyone. He couldn't see what she saw in him, she could have any man she wanted.

Eleanor knew he was watching her, she could see the conflict on his face and knew he was struggling with the situation. She knew some of his history, he'd told her odd things and Carol had filled her in on Merle and what Daryl was like when they'd first joined the group back in Atlanta. She knew he'd been led by his brother and he hadn't been a good influence on him. When Merle had been left in Atlanta Daryl had changed, become a better person. Carol told her how hard he'd searched for her missing daughter and how upset he'd been when she was found in Hershel's barn. Now he was a valued member of the group but he still couldn't see it.

It was midmorning when they arrived in the town. There were several walkers milling around on the street. She accelerated the car and sped past them, heading for the centre of the small town. It started to rain as they pulled up outside several stores. They had to clear a couple of walkers before they could enter the grocery store, but once they were inside it was easy enough to block the door closed. It smelt damp and musty and there wasn't very much left. All the perishable food had rotted away and there only seemed to be pet food left in the canned food section.

"aint that desperate yet" Daryl commented as they passed by. There were a few toiletry items left, a couple of pots of shampoo, some shower gel and, amazingly, a tube of toothpaste. Eleanor rummaged around and found a couple of twin packs of toothbrushes.

"Can't believe I'm excited about toothpaste" she shoved the items into her bag.

They moved into the hardware section and found some rolls of duct tape and a few small hand tools but again the shelves had been picked clean. Once back outside they tried the pharmacy and a diner, all were pretty much empty.

"Maybe we should try the houses, not the shops" She suggested, frustrated with the lack of items. It was still raining and they were getting soaked through, just moving between stores. They got back into the car and drove to the edge of town. There were several large, expensive houses, set back in once landscaped grounds. They drove to the first one and entered through the unlocked front door. The house had been trashed, furniture was overturned and smashed and there was blood everywhere. Carefully they checked the rest of the house out. There was no sign of anyone inside but they found the bodies of four men dumped in the back garden. All had bullet holes in their heads. Daryl checked over the bodies.

"These aint been here long, wounds are still fresh. Think we need to get out of here." He didn't want to risk running into those responsible for the execution style killings. They reached the car and set off, deciding to head out of town. As they were pulling away they heard a shout and a man ran from a nearby house, he fired his gun in their direction, yelling over his shoulder.

"Get us outta here!" Daryl yelled as Eleanor put her foot down. They flew down the street much faster than was safe, spinning around the corner. The car started to slide on the wet road but she steered into the skid and managed to regain control of the vehicle. As they raced away they saw a blue SUV in the rear view mirror. It was gaining on them.

"Shit!" Eleanor cursed, as she accelerated. "Hold on" She warned him. She threw the car into a left hand turn at the last minute, then immediately turned into the first right. The SUV was still behind them. The passenger was firing a hand gun out of the window and the rear windscreen shattered as he found his mark. Daryl pulled his gun and opened the window beside him. He twisted in his seat and got off a few rounds. One ricocheted off the trunk of the pursuing car and it slowed down, the driver trying to put more space between them. Eleanor tried to lose them by making several last minute turns but they didn't have the power. They reached the edge of the town and there were no more turns. The road ahead was straight and wide. There was no way they could outrun their pursuers.

"Got a plan, get ready to take out the driver" Eleanor told him with a wild grin. She accelerated as fast as she could and put some distance between the two vehicles. Suddenly she slammed the hand brake on and yanked on the steering wheel. Daryl cursed loudly as, with a squeal of tyres the car spun 180 degrees and was now facing the SUV. She raced towards it and they could see the startled expressions on the occupant's faces. They were now heading straight towards the SUV at high speed. The driver started to brake. Daryl braced himself against the dashboard and readied his gun. At the last moment Eleanor twisted the wheel and the car jolted to one side, passing the SUV on the driver's side. As it flashed by Daryl fired. The driver slumped forward and the car careered out of control bouncing off the road onto the grass. It hit a tree and bounced off, flipping over a couple of times before finally coming to a stop on its roof.

Eleanor gave a whoop and swung the car around driving back to the crashed vehicle. She stopped alongside it and looked at Daryl. He was staring at her, his expression unreadable. She gave him a wide smile.

"Told you I could drive" she said smugly. She pulled out her gun, climbed out of the car and advanced on the wrecked one. Shaking his head, not sure whether to be angry or impressed Daryl followed.

They could see the driver was dead, he was crushed against the steering wheel , a bullet hole in his cheek. The front passenger was unconscious but still breathing. A third man was trying to scramble out from the back seat. Daryl yanked open the rear door and pulled the man out, shoving him to the ground. Eleanor aim her gun at him.

"What's your problem?" she demanded "What'd you have to come after us like that for?"

He spat out a mouthful of blood and glared up at her.

"You were in our territory. Had to teach you a lesson." He tried to get to his feet, but Daryl shoved him back down.

He licked his lips and leered at her "Could teach you all sorts of things, darlin'", his eyes raked over her body. Daryl stepped forward and kicked him in the ribs.

"You don't even look at her" he snarled.

The man grinned "When the rest of the group get hold of you two, we'll all do more than look. Don't worry we'll let you watch before we kill you." He yelped as Daryl hit him with the butt of his gun.

"How many in your group? Where are they" Eleanor demanded. He laughed at her.

"More than you can deal with and they're somewhere nearby. Maybe if you start running now you got half a chance of escaping. The boss won't like that you killed his people. He aint nice to folks he don't like" he spat more blood, looking at her again. "Hey, you come with me and I'll forget I ever saw him" he winked at her. Daryl hit him again, this time he fell unconscious.

"Damn it, can't we ever get a break." Daryl was angry. Eleanor lowered her gun and went to him, putting her hand on his arm.

"Come on, We'll find a house or somethin' secluded, hole up there tonight. Decide what to do in the morning" She glanced at the man on the ground "Think we should finish him so he can't tell on us?"

Daryl nodded "Yeah, think that's the best idea." He walked over to the man and aimed his gun. He hesitated, "lt don't seem right, shooting a man when he's down." Eleanor stepped up next to him, aimed and fired. He looked at her in surprise.

She shrugged "Didn't like doin' it, but it was him or us. Know what I prefer" She turned and headed for the car. He followed silently.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

They drove for a while, getting off the main road and using back roads where they could. Eventually they came to a house set in its own grounds in the forest. They drove in through the gate, then closed it and tied it off with some rope from the car. It wouldn't stop people but would slow down walkers. The house was old and grubby looking, a large wooden framed building with several barns nearby. It didn't take much to force the door and get inside. It wasn't as bad as it looked from the outside. Everything was covered in dust and it smelt a bit musty but other than that it was okay. There were no walkers inside or any sign of recent occupation. Daryl moved the car into one of the barns, keeping it out of sight while Eleanor searched the house for anything useful. She found a small amount of food and some water. Going upstairs she found the bathroom. Optimistically she reached out and twisted the controller on the shower. She was rewarded with a stream of water. It was cold but it was a working shower. She returned to the kitchen and found Daryl poking through the cupboards.

"Shower works" she told him "It's cold but it's runnin; and there's dry clothes we can use as well." They were both still soaked from the earlier rain. He told her to go take a shower while he kept watch, She didn't need telling twice. Fifteen minutes later she walked into the kitchen, rubbing her hair with a towel. For some reason she had decided to change into a dress. As she was so tall it was probably shorter on her than it was meant to be. The full skirt finished several inches above her knees and the fitted top clung nicely. When she dropped the towel her damp hair hung past her shoulders. She noticed him staring and gave an embarrassed shrug.

"I know, It's just a real cute dress and when else am I gonna get a chance to wear one?" she pulled a face at him "Laugh if you want"

"You look nice" was all he could come up with.

She gave him a sweet smile "Why don't you go get cleaned up and find some dry clothes while I fix us something to eat?"

He fled the kitchen before he could make himself look any dumber. She looked fantastic so why could he only manage you look nice. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever been with. They were usually cheap sluts from the bars he'd hung out in with Merle. Either he was drunk or they were or more often than not they both were. It was usually quick fumble in the back of his truck or even a dark alleyway round the back of the bar, then he'd never see the woman again. Shaking his head he went into the bedroom and rummaged through the clothes, before heading for a shower.

Eleanor had pulled her camping stove out of her bag and had warmed up yet another can of stew and some canned vegetables. She had piled the food onto plates and yelled for Daryl, telling him to get a move on 'cos the food was ready.

"Quit yer yellin' woman" he muttered as he came into the kitchen "I'm here" Glancing up she almost dropped the plates when she saw him. He actually looked clean for once, no trace of the dirt and sweat he was usually covered in. He was tugging uncomfortably on the cuffs of the white shirt he was wearing. Eleanor tried to think if she'd ever seen him in a shirt with sleeves before and decided she hadn't. He'd teamed the shirt with black pants, not his usual jeans. He fidgeted under her stare.

"What?" he questioned "Figured if you could make an effort so could I"

She put the food down "You scrub up real well" she told him "Look at the pair of us, it's like a damn date night" They sat and ate, neither knowing what to say to the other. Once they'd eaten they moved into the sitting room. Eleanor had found some coffee which they took with them. Daryl settled on the couch, feet resting on a table. She wandered around the room, looking for anything useful. He watched her as she drifted around the room, coffee in hand. When she came to a bookcase she leant forward, running her finger along the spines of the books. She pulled one out with a smile and read the back.

"I always meant to read this one but never….." she broke off as she realised he was standing right behind her. She hadn't heard him approach. His hand slipped around her waist, palm resting flat on her stomach, pulling her back against him. His other hand took the coffee cup from her and she smiled as she heard it hit the floor somewhere behind them. His hand covered hers and lifted it up. She was still wearing a support bandage on the wrist that Mary had crushed, it was healed just still a bit weak.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked softly

She swallowed hard, "A little. Think I pulled it a bit today throwing that car around" He bought her hand higher, bought her palm to his lips and kissed it gently, then , he moved his lips down to her injured wrist and lightly kissed it, his fingers still entwined with hers. She leaned back into him as he let go of her hand and moved his hand up her arm to her shoulder. She wrapped her hand behind his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. He ran his hand along her shoulder and his fingers slid into her hair, as he started to push it to one side. She bit back a smile at his muffled curse, when his fingers became tangled and tugged at her still damp hair. Finally he untangled himself and moved her hair to the side, leaving one side of her neck uncovered. She could feel his breath there and couldn't help shivering.

"You cold?" he asked.

She could feel him moving closer "No" she managed. He leaned closer to her and kissed her jawline, moving down to her neck, then back to her jawline.

"That feel good?" he murmured into her shoulder.

"Real good" she sighed back.

Daryl was struggling, he had no idea what to do, for once he was grateful l Maggie and Glenn were so open with their affection for each other. He was trying to remember the things he'd seen them do, at the time he'd blanked it out, not wanting to know. He thought he'd been doing okay until he'd managed to get tangled in her hair and ended up pulling at it like an idiot. She'd hadn't seemed to mind. Now he was hoping she would do something to give him a clue where to go next. As he thought that she tilted her head back and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him. As the kiss deepened she twisted round so she was facing him. Both her arms were around his neck and she was pulling him closer. He let his hand slid down her back, resting it at the base of her spine. His other hand moved to her hip. She tensed at his touch and he pulled his hand away, thinking he'd gone too far. She caught it and put it back on her hip, covering it with her own. They parted from the kiss, breathing hard.

"That was nice" she smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder, her arms now around his waist. They stood locked together for a few moments, saying nothing, just enjoying the closeness. She moved closer, forcing him to take a couple of steps back to keep his balance. The back of his legs collided with the edge of the couch and she pushed him back so he ended up sitting, she leant down and kissed him again, leaning closer. He reached up and caught hold of her, trying to pull her into his lap but she smiled and twisted away. They kept kissing as she shoved him so he was laying back on the couch, her body resting on top of his. He seized her waist and tried to twist them so he was on top but she resisted, with a soft laugh.

"Who put you in charge?" she whispered into his neck, as her hands reached for the buttons on his shirt, slowing undoing them. He decided to lay back and enjoy it. She finished with the buttons and started to run her hands over his chest. His hands were on her waist and he slid them down to her hips, holding her in place. When she started to kiss his jaw and neck his hands moved down to the outside of her thighs. With the dress being so short it wasn't long before he touched the bare skin of her legs. As the kisses got deeper he moved his hands back to her waist, trying again to reverse their positions. She gave a throaty laugh as she resisted again but this time he tried harder. He managed to gain the upper hand but somehow they slipped off the couch, ending up on the floor. Daryl gave her a smug look as he realised he was where he wanted to be.

"Okay, you win" Eleanor conceded, as she wrapped her bare leg over his, pulling him down. Her hand started to explore his back, fingers tracing the scares, old and new. Normally he would have recoiled away from such contact but with Ellie it was okay, she knew his past and she didn't care. She was there when he got the most recent scars and she had her own to bare. They were alike in so many ways.

After a lot more kissing and exploring Ellie gently pushed him away and got to her feet.

"Think I'm gonna turn in now. It'll be nice to sleep in a proper bed for once." She turned and headed for the staircase. Looking over her shoulder she saw him still sitting on the floor, looking confused and disappointed, wondering what he'd done wrong.

She held her hand out to him,

"Come on dumbass" she laughed "It aint gonna be half as much fun without you" With a grin he scrambled to his feet grabbing her hand as he almost pulled her upstairs.

**A/N First attempt at romance/love scene, I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I wanted it to be sweet almost innocent and not too raunchy. Please let me know how I did.**

**Thanks**

**xxxx**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Daylight was just creeping into the room when he awoke. Eleanor was asleep beside him, her head on his shoulder, her arm resting on his chest. She was pressed up against his side, one of her long legs tucked between his. His arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her close. With his free hand he reached up and brushed hair off her cheek. He couldn't help a small smile as he thought of the previous night. They'd fooled around downstairs for a while before she pushed him away and got up. He thought he'd screwed up somewhere and she'd had enough but then she'd given him a look and held her hand out. He hadn't needed asking twice. He'd dragged her up the stairs like a horny teenager. Once in the bedroom his shirt had soon hit the floor, closely followed by her dress. They'd tumbled to the bed and that's when things had got real interesting. Now she was snuggled next to him. He'd never woken with a woman beside him before; this was something he could get used to with Eleanor he decided.

He realised she was awake and looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Hi" she said, stretching contentedly, trailing her hand across his chest.

"Hey" he replied, trying to sound casual, knowing he failed. "You sleep okay?"

"Yeah; best night's sleep for a while" she smirked at him, as he traced his fingers down her side. They reached for each other at the same time and suddenly it got real interesting all over again.

The sun was high in the sky before they were ready to leave the house. They had decided to go onto the second town they had planned to search. If they had no luck there they would head back to Terminus, searching any houses they found on the way back.

"We'll leave the car, quieter to go in on foot" Daryl decided "We can go get it if we find loadsa stuff"

Eleanor agreed.

"Keep a look out in case the assholes in the car had more friends" he advised her.

They pulled the car off the road, hiding it among the trees and jogged the last mile into the small town. It was surprisingly quiet.

"Why aint there any walkers?" Eleanor was concerned. Daryl was looking around, a frown on his face.

"It's too quiet, don't like this" he muttered to her. "Let's just hit that store, see what they got then get outta here" She nodded in agreement and they headed to the nearby grocery store. They were almost there when the door flew open and a bruised and bloodied man stumbled out.

"Help me" he gasped before falling face down onto the roadway. Daryl hung back, but Eleanor automatically ran to him without thinking.

"Ellie, get the hell back" Daryl yelled as she dropped to her knees beside the injured man. Before she could reach for his neck to check for a pulse he rolled over and grabbed her, the hand gun he'd been hiding pushed against her jaw. Laughing he stood up, dragging her with him. Daryl was aiming his crossbow but couldn't get a clear shot. The man held Eleanor in front of him, gun to her head, his other arm around her waist, pulling her against his chest.

He leant forward and buried his face in her hair.

"You sure smell good" he leered, sliding his hand across her stomach.

"Keep your stinkin' hands off her!" Daryl yelled, furious, trying to find a clean shot.

The man laughed again "You don't recognise me, do you honey?" he purred into her neck. "Mind you last time I saw you two, I was hanging upside down in a car seat, while you put a gun to my friends head and blew him away."

They exchanged looks; neither had thought to check the front passenger of the car was conscious when they left. They'd both assumed he was still out cold.

"Simon told you to run, that you might stand a chance of escaping if you went right away but instead you stroll right into our town. You two are so dumb, and now, so screwed" The man found this highly amusing.

"You hurt her, you're dead" Daryl growled, glaring at the man.

"Oh we aint gonna kill her, she's too valuable to us" A different voice spoke from the side. A tall dark haired man with a beard stepped out of the store. He held a gun down at his side but wasn't bothering to point it.

"You, on the other hand aint worth a thing to me. My men got guns on you from different buildings all around. You don't lay down that fine crossbow, you're dead. You aint gonna do her any good laid out here. Co-operate and you maybe got a few more hours with your lady." He smiled "Your choice"

Daryl squinted in the sun, looking around at the nearby buildings. He could now see several people stationed at windows and even on the roof of a nearby store. They all had guns pointed in his direction. He looked at Eleanor; saw her slight smile as she looked back. He knew what she was telling him. Suddenly she threw her head backwards, making contact with the injured man's already damaged nose. He gave a scream of pain and let go of her, dropping his gun to clutch his bleeding face. Eleanor dropped to the ground and grabbed the fallen gun as Daryl fired a bolt at the bearded man hitting him in the leg. Eleanor fired at the man on the roof, it wasn't a clear shot but she hit his shoulder and it was enough him to make him drop down out of sight.

Bullets hit the ground around them as they made a dash for cover, Daryl behind an abandoned car and Eleanor the corner of the nearest building. The bearded man was shouting orders.

"Don't damage the woman. Get him alive if you can, but I aint that bothered" he yelled, staying low on the ground, keeping out of the line of fire. More shots were fired, keeping them trapped where they were. They made eye contact, an unspoken message passing between them. Get back to the car. As Daryl watched Eleanor slipped further around the building out of his sight. He wasn't sure how he was going to get away. There wasn't much cover between the car he was crouched behind and the closest building. His only chance was to make a run for it. He slipped his crossbow onto his back and drew his gun. Jumping quickly out from behind the car he fired a few shots in random directions, put his head down and ran for it. He heard shouting and a few stray shots hit the ground near him but somehow he was suddenly behind the store, out of the line of fire. He could hear people pursuing him through the town but once he was in the forest it was easy for him to lose them.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

He arrived back at the car and settled back to wait for Eleanor. After an hour or so had passed he was worried. He knew how bad she was at finding her way in the forest and wondered if she had got lost again. He didn't want to think about the other options. With a sigh he headed out again, back towards the town. He was careful to listen out for either Eleanor or the gunmen, in case they were still searching for them, but heard nothing. Once he reached the edge of the town he kept to the side streets, heading for the grocery store the men had come from.

He was almost there when a voice called from a nearby rooftop.

"Knew you'd be dumb enough to come back for her" He span round and saw the bearded man laughing down at him. He swore under his breath as several other men appeared from various buildings. They circled around, surrounding him, weapons raised.

At the bearded man's order they advanced.

Eleanor paced around the small room. She been recaptured trying to escape and they'd locked her in the small store room of a pharmacy. It was only about eight foot square with racking along three of the walls. She spent several minutes searching the contents of the racks for anything useful but there was nothing. She found a blister pack of pain killers which she slipped into her jeans pocket for future use. The men had left her alone with no water or food and she was hungry and thirsty as well as pissed off. She had fought hard when they recaptured her but they hadn't hit out, just overpowered her with sheer numbers. Their leader, who she'd worked out was called Lee, had kept reminding them not to mark her as she was too valuable. She didn't know what that meant, but knew she wouldn't like it when she found out.

She stopped pacing when she heard the door being unlocked. It opened to reveal the man from the car. His face was even more bruised than before and he looked like he was prepared to defy Lee and hurt her at the first opportunity.

"Get over there, stand with your back against the wall" He ordered, pointing a rifle at her. She obeyed, hoping it meant they were going to give her food and drink. Instead two men entered dragging a semi-conscious Daryl between them. He'd clearly taken a beating, but judging by the cuts and bruises of the two men bringing him in he'd managed to get a few hits in himself. They let go of him and he fell forward, landing on his hands and one knee.

"Bastards!" she snarled at them "How many of you it take to do this? More than just you two pussies I'll bet" She knelt at his side as the men ignored her question, relocking the door on the way out.

"Damn it, why'd you come back?" she lifted his face, trying to see how badly hurt he was.

"Dumb enough to think I could get you out" he mumbled, his jaw hurting too much to talk a lot "but they was expecting me"

She helped him settle back into a slightly more comfortable position, resting his head on her lap. She remembered the pain killers she'd found and made him take three.

"Taste disgustin'" he complained as he forced them down dry.

She brushed hair off his forehead and swallowed back tears.

"You shouldn't of come back. Should of just gone. They aint hurt me" She tried to stay positive. She saw the glazed look in his eyes and knew he probably had a concussion. She kept talking just to keep him awake. His eyes kept closing and she knew he was struggling to stay with her. She told him about working in her Daddy's auto shop and the cars she sometimes raced. She told him that in the evenings and weekends she worked in the bar just across the road from the shop. She'd been saving up to buy her own place when the world went to shit and all the money in her account became worthless.

She knew the exact moment he passed out, his head sagged back and his body went limp. No matter what she did she couldn't wake him. This time she let the tears flow.

"Don't you dare leave me" she sobbed "You're the best thing that happened to me. I aint gonna lose you." Carefully she eased his head from her lap and rose to her feet. Going to the door she pounded on it.

"Get your damn asses in here now" she screamed. A few minutes later the door opened and Lee stood there an amused expression on his face.

"You want something?" He asked

"I want him to get medical attention now" she demanded "You do it and I'll co-operate with whatever you got planned for me. You don't and I swear I'll fight you every step."

Lee shrugged his shoulders, "Don't really care, soon you won't be our problem and I aint bothered about him. He can die for all I care"

She lunged at him, her hand reaching for the knife at his waist. He caught her uninjured wrist and twisted her arm behind her.

"We'll get more for you undamaged, but don't think I won't hurt you if you try something like that again." He spoke softly, his mouth close to her ear.

"You got a little while left before we auction you off to the highest bidder." He told her "Looker like you'll fetch a good price." He shoved her back into the small room, nodding to Daryl. "You got a couple of minutes to say your goodbyes."


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry to all my followers for the amount of email alerts but I want to get the rest of this one downloaded so I can concentrate on the next story.**

**Thanks for still reading**

**xxx**

Chapter 37

He slammed the door behind him, leaving her alone with Daryl. She knelt next to him, noting he was still breathing, albeit unevenly.

"I don't see a way out of this one" she said softly, looking down at him. She traced the fresh bruises on his face with her fingertips. "Aint seen you without bruises for weeks now. You're gonna have to be more careful" She heard the door being unlocked again and leant down, brushing her lips over his.

"Goodbye Daryl" she said sadly as she stood and faced Lee. He entered the room and stared at her for a second.

"Time to go" he gripped her arm and pulled her from the room. Once they were outside he turned to one of his men.

"Put a bullet in him and dump the body in the forest, let the undead have it" he instructed.

"No!" Eleanor cried out, trying to get back to Daryl.

"You don't need to do that, let him recover and let him go. You don't need to kill him" She was pleading desperately.

Lee faced her "Sorry Darlin' it's gotta be this way." He informed her "We can't have him getting' better and then thinkin' he wants revenge for you. He was dumb to come back for you but he's a strong son of a bitch, took six of us to put him down before. We aint going through that again"

She screamed Daryl's name as she was dragged away and she saw an armed man enter the store room. They hadn't gone very far when there was a single gunshot. She gave an anguished cry and her legs buckled. She would have fallen if Lee hadn't been holding on to her, and he yanked her back to her feet.

"Aint no point you fighting, this is gonna happen so you might as well make it easier for yourself" he told her as he dragged her through a door into another building. She was shoved into a chair and her unresisting hands were tied in front of her. The injured man from the car was left to guard her as Lee left through a second door and soon she could hear his voice.

"Okay, Gentlemen" he began "You all know me, I bring quality items time and again and I've never had a complaint. Tonight I've got something special. "

Eleanor was numb but she knew what was happening; she was being sold to the highest bidder. The man who bid the most weapons, alcohol or cigarettes would own her. He would expect to be able to do what he wanted with her. She decided she would fight whoever it was so hard they would kill her, after all she had nothing to live for now.

She shut out the lewd comments from her guard, not interested in his opinions of what was going to happen to her once she'd been bought. The door behind her opened and she ignored it, paying no attention to her guard's voice as he questioned the newcomer.

"What you doin' here? Aint you meant to be….."His voice trailed off as he scrambled backwards "Oh shit!" she heard him cry before a wet wheezing sound caught her attention. She turned her head and saw him lying on the floor behind her, a pool of blood spreading from a wound in his throat. A second body lay near the door.

"Ellie" a familiar voice croaked and she turned slowly to see Daryl leaning on the wall, a bloody knife in his hands. She ran to him, grabbing his shirt with her bound hands.

"I heard the shot, I thought he'd killed you" she rested her head on his chest, not believing he was there.

He managed to grin at her as he cut her bindings with the knife.

"Bastard knelt down to stick the gun up close, didn't realise I was awake. I managed to get the gun and take him out. Took his knife, used him as a shield to get here." He gave her a quick hug then took her hand, limping towards the door. She knew he was running on adrenalin and bloody mindedness.

"We need to get outta here fast." He peered out the door and checked it was clear. "We aint gonna make it back to our car, have to find one here" He was leaning on her as they ran from the building. Behind them they heard Lee cursing and yelling and knew her escape had been discovered. They ducked behind a building as doors crashed open and armed men poured out, looking for them.

Keeping to the shadows they made their way to the main street, looking for a suitable vehicle. There were several cars there, more than earlier in the day. Eleanor guessed they belonged to the people attending the auction. A man was shoving a sobbing, frightened woman into a car and Eleanor realised with horror she wasn't the only item for sale that day.

"Daryl" she whispered, indicating the woman "We gotta help her"

His grip tightened on her hand and he held her back from the road "We should, but I don't think we can." He looked away from her "We aint got weapons and I can hardly even stand up. We need to get away. I aint gonna let you get taken again" He knew that wasn't what she wanted to hear and wasn't surprised when she pulled her hand from his and walked towards the man and woman. She had his knife hidden under her sleeve.

The man turned to watch her approach, eying her up and down.

"Damn" he breathed "Why weren't you in the sale?"

She smiled brightly and leaned in close to him, her mouth near his ear,

"I was" she whispered as she slipped the knife into his throat. He fell to the ground as the woman watched wide eyed. Eleanor cut her wrists free and told her to take the car and run. She didn't need telling twice.

"Damn it Ellie" Daryl came up behind her "We coulda used that car"

She smiled sweetly and pointed across the road

"We're takin' that one" He followed her pointing finger and saw a silver 1970's Ford Mustang fastback.

"V8 engine, not much here can catch us" she ran across the road as he followed. The car wasn't locked and the keys were in the ignition. He eased into the passenger seat as she opened the driver's door.

"Damn bitch is takin' my car" A rough voice shouted, as several men ran from the building the auction was being held in. She jumped in and started the engine, slamming the door as the men opened fire. She slammed her foot down and the muscle car sped off. Some of the men jumped into other cars and started to give chase but she knew they'd never catch them. Daryl was quiet in the passenger seat, discreetly fastening his seatbelt and hanging on as she drove evasively, making turn after turn in the town, before finally leaving it behind them and opening up the throttle, sending the powerful car racing down the road. After several miles and no sign of pursuit she slowed down. Daryl was drifting in and out of unconsciousness and all she wanted was to get back to Terminus. She slipped her hand down against her side, cringing when her fingers came away covered in blood. She pulled open the glove compartment and found a wad of tissues, which she bundled against the wound. A stray round had caught her as she was getting into the car and she was starting to get woozy from blood loss. She couldn't tell if the bullet was still there or if it had passed clean through. She glanced across at Daryl; grateful he hadn't been aware enough of what was going on to see her get shot. She slowed the car again as she realised she was drifting across the road, her vision blurring. She found the pack of painkillers in her pocket and dry swallowed the remaining four. She pulled the car to a halt at the side of the road. Slipping out of the car she went round and opened the trunk. There was a pile of weapons stored there as well as some basic supplies. She found a backpack and emptied the contents into the trunk. There was a fairly clean looking tee shirt which she folded into a tight bundle. She pushed it against the hole in her side, hissing in pain as she held it in place with her belt. Carefully she covered the makeshift bandage with her shirt and got behind the wheel again. As she started the engine she heard Daryl

"Where you bin? Aint safe out there" he mumbled painfully, she was sure his breathing was getting more laboured and he was getting paler by the second.

"Needed a bathroom break" she lied as she accelerated up the road. There was still a long way to go.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Finally, after two long hours, she saw Terminus. She almost sobbed with relief. Daryl had passed out again and she been unable to get a response from him for over an hour. She felt faint and queasy and knew she wasn't far from blacking out.

"Just a few minutes more" she tried telling herself, as she stared at the buildings in the distance. She saw the gate and saw Beth and Mitchel on duty. Her vision was edged with black and she couldn't focus, she felt herself slipping away and the car started to veer to the edge of the road. She tried to correct it but it was too late. The vehicle left the pavement and slid onto the gravel edging. It's tyres couldn't find a grip and she lost control. She saw Beth and Mitchell look at the car, waving their arms and shouting and then the car hit a rock and it flipped over. The last thing she remembered was the screeching of metal and the smell of spilt fuel.

She came too lying on a soft mattress in a brightly lit room. She tried to sit up but couldn't move her arm. Her side hurt as well. Suddenly things came flooding back.

"Daryl!" she cried out, trying again to sit.

Gentle hands caught her shoulders, pushing her carefully back down as she struggled.

"He's okay, Eleanor, don't worry, he's fine." A soft voice reassured her "In fact he's doing better than you"

She let a wave of dizziness pass before trying to speak.

"What happened?" she asked vaguely.

She felt movement as someone sat on the mattress next to her and a warm hand took hold of hers.

"You came racing up the road in a big ol'muscle car, then flipped it over and damn near came through the gates on its roof. Scared the hell out of Beth and Mitchel. It was only when we realised it was you two and pulled you out the wreck we found all the other injuries. If you hadn't been wearing your seatbelts you'd both be dead now" Eleanor's head had finally cleared enough she could see it was Carol sitting with her, her usually calm face twisted with worry.

"You've been shot and lost a lot of blood. The bullet was still in the wound and it took Bob a while to get it out. One of the container survivors, Sarah, has O negative blood, which means she can give to anyone. She donated three times in two days; guess she saved your life. You managed to re-break your wrist, as well as three ribs and I'm betting you hurt all over." Carol explained everything to Eleanor.

She tried to sit up again. "I guess I owe this Sarah woman big time" She looked at Carol, confused "you said she donated 3 times in two days, how long have I been out of it?"

"Best part of five days" Carol told her softly "Bob couldn't wake you up. We had to put you on an IV and just pray you came out of it yourself"

Eleanor slumped back into the pillows, she was exhausted. Every part of her body hurt. Even breathing was painful. She decided to close her eyes for just a moment, just until the world stopped spinning.

It was dark when she opened her eyes again, this time her head felt better and she was desperately thirsty. Cautiously she tried to pull herself up.

"Keep still, woman. Don't try movin' yet" a gruff voice sounded close to her ear. She turned her head and saw Daryl sitting in a chair at the bedside. He was battered and bruised and one arm was wrapped in a sling.

She managed a smile "Do I look as bad as you?" she quipped.

He frowned at her "Don't joke 'bout it. You had us all worried" He got off the chair and sat on the bed next to her, his back against the wall. He grasped her hand tightly. "Had me worried for a while" he confessed. She smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me; remember you said I got nine lives?" She wiggled closer to him, her hip pressed against his.

"You need to be more careful, not sure how many them lives you got left" he pointed out, wrapping his arm round her shoulder and pulling her closer.

"What happened to your arm, that weren't hurt when we left the town?" Eleanor asked him.

He gave her a stern look "Got broke when you crashed the damn car" he complained.

"I can't believe I smashed up that sweet car, it was so cool" she frowned.

He shook his head "Arm's broke and you're more upset about the car" He managed to look so insulted she started to laugh, which seemed to offend him even more, which then caused her to laugh harder.

Bob entered the medical room to find a bemused Daryl sitting next to a hysterically laughing Eleanor.

"I increased the pain medication when she woke up earlier, looks like I need to reduce it a bit" he commented with an amused look. He asked Daryl to leave so he could examine her wound but she caught his hand as he went to move.

"He can stay," she said "Aint gonna see anything he hasn't already seen" she smiled happily at both men, as Daryl blushed and Bob hid his look of amusement.

Once Bob had checked the injury and redressed it he went to leave the two of them alone.

"The wound's healing well, no infection, but she really needs to rest. Plenty of bed rest but no strenuous activity for a while" He gave them both a meaningful look.

"Aw Doc" Eleanor pouted at him "If we can't go all the way, can we still make out?"

Bob carefully avoided looking at Daryl; he could guess the expression on his face. He thought for a second before replying.

"I think it will be best if you avoid any physical activity for at least a few more days" He risked a glance at the embarrassed hunter.

"I'll start to reduce the meds in the morning, that'll get her back to normal." He informed him, getting a curt nod in response. He left the room quickly, before it could become any more awkward.

"Damn it Ellie" Daryl faced the contented woman on the bed "Could you be any more…" He didn't finish the sentence because she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a long kiss.

"Doc didn't say we couldn't do that" she grinned, once she'd released him. With a sigh he climbed back onto the bed, letting her snuggle against his side. She was asleep within a few minutes. He watched her sleep for a while, thinking how grateful he was she was still with him. They'd had far too many close calls recently and it scared him how close he'd been to losing her. Finally he let himself relax and drift off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Eleanor was bored; Bob had made her stay in the medical room for almost three weeks. He wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't do too much too soon. She had a constant stream of visitors but was sick of being stuck in the same room for so long. Finally the medic told her she could leave.

"Just make sure you take care" He told her sternly "You still need to take it easy. That was a nasty wound and you've got to give it time"

Daryl took her arm and led her from the room.

"Got somethin to show you" He told her, taking her away from the main areas of Terminus, leading her to a smaller building set away from the others. He opened a door and stepped aside.

"You should go in first" He indicated the doorway and she stepped through, not knowing what to expect. Looking around she saw a decent sized room, with a curtained window on one wall. There was a low bookcase under the window and a table and two chairs to one side. She saw her few belongings neatly arranged on the shelves, along with several books. Her weapons were laid out on the table as well as her spare ammo. Her jacket was hanging from a hook on the wall. Against the wall was a mattress, covered with a flowery duvet and several pillows. A small brightly coloured object on the table caught her eye. When she investigated she found it was an mp3 player, complete with an adapter for a car radio and a set of headphones.

"Found it on a run, know you like music" Daryl told her, looking at the floor "You can charge it up in a car, don't need to worry about batteries"

She gave him a dazzling smile of thanks which made him think it was worth the risk he took to get it for her. He wouldn't tell her about nearly being caught by several walkers in the house where he'd found it.

"Did you do this?" she asked "It's wonderful"

He shrugged "I found some of the stuff, Maggie and Carol made it nice. Everyone else was finding their own space. Thought you should too" He glanced at her, almost shyly "Do you like it?"

He went to him and hugged him tightly.

"I love it, Thank you" She exclaimed. She glanced at him coyly from lowered eyes.

"Know what'll make it even better" she whispered, pulling at his leather vest.

He looked confused as she tugged the vest off then turned and hung it on the hook with her jacket. Then she picked up his crossbow and laid it on the table, next to her weapons.

Daryl finally understood what she was implying and a small grin spread over his face. He closed the small space between them and grabbed her around the waist, carefully pulling her closer, mindful of her injured side and aware that his arm was still vulnerable.

"You askin' me to move in?" He teased, looking into her suddenly unsure eyes.

"If you want to" she muttered, nervous and unsure.

He was about to show her how much he wanted to when there was a knock at the door. Opening it Eleanor found Maggie and Carol standing excitedly outside, clutching a large bottle of soda.

"Housewarming" Maggie cried as they barged into the room. "Have to settle for this, we couldn't find any champagne" She opened the soda and poured it into the paper cups she'd bought with them.

"Do you like it?" Carol asked.

Eleanor embraced her two friends "It's amazin', Thank you" she told them. Daryl was standing awkwardly to one side. He wanted to leave but couldn't get his vest or crossbow without drawing attention to the fact they were now mixed with Eleanor's belongings. He hadn't counted on how sharp eyed Maggie was.

"Looks like someone else is settling in as well" She laughed, indicating the table and hanging jacket.

Carol raised an eyebrow, a smile crossing her face.

"Maybe we should go" she told Maggie "Let the lovebirds here get cosy"

Daryl gave a snort and grabbed his belongings, stomping out of the room.

"Damn gossipy women" he muttered crossly "Should mind their own damn business"

He pretended he didn't hear the laughter as he slammed the door behind him.

It was late when he tapped on the door, not sure if he should just let himself in or not. When she called come in he opened the door and slipped in. Eleanor was sitting up in bed, reading by candle light. She was wearing an oversized tee shirt that swamped her small frame. Her long hair was loose and she smiled up at him sleepily.

"You don't have to knock, it's your room too" she told him "If you want it to be"

He stared at her for a few seconds, then laid his crossbow on the table and hung his vest on the hook before throwing himself on the mattress next to her.

"You sure you wanna do this?" He asked "You know people'll talk?"

She smiled at him "I think most people know we're together now, it's old news, they aint gonna care"

"Okay" he grinned as he snatched the book from her hand and threw it to one side.

"You lost my page" she complained as he reached for her. A few moments later she didn't care anymore.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Winter was now over and the trees were starting to bud again. Wildlife was waking up and there was more game around. Daryl and Eleanor, both fully recovered, started to hunt together again. A couple of the men they had freed were also able to hunt so there was plenty of meat to go around and the pressure was off the two of them as the only hunters.

One day in early spring Rick suggested that he and Michonne went on a run with Eleanor and Daryl. They had been pouring over various maps and decided to go to a town several miles away. They avoided the direction Eleanor and Daryl had gone before as they didn't want to risk running into the group of men who claimed it was their territory. The four of them piled into a car, the trailer attached, hoping to find some basic supplies. They were low on staples like pasta and rice and toiletries as well as medical supplies and batteries.

They were all in a good mood as they drove along, the sun was out and they were free from Terminus. They'd all been stuck there for weeks and it felt good to be outside. Eleanor had bought her mp3 player and they were arguing good naturedly about what to listen to.

"It's my player, I should choose" Eleanor argued, Rick declared that as driver it should be his say and Michonne stated that in her opinion it should be the passenger who got to decide. Daryl just told them if they didn't hurry up and choose something he'd throw it out the window. After a couple of hours driving they arrived at the town.

"Where shall we try first?" Rick asked the others.

"Turn left here and keep goin' straight, there's a grocery store just along the road" Eleanor spoke quietly

Michonne gave her a quizzical look.

"How'd you know that?" She asked.

"Cos this is my hometown" Eleanor explained. "My Daddies auto shop is right along there and I used to live on the other side of that church over there" She pointed to a steeple in the distance.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rick demanded "It can't be easy coming back here"

She shrugged "It don't matter, it's just buildings and we need the supplies"

They pulled up in front of a small grocery store. There were several walkers in the street. The sound of the car attracted them and they began shambling their way towards the vehicle.

"Me 'n Dary'l take care of them, you get in the store, make sure it's clear" Eleanor jumped out of the car, machete in one hand knife in the other. Daryl followed, aiming his crossbow and taking out the strongest looking walkers. The two of them approached the rest, knives in hand.

Michonne and Rick ran to the store and forced open the door, banging on the doorframe to draw out any walkers inside. While they waited Michonne turned to check on the other two.

"Just look at that" she commented to Rick. He turned to see what she was looking at.

Eleanor and Daryl were standing back to back fighting the walkers with ease. They seemed to know exactly where the other one was at any time. As Rick watched he saw Daryl duck slightly so Eleanor could stab a walker behind him and at the same time she leant sideways so he could get one next to her.

"I feel like we shouldn't be watching this" Michonne commented as they saw them stand face to face and stab walkers over the others shoulder, all the time making eye contact. As a walker tried to get to Eleanor Daryl caught hold of her arm and pulled her around, her back ending up against his chest, his arm across her waist as he plunged his knife into the creature's skull.

"How in the hell're they making that look sexy?" Michonne asked, shaking her head "It's like some weird kind of foreplay" She turned back to the store "Think we'd better leave them to it"

Laughing at her comments, Rick followed her into the store. Once inside they found there was a lot of stuff left. They managed to find most of the items they were looking for plus several other useful things. They loaded up a couple of trollies and wheeled them outside. There was no sign of Daryl or Eleanor.

"You don't think they've sneaked off to …." Michonne started to say.

"I wouldn't of thought so." Rick was unsure. They looked at each other

"They wouldn't, would they?" He asked a smile on his face.

"After what we just saw, I'm not so sure" Michonne laughed. They looked across the road and saw the two of them coming out of a diner on the other side of the road. They were both carrying bags of supplies.

"Hey, found some flour and powdered eggs" Eleanor announced, a happy look on her face. She stopped when she saw the expressions on Rick and Michonne's faces.

"What?" she frowned "What's so funny?"

"Both gone crazy" Daryl muttered as he put the bags he was carrying into the trailer.

The four of them headed into a small pharmacy and found some of the supplies Bob had requested. They cleared out all the other toiletry items and household sundries they could find. Once they had loaded up the trailer Eleanor suggested they went to her old apartment.

"I had a gun there" She told them "When all this started I couldn't get back so I had to leave it. It might be still be there, there's ammo as well" Once they were in the car she directed them to her old home. It was in an old building divided into six apartments. Hers was on the top floor.

"Used to love this place" She told them "I could get out on the roof, just lie back and look at the stars" They climbed the stairs cautiously, only having to kill two walkers. Her apartment looked untouched. They broke the door open and went in. Daryl looked around; curious to see how she'd lived before everything changed. The apartment was small but neat. There wasn't much furniture but what was there was basic but comfortable. He couldn't see a TV but there was a decent quality Hi Fi and a lot of CDs as well as several shelves of books. He followed her as she headed for the bedroom. She opened a closet door and pulled a box from the top shelf, tipping the contents onto the bed. There was a handgun and several boxes of bullets, as well as two sets of keys. She put the weapons in her bag, then scooped up the keys.

"There was a fuel tank at the auto shop, might be able to syphon some fuel from it. We might be able to take some of the spare parts as well, for repairs to our cars." She grabbed some clothes and took a last look round the room, stopping to snatch up a framed photograph from the bedside table.

"Me and my folks" she said sadly, showing it to Daryl. He gave her hand a comforting squeeze as he looked at it. He saw younger Eleanor, looking much the same as now, just with shorter hair and a slightly fuller figure. She was standing next to a young man and an older couple. The woman was like an older version of Eleanor, a beaming smile on her face as she gazed at the older man. He was a handsome man with greying hair and green eyes. His hand was resting on Eleanor's shoulder and his other arm was round the woman's waist. It was the perfect loving family photograph; it was everything Daryl had never had. He felt bad that Eleanor had known it and now it was lost to her.

She quickly wiped a hand across her eyes, turning away from him as she put the picture into her bag. Without saying anything else they left the room. Rick and Michonne had collected up anything else they thought might be useful, including the first aid kit she's told them was in a kitchen cupboard, and they left the apartment. Eleanor didn't look back. They piled into the car and she directed them back to her father's auto shop. Once there she handed the keys to Rick.

"I can't go in there" She told him quietly "It's where I had to finish my Daddy to stop him turning. He's probably still in there. I can't face seeing that" He nodded and took the keys from her. As he unlocked the door she called up to them.

"There's a safe behind a picture in the office, he kept a spare gun in there, you might as well take it" She told them the combination then settled back in the car to wait. After a while they returned carrying several fuel cans, which they stashed in the trailer. They made several trips backwards and forwards bringing out batteries, fuel lines, spark plugs and any other spare part that could be useful. Finally they were finished. Eleanor glanced at Daryl.

"Was he still in there?" she asked sadly. He nodded "Yeah, in the chair in the office" he reached out and gave her a quick hug, still awkward at showing affection in front of others. She knew he found it hard and appreciated the small gesture even more.

She pointed across the road to a rundown looking bar.

"Used to work there" she told them, "There was a shotgun under the bar and the place had a kitchen. Probably worth a look" She held up the other set of keys. "Least we don't have to break the door down"


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N Thanks to all my new followers and those who've put this as a favourite story. I will try and download the last 8 chapters today.**

Chapter 41

She unlocked the door and pushed it open, peering inside to make sure it was walker free. Once they were all inside Rick closed the door and turned the key.

"Nothing can creep in behind us now" He stated. The bars was typical of many small town saloons. There was a long bar down one side and several tables scattered around. One end of the room was taken up by a low stage with two poles in prominent positions.

"Real classy place you worked in" Michonne commented. Eleanor just laughed at her.

"Pay was real good, made it worthwhile" She look around at the grubby place.

"It aint changed a bit" She went to the bar and sat on it, swinging her legs over, landing on the other side. Ducking underneath for a second she popped back up with a shotgun and a box of shells.

"Kitchen's through there" she pointed to a swing door in the corner "You two go look in there, Michonne and me'll finish checking in here" she told Rick and Daryl. As they left the room she called out "Think the chef had a gun, kept it in the sugar jar."

The two men searched the kitchen, finding a gun buried in the sugar container, too sticky to be any good. As Rick took the bullets from it they heard laughter from the bar.

"The hell they doin' in there?" Daryl grumbled "Think they found the booze?"

Rick pushed open the swing door and peered out. He stepped back quickly, a wide grin on his face.

"You gotta see this" He whispered to Daryl, as he quietly opened the door again. Both men peeped out.

Michonne and Eleanor were up on the stage. They were both leaning on a pole, with their arms above their heads, gripping on with both hands.

"No, you gotta keep hold with both hands, then kinda wiggle and slide down real slow, then come back up again" Eleanor appeared to be explaining the finer points of pole dancing to Michonne, whilst demonstrating efficiently. Michonne was trying to copy her moves but only succeeding in laughing out loud.

"Don't laugh, you gotta keep it suggestive" Eleanor told her off.

Michonne gave up and straightened up, moving away from the pole. She winked at Eleanor, who smiled in return. They both knew the men would hear them laughing and come to investigate. They knew they were watching and trying not to be seen and had decided to give them a show.

"What else did you do?" Michonne asked innocently. Rick and Daryl exchanged shocked looks, it looked like Eleanor used to work as a pole dancer. Daryl didn't know whether to be impressed his woman was an exotic dancer or jealous she had danced in front of other men. He tried to step in front of Rick, to stop him seeing anything else but the sheriff dodged past him and kept looking.

Eleanor looked thoughtful as she considered Michonne's question.

"Well" she said, a wicked glint in her eye "first you had to get their attention" She jumped back onto the bar and put her hands on her hips.

"You would start to sway and then wiggle your hips like this" she demonstrated a few suggestive moves, "Then maybe a bit of this" she lifted her arms, running her hands through her hair, raising it and letting it fall down her back. "Of course there'd be sleazy music"

Michonne looked at the edge of the stage and faked a surprised look, as she picked up a boom box.

"Maybe there's something on this battery operated CD player" she dead panned, pressing the play button. "Why look, the batteries still work" she commented as Personal Jesus by Marilyn Manson started playing. She knew they would as she had just taken them from her flashlight and put them into the machine.

"That's exactly right" Eleanor laughed "Then you would start the routine, a bit like this" She swayed a bit more then ran down the length of the bar before leaping off the end towards the stage. Before her feet touched the ground she caught the nearest pole, hooking one leg round it and holding on with one hand as she swung herself around. She unhooked her leg and span round using just her hands until her feet reached the floor.

"Then you would pad it with a bit of wiggling and sliding, before doing something like this" She wrapped both legs around the pole and with her hands pulled herself higher up, before leaning over backwards, gripping with her legs, her hands reaching to the floor as she back flipped away from the pole.

"It's much better when you're wearing itty bitty shorts and 5 inch heels" she explained.

"Like the shorts you usually wear?" Michonne asked sweetly.

"Hell no" Eleanor exclaimed "Those are what your Mama would wear to church compared to what you wear to do this"

Michonne opened her mouth to reply, but ended up laughing "I'm sorry" she gasped between laughs "I can't do this anymore"

Eleanor started to laugh "Nor can I" she giggled. The women turned to the kitchen door, looking at the speechless men, still peering out at them.

"Time to make an exit" Eleanor linked arms with Michonne and the women wiggled their way to the door.

"Work it Girl" Eleanor told Michonne, as they both walked with an exaggerated sway to their hips. They unlocked the door and disappeared outside.

Rick and Daryl finally left the kitchen, not sure what to say to each other. Eventually Rick faced his friend "You are one lucky son of a bitch" was all he could manage. Daryl just gave him a self-satisfied smirk as they headed out.

They were almost to the door when they heard Michonne give a shout of alarm.

"Ellie, look out!" she screamed, then they heard "Damn it, No!"

Daryl ran for the door, heart pounding as he ripped it open. He froze when he saw Eleanor on the ground, a walker pinning her down, blood on its mouth. He could see the blood on the shoulder of her jacket as she lay motionless in front of him. Michonne used her katana to put the walker down, panic on her face as she pulled its body from her friend.

Daryl couldn't move, he saw her laying there, saw the blood and it felt like his world had ended. He saw Rick looking at him, pain in his eyes. Finally he forced himself to move towards her. Michonne was already on her knees by the unconscious woman's side. Daryl stood next to her, looking down at Eleanor, his breathing harsh.

"She bit?" he managed as Michonne reached for her jacket. She pushed it to one side, expecting to see torn skin. There was nothing, she was unmarked.

The three of them exhaled with relief as Eleanor began to stir. She rolled over and squinted up at them.

"What happened?" she asked, worried by the looks on concern in front of her "Have I bin bit?" she panicked, trying to see herself.

Daryl held a hand out to her, "You're okay" he said "just a bit of a close call with one of those sumbitches" She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet.

"It came out from behind the car" Michonne explained "Didn't see it until it was on her and knocked her down. She hit her head and I saw it bite into her shoulder." She pushed her fingers through her hair "Damn, I thought you were a gonna" She gave Eleanor an awkward one handed hug. Rick smiled at her

"Glad you're okay" he told her "I think it's time we headed for home"

"I'm just glad I was wearing my leather jacket, I guess it was thick enough to stop the bite getting through. Pissed off about all the blood and gunk on it now." Eleanor complained as they headed for the car. "Walker must've eaten recently, had a mouth full of muck"

Daryl was quiet as they got into the vehicle. Eleanor glanced at him, puzzled.

"You okay?" She asked. He turned to her, eyes angry.

"You was too busy messin' around to take care. Could've got yerself killed!" he yelled, unable to keep quiet anymore. "Should've been lookin, not jokin' and dancin' about like some hooker" He regretted that as soon as he said it, but it was too late. He saw the expression on her face change.

"I never danced in public until today" she told him coldly "I used to work that bar as manager. It was my Uncles place and he let me work there, evenings and weekends. The dancin' was a great way to exercise, used to do it when the place was closed. Some of the girls who did work there showed me some moves for a laugh." She glared at him before turning to look out of the window "We were jokin' around today, knew you two was peeking, you tellin' me it's wrong to try and have a good time occasionally?" She didn't turn to look at him and he didn't know what to say so he didn't reply.

Rick and Michonne exchanged glances. It was going to be a long trip home.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

It was two days before she would let him back into their room and even then she barely spoke to him. Eventually she forgave him and things went back to normal.

Beth had pointed out that it must almost be Judith's first birthday. They had been on the road all of the last winter before finding the prison in the spring. Judith had been born not long after that. This had set off a conversation about when it was people's birthdays. Ricks was March, Glenn's was October 31st, which raised a few smiles as they were now living a never ending Halloween. Eleanor's said hers was August and then it was Daryl's turn. He shrugged and said he wasn't sure as he didn't recall ever celebrating a birthday, he thought it might be sometime in the spring, but had never been bothered. The conversation moved on quickly as to not embarrass him.

That night Eleanor nestled against him "You really never had a birthday?" she asked "What about Christmas?" She felt him shake his head.

"Never had a proper Christmas either" he told her. "Aint bothered though, can't miss what you never had" She moved closer and started planning.

Daryl saw Eleanor talking to Rick and headed towards them, as he approached they both headed in different directions. Later he saw her talking with Mitchel and Jamie and again when he approached they separated. He thought it was odd but wasn't really that concerned. He headed off for something to eat before his turn on watch.

Several hours later he returned to their room, there was no sign of her so he headed out to find her.

"You seen Ellie?" he asked Rick, when he found him in the kitchen area.

"She's gone on a run with Mitchell and Jamie." He was told "She'll be back in a day or two"

He was furious "You let her go on a run with them two kids?" He shouted "Why'd she not say anything? Where the hell's she gone?"

Rick put a hand on his arm.

"Relax, she'll be fine" Rick tried to reassure him "She can take care of herself and those kids are pretty good in a fight"

"Where's she gone?" Daryl demanded to know again.

"She made me promise not to tell you" Rick told him nervously, expecting an outburst. He got what he expected but honoured his promise. Eventually Daryl stalked off and made life hell for everyone until she returned.

They had been away for two nights but returned safe and well. Carol greeted Eleanor with a plate of food and a smile.

"Find what you was looking for?" she asked.

Eleanor nodded "Yeah, that and loads more besides but it weren't easy being there. Lots of real bad memories."

Carol nodded sadly "I can believe that. I don't think I could've done it. You three were very brave"

"Just gotta hope it was worth it" Eleanor said quietly.

Daryl was pacing in their room, he hadn't slept since she'd left and was still furious with Rick for letting her go and for not telling him where she was. He couldn't work out why he felt like this, he'd barely eaten and had a tight feeling in his chest. It felt like a piece of him was missing. He didn't know what he would do if she never came back. Suddenly he stopped pacing as it all clicked into place. He couldn't be without her because he loved her. He swore as the realisation hit him. He'd never loved anyone before and it was an alien feeling. He sure as hell wasn't going to tell her how he felt, she'd probably laugh in his face. If she cared for him she wouldn't run off without telling him anything. He needed to do something to clear his head so he decided to go hunting. They didn't really need anything but he wanted to be outside, on his own.

He was heading to the main gate when he heard her voice. He saw her talking to Carol and tucking into a plate of food. She was back and hadn't even bothered to tell him. His inner voice was telling him that's how much she cares, don't even bother to let you know she's safe. His plan was to just leave but he found himself heading towards her.

"Where the hell you bin?" he challenged her, "Didn't occur to yer to let me know you was back, not that you told me you was leaving" His voice was low and angry. She glanced at him

"Didn't know I had to have your permission to go outside" she stated calmly as she continued to eat. He saw red, grabbing the plate and hurling it to the floor.

"Don't need my permission, just thought I meant enough you'd at least let me know you were goin' off somewhere with a couple of kids" He leant into her face, shouting at her .

One of the other men came over and put a hand on his arm.

"Back off man, go easy on her" he told him. Daryl pulled his arm free and went to punch the man

"Keep out of it, aint none of your business" he yelled. Eleanor caught his arm before he hit the man.

"It's okay David" she reassured the man "I got this, thanks for being there, but there's no problem" She noticed several other people watching, ready to step in if they felt it went too far, Rick included.

"He makes a lot of noise, but I know he'll never hurt me" she led him away from the kitchen, into the maze of allies between the buildings. Once they were out of earshot she rounded on him.

"What the hell was that all about?" she hissed at him "I've gone on runs without you before, why's it such a problem this time?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and turned away, taking a few steps away before spinning round and closing the gap between them.

"I was worried 'bout yer" he admitted quietly "everyone else knew where you were, no one told me. You left without a word, figured you'd gone somewhere bad, that's why you wouldn't say" He turned away again.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time" she told him softly "I like that you do, but you don't have to. I can take care of myself and I wouldn't do anything to put myself in danger. You gotta stop getting so uptight"

He faced her again, gripping her arms and making her look at him.

"I can't stop" He whispered, dropping his gaze to the floor "I can't stop worrying,'cos I can't lose yer." He met her eyes "I love yer" he blurted out.

She froze, staring at him "What did you just say?"

He managed a little smirk "Think you heard, I aint sayin' it again"

He heard her laugh "I heard, I just wanted to hear it again" she told him as she pulled him to her, kissing him. His arms went round her as he returned the kiss.

When the kiss ended she stayed in his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"When we was locked up by that gang of losers, you all beat up, I thought you was gonna die and I couldn't cope with that. I nearly lost it and that's when I knew I loved you. I haven't told you cos I thought it would scare you off" she admitted. He pushed her away from him and gazed at her.

"So what you sayin'?" he wanted to hear her say it.

She grabbed his chin and pulled his face to hers. Just before their lips met again he heard her,

"I'm sayin' I love you, dumbass"

The kiss started gentle and tender, then got a lot more passionate. He pushed her backwards until she couldn't go any further. His hands slid under her shirt, finding the bare skin of her back and stomach. She pressed against him, wanting more. Her leg wrapped around his, pulling him closer. He moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulders and she arched against him, digging her fingers into his hair. Her hands dropped exploring his chest and back and she moaned softly as his lips found her mouth again, hands burrowing into her long hair. Finally he pulled away from her, taking her hand.

"Come on" he tried to pull her from the alleyway, wanting to get back to their room.

She pulled him back to her "No" she whispered huskily "Now, here"

Who was he to refuse?

**A/N Sorry, self indulgent soppiness**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N Another filler so a bit slow, just trying to set the show the changing relationship.**

**Please R & R**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews. you are all wonderful.**

**xxxx**

Chapter 43

A little while later they strolled back to the kitchen, side by side all disagreements obviously sorted. Rick smiled at Maggie as she sat opposite him.

"That was quick" he commented

"Sorry, what was?" she asked puzzled.

"Eleanor and Daryl had a big row here a little while ago. They don't usually sort it out this quick"

Maggie looked over her shoulder, grinning when she saw the two of them entering the room.

"You're right" she laughed "That was quick"

Rick gave up trying to work out why she found it so funny and left to spend some time with Judith.

Eleanor and Daryl were sitting at a table when a smiling Maggie wandered over to them. She sat next to Eleanor and reached for her hair, using her fingers to tease out the tangles there.

"Word of advice if you're gonna go at it like alley cats" she smiled "You gotta learn to be a bit quieter" She laughed out loud at their matching looks of horror and embarrassment. "Also check your shirts on the way out" They both glanced down and Eleanor realised the buttons on her shirt were done up all wrong.

"And" Maggie finished as she stood up to leave "If I were you, I'd put my hair in a braid or somethin', stop it getting' all tangled" She took a few steps away then turned back, taking pity on them.

"Don't worry, it was just me passin' by and I didn't know it was you two 'till you strolled in here, all happy and loved up lookin'. I'm not gonna tell anyone, 'cept maybe Glen 'cos he'll think it's real amusin'"

Eleanor managed to look at Maggie long enough to give a nod of thanks but Daryl couldn't bring himself to look at the smiling woman.

After Maggie had left them they sat silently for a while, neither sure what to say after their admissions to each other. Eventually they headed back to their room where they started to have a heartfelt discussion about their rapidly moving relationship. After a few minutes talking they got distracted by something far more interesting than conversation.

There were now several children in Terminus, ranging in age from Judith at 1 year old up to teenagers, like Carl and Jamie. More people were coming in all the time having seen the signs and following the tracks. At least now, Terminus really was a sanctuary for all and a safe place to stay.

It was decided that as the warmer weather was approaching Glenn, Daryl and Rick would take the pick-up and trailer and go on a run to a toy superstore they had seen on the edge of a nearby town. They wanted to try and find some things to keep the children amused, maybe even some outdoor playthings like swings and slides. It was felt that just because the normal way of life was over, it didn't mean that kids couldn't have fun.

The three men were preparing to go on the run, checking weapons and saying their goodbyes to family and loved ones. Daryl saw Rick hugging Judith tightly before handing her back to Beth and then giving Carl a quick embrace. Glenn was kissing Maggie like he wasn't going to see her for weeks. He saw Eleanor talking to Carol. She felt him staring and looked across the room at him, a soft smile on her lips. She said something else to Carol and the older woman glanced at him before smiling sweetly and walking away. Eleanor started towards him. He decided what he had to do and strode towards her before his nerve went.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she could utter a word his hand snaked behind her neck , pulling her close and kissing her. He released her and stepped back, an uncomfortable look on his face as she smiled at him in surprise

"Just wanted to give you a proper goodbye" he muttered, fiddling with his crossbow. She leant into his chest.

"Just make sure you stay safe, so you can give me a proper hello" she told him as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He nodded and turned away, heading for the door.

"We goin' today or what?" he called gruffly to the other men. Glenn hurried over, a grin on his face, about to say something but the look on the hunters face made him snap his mouth closed and keep his thoughts to himself. Rick caught up with them and they climbed into the truck and set off.

Eleanor found Maggie and Carol staring at her in astonishment.

"He must really care for you, he never does affection in public" Carol was grinning insanely at her.

Eleanor pulled out a chair and sat down "Told me he loved me yesterday" she confessed, waiting for the reaction.

The two woman both squealed with delight and pulled out chairs of their own demanding to be told the whole story.

Several hours later they were back with a trailer load of toys and equipment for the children. They had found swings, slides and a basketball hoop for outside as well as tennis racquets and various balls. They had found board games, toy cars, dolls and stuffed animals for inside. There was also several boxes of story books and pens, pencils and paper. The children were going wild with excitement at the sight of all the toys. Once the truck was unloaded the outdoor toys were taken into the yard to be assembled. Abraham and Eugene offered to help Rick and Daryl put them together. After an hour of arguing about the best way to do it and ignoring the instructions, Beth Maggie and Eleanor took things into their own hands. The men were sent away and within two hours everything was ready for the kids to use. There were screams and squeals of delight as the children raced around trying everything out. The adults had smiles on their faces and everyone was relaxed for the first time in a while.

The next morning Daryl found Glenn and Mitchel staring out into the yard.

"Whatcha doin'" he asked,

"We were just wondering if it was right to be thankful for the end of the world" Glenn replied quietly as he gazed across the yard

"Why you thinkin' that" Daryl followed his gaze and then he got it.

Beth was sitting on a blanket with Judith on her lap and some of the younger children sitting around her. She was reading aloud from a picture book and the youngsters were giggling as she used silly voices for the different characters. The sunlight was catching her blonde hair and her large blue eyes sparkled as she entertained the children. Maggie was on one of the swings, having a who can swing the highest competition with three little girls. Her head was thrown back and she was laughing in delight as she swung backwards and forwards. Lastly he saw Eleanor, she was wearing her shorts again as it was already getting hot. He watched as she charged around the yard playing soccer with some of the older kids. Carl and Jamie, who had shrugged off the toys as to young for them, were enthusiastically joining in.

Glenn spoke softly again "You really think we'd of found woman like these before the turn?" he asked, looking from one to the other. He grinned at Mitchel " Well you might 'cos you're young and good looking, got that whole high school quarter back thing goin' on" he joked.

Mitchel shook his head, "Had plenty of girlfriends back in the day" he told them "But none of them looked like Beth and they sure weren't as sweet and kind as she is"

"That's just what I mean" Glenn continued "I was a geeky pizza delivery boy back then. I'd never even dream of meeting a girl like Maggie and if I had met one like her, she wouldn't of even looked at me twice." He looked at Daryl "what about you, would you of met someone like Eleanor?"

Daryl thought back to his life before the world went to shit. He'd just drifted around with Merle not doing anything in particular, other than getting drunk and into trouble.

"Might of bumped into someone like her working in a bar or at an auto shop like she did but I'd of just been another redneck trouble maker, someone for her to avoid and even if she'd been interested, chances are her daddy would of chased me off with a shotgun. I weren't the sort any father would want near his daughter" The three of them watched their women again.

With a loud laugh Eleanor tried to tackle Jamie for the soccer ball, but somehow ended up falling over his feet instead, the two of them ending up on the ground. Carl then accidently fell over both of them and ended up on the floor as well. The three of them sat there, legs tangled, laughing.

"Hell no," Daryl exclaimed "Don't know much about soccer, but do know that's not in the rules" He shouldered his crossbow and strode into the yard to untangle his woman from two excitable teenaged boys, leaving Glenn and Mitchel laughing behind him.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N Wanted to do something lighter before last few chapters, not sure how well it worked. Almost at the end now.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xxxx**

Chapter 44

Daryl was confused, since she'd gone on the run without him Eleanor had been secretive and evasive. She didn't want to come hunting with him and was happy for him to go on runs without her. She's been back for several days and he'd hardly seen her. He'd seen her talking to various people but the conversations always stopped when he approached and sometimes she just walked away before he could speak to her. He tried to talk to her about it when they were alone at night and she told him he was imagining it before finding ways to distract him.

One morning Rick insisted they went out on a run to a nearby town they had hit several times before. He pointed out that there was nothing worth having there but Rick was determined they went. He wasn't in the best of moods when they returned empty handed several hours later. He stomped into the kitchen area, stopping dead in his tracks as he saw everyone was gathered there, all staring at him with stupid grins on their faces.

"Happy birthday" they all yelled, causing him to flinch. A panicked look crossed his face as he realised he was the centre of attention. Eleanor stepped out of the crowd and linked her arm in his, pulling him forward.

"Come see" she lead him to the back of the room. A table was laid out with all sorts of food and treats, in the middle was a large birthday cake, Happy Birthday, written on in in shaky icing writing.

"We figured you needed a birthday party, being as you never had one before so we guessed a date" she informed him. He didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet.

"We found the stuff to make a cake and Carol made it. I decorated it" she told him proudly.

Finally he found his voice.

"You're all crazy" he told them "All this effort and time" His voice faltered.

Rick came to his rescue "Time for presents" he called. Glenn and Maggie stepped forward with a bag full of wrapped gifts. Embarrassed he sat and opened them. There was all sorts of things, many of them home made. He was overwhelmed that so many people had made so much effort for him. His own family had never bothered and yet people he barely knew were finding the time to make gifts for him. After presents it was time for cake. Everyone was having a great time. He caught hold of Eleanor as she rushed past him, sharing out the cake.

"This your idea?" he asked, she nodded suddenly unsure she'd done the right thing.

"My idea but everyone helped out. Do you like it?" She asked nervously.

He grinned up at her "It's the best thing anyone's ever done for me" he told her as he pulled her down into his lap and kissed her, getting a cheer from everyone watching. Once the food was eaten Eleanor took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"One more present from me" she told him as she lead him from the room, everyone following. She took him to a room nearby.

"You go in first" she told him as she pushed the door open. The room was lit by several battery operated lanterns and in the middle was a sight he thought he'd never see again.

"What the hell" he exclaimed "Is that….. How did you…." He couldn't get the words out as he stared at Merle's motorbike, the one he'd had to leave behind at the prison. It was gleaming, the chrome shining and the paintwork immaculate. A big red bow was tied on the handlebars.

He approached it slowly, running his hands over the handlebars and saddle.

"You fixed her up?" he questioned.

"I did the best I could, I usually worked on the cars so you might wanna to check her over yourself" she told him. It suddenly occurred to him how she'd got it back.

"You went back to the prison?" He tried not to get angry at the risk she'd taken. "That's why you couldn't tell me"

She knew he was trying to stay calm.

"We didn't take any chances" she told him "We watched it for hours before we went in and set up a car with the radio on real loud outside to draw out as many walkers as we could. It weren't that bad"

Rick stepped forward, "You gonna take her out for a run then?" he asked "She's got a full tank"

Daryl didn't need telling twice. He pulled the bow off and climbed on, starting the engine. He coasted toward the door and guided the bike outside. He looked at Eleanor and held out his hand, with a smile.

"You commin?" She grinned and jumped on behind him. Carl opened the gate and they roared off down the road. He opened the throttle and they flew along, eating up the miles. After a while he turned off the road and they bounced along a track. Once they were away from the road he stopped and climbed off the bike, turning to face Eleanor.

"Can't believe you went back there, just to get this." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Why'd you take a risk like that for me? I aint worth it"

She slipped her arms round his waist "I happen to think you are" she told him "I wanted you to know how important you are to the group, to me. Wanted you to know I'd do anything for you" Her lips found his. They pulled apart and she saw him looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"What?" she asked

"You remember the day we met" he grinned "You said you had a boyfriend had a bike like this, bought back some happy memories for you"

She smiled slowly, knowing where he was going. "You asked how you could make out on a bike, if I recall right"

"You offered to show me " He leant into her.

"You didn't 'want me too at the time" she reminded him.

"Maybe I changed my mind" His hand slipped under her shirt to her waist "and it is my birthday"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Happy Birthday" she breathed huskily into his neck as she showed him what he wanted to know.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N This chapter was really hard to write, I hope I've managed to stay in character. I would love to know what you all think.**

**MonkeysGoBoo - Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Please don't hate me. **

Chapter 45

Life at Terminus was pretty good, it was safe and fairly easy to keep secure. People were coming in all the time, which meant the workload was shared out. The original prison group had more time on their hands than ever before. They were growing a lot of their own fruit and vegetables and even had some livestock. They had searched local farms and found some chickens, which gave them fresh eggs. Catching the birds had been an entertaining few hours, Daryl was an excellent hunter, hardly ever missing, almost always bring something home, but catching a live chicken was more than he could cope with. Watching him running around, trying and failing to grab the panicking, flapping birds was, according to Eleanor, one of the funniest things she'd ever seen. They had finally managed to bring back about a dozen birds and planned to let some of the eggs hatch to build up their own flock. They also had pigs, found running wild in the forest, which had already had a litter of piglets. One of the best finds was four half-starved cows in a field behind a farm. They had bought them back in a trailer also found at the farm and Maggie and Beth had nursed them back to health. They now had fresh milk, which was a real luxury. In the garage of one of the houses they had searched Eleanor had found a mother cat with six kittens which she had bought back. The kittens were now grown and the seven cats earned their keep by keeping the rats and mice under control. There were also several dogs that were excellent guard dogs.

Eleanor and Daryl had been together for about two years and were still blissfully happy. They still had loud arguments and he was still over protective of her but other than that they were content together. They couldn't imagine life without the other.

The only problem with having so people was they keep running out of basic supplies, the things they couldn't grow or make. The local area had been cleared out and they had to go further and further to find anything.

Rick, Maggie, Michonne, Daryl and Eleanor had taken the pick-up and trailer and headed to an out of town shopping mall about 60 miles from Terminus. Daryl and Eleanor had lead the way on the bike. When they arrived the five of them had worked together to clear the area of walkers before heading into the mall. They were doing well, finding a surprising amount of stuff. While Rick, Michonne and Maggie moved to the next store Daryl and Eleanor took several bags back to the pick-up.

Rick was suddenly aware he hadn't seen them return, it had been longer than it should and he was instantly concerned. He called the two women over and they decided to go and check they were okay. They left the mall and stopped in horror at what they saw.

Daryl and Eleanor were surrounded by walkers, a small herd must of come at them while they were loading the truck. There were bodies everywhere and they could see Daryl fighting two walkers off, as Eleanor struggled with two of her own.

Eleanor drove her knife into the skull of the closest walker, while holding a second away with her free arm. She struggled to pull her knife free. She saw Daryl stab one, while a second tried to sink its teeth into his arm, as he held it away. As she watched a third lunged towards his back. He had no way of seeing it and no way of defending himself. She pulled her blade free. She knew she couldn't kill the one she was holding off herself and get to the one behind Daryl in time. She did the only thing she could think of. She let go of the one she was holding and twisted round, sinking her knife into the one behind Daryl. She felt a sharp pain in her side and stumbled to the ground.

Rick saw the third walker reaching for Daryl and drew his gun, before he could fire he saw Eleanor twist round and stab it. He fired at the walker she'd been holding but, even as the back of its head shattered, he knew he was too late. He heard Maggie's anguished cry behind him and the muffled curse from Michonne, as she ran forward, her katana drawn.

Daryl heard the shot and saw the walker fall from behind him as he killed the one trying to sink its teeth in his arm. He pushed it away and glanced at the one on the ground. A knife was still embedded in its head. He looked across at Rick, saw him still holding his gun out, a stricken look on his face, he saw Maggie standing behind Rick her hands pressed to her face. Michonne was running towards him, her katana held out. Her eyes met his, her expression unreadable, then she dropped her gaze. Their reactions told him everything he didn't want to know.

He forced himself to move, made his feet turn. Eleanor was on the ground behind him, a walker with the back of its head missing still draped over her body. He dropped to his knees beside her, reaching for her with shaking hands. Her face was away from him and he caught her shoulders, gently rolling her over to face him. Her eyes were closed, her face screwed up in pain, covered in a film of sweat.

"Ellie" his voice broke as he called her name. Her eyes opened and she looked at him, managing a weak smile.

"You're okay?" she was relieved. Her hand reached for his and he grasped it tightly.

"I'm okay" he managed as he lifted her head, cradling it against his chest. Her eyes were full of pain and fear, as well as tears. He could feel his own tears as he stared helplessly at her.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "weren't meant to be like this"

"You aint got nothin to be sorry about" he told her, stroking her cheek and brushing her hair from her face. He heard the swish of Michonne's katana as she kept the remaining walkers away from them. He saw Rick drop to his knees beside them and drag the walker off her body. Carefully Rick lifted her top and revealed the ugly wound in her side, just above her hip. There was nothing they could do. He stood up and backed away, giving them space. Maggie was standing to one side sobbing quietly as she watched her dying friend.

Eleanor lifted her arm, her hand cupping Daryl's face, using her thumb to wipe his tears away.

"Don't " she choked "Don't cry for me. You said I had nine lives like a cat, guess I used them all up, but you made them happy" she swallowed hard, her breathing becoming harsher.

"Don't let me turn" she pleaded, She turned her head, looking across the road from the mall.

"Take me over there, into the forest" she asked "always liked being in the forest with you. It was where you were the most relaxed. Take me there, then leave me. " He shook his head, fighting to speak.

"Aint gonna leave you" he held her tight, refusing to let her go.

"You gotta" she whispered " You gotta leave me, walk away"

He knew he had to do what she wanted but he wasn't ready to let her go. He lifted her face to his, brushing her lips with his.

"Love yer" he whispered against her neck as he struggled to his feet, holding her in his arms. He felt Ricks hand on his arm, helping him up.

"I'm sorry" Ricks hand brushed Eleanor's cheek as he reached down and kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodbye Eleanor" he whispered as he stepped back, brushing his own tears away. Maggie stepped towards them, tears rolling down her face as she grasped Eleanor's hand.

"Eleanor" she touched her face "I'll miss you so much, I love you like my own sister" she couldn't speak anymore and turned away, crumpling against Rick and he held her against his shoulder.

Eleanor looked around, seeking out Michonne. When she saw her she reached her hand out. Michonne stepped up and took it.

"Promise me you'll look out for him" she begged "he won't do it himself, I need to know someone's watching out for him" Michonne nodded

"I promise" she said simply, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you" Eleanor's hand dropped from hers and she looked up at Daryl.

"It's time" she whispered "You gotta let me go"

He nodded and turned away from the others, heading to the forest like she wanted. Once there he set her down, her back against a tree out of sight of the road.

They stared at each other for along moment, then she reached up and pulled his gun from its holster.

"Go now" she told him "Don't look back"

He pulled her to him, feeling the heat from her body as the fever took her. Her breathing was slow and raspy. She didn't have long left. He reached down and kissed her one last time, a long lingering kiss he didn't want to break. She pushed him away gently.

"Go, please" her voice was fading. Reluctantly he rose and stumbled backwards, away from her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I love you" she breathed as he turned and walked away, hardly able to see where he was going. He'd barely got back across the road when the gunshot rung out. His knees buckled and he slumped to the ground. He felt arms wrap round him and he tried to push them away.

"I aint going anywhere, I promised her I'd look out for you" Michonne told him as she held him and he sagged against her.

**I'm sorry**

**xxx**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

They sat locked together for a long time then he got to his feet, pushing her away. Without saying a word he strode past Rick and Maggie, ignoring them as they tried to offer comfort. He mounted his bike and roared off without looking back.

"He's gonna need a lot of time" Rick rubbed at his eyes, as he looked towards the forest.

"We have to go get her, can't just leave her there. We need to take her back" The women agreed. Michonne went back into the mall and found some sheets in one of the shops. They pulled the truck onto the road.

"I'll do it" Rick stated "You don't need to see her" he told a shaking Maggie. She nodded her thanks and sat in the truck, eyes facing forward. Rick took a deep breath and went into the trees. It nearly broke him when he found her slumped against the tree, Daryl's gun still in her hand. He laid out one of the sheets then reached for her, arms falling back by his sides as he couldn't do it.

"I'll help" a soft voice spoke close to him. Michonne was there ready to help. Between them they gently lowered her body onto the sheet, wrapping it carefully. They carried her onto the road and laid her in the bed of the pick-up. Silently they started the drive home.

It was a long, painful journey, no one spoke and it seemed to take forever but finally the gate came into view. It was opened by one of the newcomers and they drove through without saying a word.

Glenn ran up to greet Maggie, the smile falling from his face when he saw her tear stained expression. His eyes fell on the shape in the back of the truck.

"Who?" he managed,

"Eleanor" Rick couldn't say anymore.

Others started to gather, the news was spreading quickly.

"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked between sobs

Rick froze "He's not back yet?" He exchanged looks with Michonne "He took off on his bike a while before us. Thought he'd be back long ago"

"He probably needs his own space, needs some time alone" Beth tried to reassure everyone, even though she wasn't even convincing herself.

He hadn't come back by the next day, or the day after that and they had no choice but to hold a funeral for Eleanor. It was a sombre occasion, with a lot of tears. Rosita said it was the only time she ever seen Abraham shed a tear.

Over a week had passed and Daryl still hadn't returned. They didn't know how to deal with it, they could only hope he was still alive and would come back to them when he was ready.

It was now the middle of summer, the heat was almost unbearable and Carol was hot and tired as she struggled with the laundry. There was so much to do now and even with several helpers it seemed to take forever. She was hanging wet clothes out to dry when she heard the familiar roar of a motorbike. She ran for the gate, finding Rick and Carl already opening it, letting the noisy bike through. Daryl parked the bike and dismounted, thrusting a bag towards her.

"Got some squirrels and rabbits" he muttered as she took it from him.

"Thank you" she reached a hand out but he shrugged it off, turning away from her abruptly. He looked terrible, he'd lost weight and his filthy clothes hung off him. His face was gaunt, huge shadows under his red rimmed eyes. She tried to catch his eye but he kept his face adverted, not looking at any of them. When she did catch a glimpse of his eyes her heart broke for him. The usual piercing blue was dull and lifeless.

Rick stepped forward.

"Welcome back Daryl" he said softly "looks like you could do with getting cleaned up, a change of clothes and a good meal inside you"

Daryl stared at him coldly.

"Leave me be, don't need your pity" he glared around seeing several people staring.

"What you all gawping at?" He snapped "Aint you got nothing better to do?" He stumbled sideways, half-starved and exhausted, regretting coming back, but knowing he'd had no choice. He wouldn't have lasted much longer out there on his own.

He faced Rick again.

"She here?" He asked simply

Rick nodded "Out the back with the others"

Daryl hesitated, then headed out toward the area they were using as a graveyard. There were only three markers there, one a child that caught a fever they couldn't cure, another an old lady that passed in the night, peacefully in her sleep. The newest was Ellie's. He saw there were flowers on it, pretty wild flowers he knew she would like. He stood silently looking at the simple marker with her name carved carefully on it.

"What'd you want?" he snapped, without turning "come to check up on me?"

"Made a promise" Michonne stood next to him, close but not touching "And I always keep my promises"

"Why'd she do it?" he asked "Why'd she die to save me? Nobody'd care if I died, everybody cared 'bout her"

"Cos she loved you" Michonne stated simply.

Abruptly Daryl turned away from the grave and strode off. He wasn't sure where he was heading and slowed, wandering aimlessly. He knew he needed a change of clothes but couldn't make himself go to what was their room.

Finally he forced himself to enter their room. Her clothes were still scattered on the bed and her jacket was hanging from its hook. The book she had been reading was still on the table at the side of the bed, open at the page she was on. He picked up the photograph of her and her family and stared at it, before throwing it against the wall in a fit of anger.

He snatched up a change of clothes and left the room. Once he'd cleaned up and changed he headed for the kitchen area. Carol was there, as usual, and she gave him a small, gentle smile.

"Eat this" she handed him a plate, with some rabbit meat and vegetables on it. He took it from her with a small grunt of thanks. He sat at a table and half-heartedly picked at the food. Rick came and sat next to him, not saying a word.

Daryl gave him a sideways glance, not meeting his eyes.

"Thanks for bringing her back, for taking care of her" he mumbled. Rick patted his shoulder.

"Had to, couldn't leave her out there. She needed to come home" he told him as he rose to leave.

"Glad you're home as well. We all worried about you, not knowing if you was still alive." Rick gave his friend a reassuring look.

"I know what you're going through, went there with Lori. Come find me if you need to talk. Don't just shut yourself away"

Daryl gave him a brief nod.

"Gonna go out again in the morning. Try some more hunting. Might be out a few days" he told Rick. The Deputy studied him for a second.

"If that's what you need to do, that's fine. Just make sure you come back safe" he told him.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Daryl headed out before it was fully light. He left on the bike with no plan where he was going, he just knew he needed to get out of there. He needed to be exhausted when he came back so he stood half a chance of falling asleep, of stopping the memories keeping him awake. He drove aimlessly for a few hours and then came across an old farm. He decided it was as good a place as any to stop.

He climbed off the bike and walked up the steps to the front door, crossbow hanging at his side. He didn't really care what happened to him anymore. Kicking open the door he wandered inside, without waiting to see if it was clear. He went from room to room downstairs, not finding any walkers or any supplies worth having. He started up the stairs. He was half way up when he heard the creak of a floorboard above him. Cautiously he continued. Once on the landing he headed for the nearest door. It was a bathroom and was empty. The next room was a bedroom, with a large wardrobe against one wall. As he glanced at it he saw the door move slightly. He raised the crossbow and reached for the handle. He flicked it open and found himself staring at a small girl, she was huddled in the wardrobe, clutching an even smaller boy, both were trying not to cry. He lowered his weapon but before he could speak a small shape flew out from the other side of the bed and crashed against him.

"Don't you touch them!" a furious voice yelled at him, as small fists pounded at him. He dropped the crossbow to the floor and caught hold of the arms attached to the fists. A slight girl struggled to get free.

"Stop fightin' me" he ordered "I aint gonna hurt yer and you aint gonna win" he loosened his grip and pushed the girl away from him. She stood in front of the children, eyes blazing as she glared defiantly at him.

With a sigh he picked up his crossbow and left the room.

"Wait" the girl called out, hesitantly "Have you got any food you can spare or even just some water, please"

He stopped, remembering these were almost the same words Ellie had spoken to him the day they'd first met.

He stared at the girl and the children, who were now standing at her side, looking at him with frightened eyes.

"Come on" he told them as he headed back downstairs. He went to the bike and retrieved a bottle of water and a couple of cans of fruit. Wordlessly he handed them to the girl. The three of them fell on the contents like they were half starved.

"How long you been on your own?" he asked.

"About 2 weeks, I think. It's hard to keep track." She looked at him with nervous eyes.

"How come you ended up on yer own with these kids?" he questioned her.

She took a deep breath, "We were part of a larger group. I was there with my parents, brother and sister. Sally and Mark were with their parents. One night a load of the undead came through, more than I've ever seen before. The fences couldn't hold them. I saw my Mom go down, then my sister and brother. My daddy was with me and we managed to grab the kids. We were running for a car when three of the things came at us. My Daddy blocked them so we could get out of there. The last I saw of him he was on the ground and they were tearing him apart." Her voice broke and she turned away from him, brushing her hand across her face. The children moved closer, clinging to her legs. "I drove away and we've been running ever since. You're the first person we've seen since then"

Daryl looked at the girl, she couldn't have been much older than Beth, she'd seen her whole family wiped out and she was still trying to keep two kids that weren't even hers safe.

"What's yer name?" he demanded.

"Samantha. People call me Sam" she told him nervously "What's yours?"

"Daryl" he ground out "I got a group, got women and other kids. You wanna come back?"

She stared at him "I don't know. I don't know you, if I can trust you"

He shrugged "S'up to you. I'm gonna stay here tonight and head back in the morning. Decide by then." He pushed past her and went back into the house. He was settling down on a couch in the front room when the three of them came inside. Sam took the children upstairs and settled them down in one of the beds. He knew she would be sitting up there awake, watching over them because she didn't trust him. He didn't blame her.

He jerked awake to find a hand on his shoulder; instinctively he lashed out and felt his fist contact flesh. He heard a small cry and a thud as whoever he had hit fell back, landing on the wooden floor. Breathing hard he swung his legs off the couch and sat up, shaking sleep from his head. He cursed when he saw Sam on the floor, a hand to her mouth, blood seeping from a split lip.

"Shit girl" he exclaimed "you tryin' to get yerself killed?" He reached out a hand to help her up and she flinched away from him.

"I didn't mean to hit yer, didn't know what was goin' on. Just lashed out. What'd yer wake me for?"

"You were having a nightmare. I could hear you calling out. It sounded like you were getting really upset and I thought it would be a good idea to wake you" She gave a small, rueful smile "Turns out it wasn't"

He pulled out the red cloth he always kept in his back pocket and dampened it with some water from his bottle. He reached over and handed it to her.

"Sorry 'bout that" he indicated her lip. She took the cloth and dabbed at the blood, cringing as she touched the cut.

"Whose Ellie?" she asked suddenly. "You were calling her name"

He glared at her and rose from the couch, striding to the window, staring into the night.

"Was she your wife?" Sam pushed.

"No, just someone I cared for a lot" he told her.

"Was she pretty?" The girl asked with the insensitivity of youth.

"Yeah" Daryl hesitated for a second then reached into the inside pocket of his vest, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Sam and she unfolded it, seeing a family group photo. She looked at the young blonde woman smiling back at her.

"She was beautiful" she said softly as she carefully handed the photograph back. Daryl took it from her, gazing at Ellie's face before replacing it in his pocket.

"Yeah she was" he looked out the window again.

"What happened?" Sam was beside him, her hand resting on his arm.

"She got bit, saving me" he still felt a pain in his chest when he thought of her dying for him.

"Like my Daddy. She must have loved you a lot to do that" Sam's voice cracked as she mentioned her father. "Do you wish it was you instead of her?" she asked him "'Cos I do. My Daddy would've been better at keeping those kids safe. I don't know what I'm doing."

"You got them away and you kept them alive all this time. You gotta be doin' something right" he reassured her.

She nodded "I guess so. It's just so hard to keep going sometimes. I just wanna lie down and let the undead things come and get me, then I think my daddy died so I could live so I have to go on, otherwise he died for nothing."

Daryl suddenly realised she was right. If he kept wallowing in self-pity, taking stupid risks, not caring what he was doing he would die and Ellie's sacrifice would be for nothing. He had to pull himself together. The first step would be getting this girl and the two kids to a safe place.

"You gonna come back with me?" he asked. She thought for a moment.

"I guess so. Is it far?"

"You still got a car?" he asked, Sam shook her head.

"Ran out of fuel a few days ago. I haven't found another one" she told him.

"Won't all fit on the bike, so it'll take a day or so to walk there." He started to pack his bag, "Better get your shit together. We need to make an early start"


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N Just a short chapter to finish off. Thank you so much to everyone who has made it this far. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. I really appreciate all those who have taken the time to review, follow or make it one of their favourites. Thanks to Shin Maxwell for including it in a community listing.**

Chapter 48

Daryl had been gone for four days and Rick was trying not to worry. The hunter had said he would be gone a few days. He paced around the compound finding jobs to do, anything to keep his mind busy. He was talking to Glenn at the gate, checking everything was secure when the man on watch called his name.

"Looks like some ones coming. They're on foot but I can't make out how many"

Rick squinted down the road; he could make out what looked like at least two people approaching. As they got closer he realised it was a man pushing a motorbike, a small woman walking alongside him.

"It's Daryl" he realised, calling for the gate to be opened. When they got closer he could see two small children sitting on the bike. All four of them looked dirty and exhausted. Rick and Glenn hurried through the gates to meet them. Glenn slipped past Daryl and took the handlebars of the heavy bike from him. The fact that he allowed him to showed how exhausted he was.

"You okay?" Rick asked quietly. Daryl met his eyes and gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'm okay" he replied "think I've got my head sorted now"

Rick clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Glad to have you back man" he smiled.

Once they were safely inside Sam and the children were introduced and left in Carol's capable hands.

Daryl found Rick outside.

"You gotta minute?" he asked "I need a hand with something"

"Course I have, what'd you need?" Rick was surprised, Daryl had never asked for anything before. He followed him to the room he had shared with Ellie.

"Sam and the kids'll need a place to stay. I don't need all this space. Just need a hand clearing it out so they can use it"

Rick nodded "Okay, what'd want me to do?"

Daryl swallowed hard before asking Rick to pack up Ellie's belongings and give them to Carol to share amongst the other women.

Silently the two men emptied the room. As Rick took the box with Ellie's things to Carol Daryl stayed and took a last look around. He took a deep breath and closed the door one last time. That part of his life was over.

It was time to move on.

He knew it's what she would've wanted.

End

**A/N **

**Please let me know what you think.**

**I am in the middle of several other WD stories and will be posting the next one soon. Please look out for them. Maybe M rated so will need to change filter settings. **

**Thanks for reading**

**xxxxxx**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N**

**Sorry not a new chapter but a thank you to all who read this story and for the lovely comments I have received.****I have added a cover picture so you can see what Ellie looks like.****I haven't sketched for years so sorry it's not brilliant.****I have opened a tumblr account today and have posted a larger copy of this picture but haven't worked out how to post a link yet, will do as soon as I figure it out.**

**New story will be up soon but somehow I lost the last 7 pages so will have to rewrite them, I'm so good with tech!**

**Thanks again**

**xxxxx**


End file.
